Aberrant
by cheerry-blossoms
Summary: In a world where everyone should know where they belong, she is the only one who doesn't. AU.
1. Konohagakure

**Summary** : In a world where everyone should know where they belong, she is the only one who doesn't.

I wrote this like a month ago, but I didn't have the guts to post it because of its difficulty. It's the first time I wrote something like this. Oh my god I hope I won't regret it, gaaaaahhhh

This is inspired by the Divergent series, but the flow and characters will be totally different from the novel. I changed lots of things, just borrowing some basic concepts and terms from the novel. It will be _Naruto-fied_. Well, minus the techniques and supernatural creatures. Oh, there will also be lots of OOCs and OCs here. Just because.

This is my first SS chaptered story, and I have another chaptered story going on so please bear with me if I'll update slowly. Please be good to me! Also in time for SasuSaku month, eh? Give this fic a chance? :D

Here are the terms you will mostly encounter and its counterpart from _Divergent_ which are all from Google:

- _Kumi_ (means "group"): Faction

- _Yori_ (means "public servant"): Abnegation

- _Yasuragi_ (means "peace"): Amity

- _Shinobi_ (we all know what that means): Dauntless

- _Chi_ (means "know"): Erudite

- _Shin_ (means "truth"): Candor

- _Tokushu_ (means "special"): Divergent

I'm not fluent in Japanese so if the terms I included are used differently... please let me be LOL I chose those because it sounded good, I'm so sorry. :D

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto and Divergent and the cover picture.

Enjoy!

 **Aberrant**

 **by cheerry-blossoms**

 **.**

 **Chapter One - Konohagakure  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Voices of varying pitch, tone and volume buzz through the entire cafeteria. All round tables are occupied, young people are everywhere, talking and laughing. Some are playing with their food, while some are quietly eating.

It is a normal lunch break in Konoha Academy. Young people having different traits and personalities have gathered in the big room, so the rowdiness is to be expected, especially from those youngsters wearing black.

The table I am in is boring. My tablemates, _no offense_ , are dull; conversing in hushed voices to avoid bringing inconvenience to others, because that's how we are. We are supposed to be selfless, always putting others in top priority.

You see, Konoha's society is divided into five classes called " _Kumi_." Here, the kumi is more important than blood relatives. Here, your kumi is your family. _Kumi before blood,_ we pledge. The kumi system was said to be created for the society's balance and organization, started by the first Konoha President, Senju Hashirama. The five kumi are distinguished by its own dominant trait.

I look around, quietly observing the students since my food—bread—was already finished.

On the opposite corner of our area, people clad in bright yellow clothing are gleefully interacting with one another. All of them are smiling as if they've got no problems.

They are called the " _Yasuragi_." They are people who live a simple life; earning fortune through farming, fishing, and such. Merchants are also among them. Considering their lifestyle, majority of them have sun-kissed skin, and they're beautiful and vibrant.

The Yasuragi value peace and simplicity the most. They easily get contented with their life. They are people who are easy to deal with because they avoid conflict the most. They are also the most religious among the five kumi.

Beside our area are students in formal gray uniform, who are referred to as the honest people, a.k.a. the " _Shin_."

From the name itself, they value honesty. They believe truth will set us free. Free from what, I have no idea. They say whatever is on their mind, without lies and pretenses. They know when someone is lying or telling the truth. They may be fun companions, but they can get too frank it will hurt your ego. At least they don't stab you on the back.

People in this kumi aspire to be in the judiciary branch of the government. They also have the best psychologists, lawyers and interrogators (for prisoners). I've seen some of them, and they are really intimidating.

Next are those wearing blue clothes. Their tables usually are located in front, since they think they should always get ahead of everything to grab facts. Those people in neat clothes and eyeglasses are called the " _Chi_." Knowledge and facts are their most valued concepts.

Researchers, scientists, mathematicians, accountants, engineers, etc.—they are produced by the Chi. They are responsible for the modernization of Konoha. They invented the stuff we use daily, their minds working like machines. Their decisions always are based from research. They are objective. But to me, they are like robots.

Meanwhile, the unruly bunch at the center in liberated black outfits is the " _Shinobi_." Bravery is their signature trait. They are trained fighters who protect the village from criminals, may it be inside Konoha's walls or outside. They're not exactly evil, I guess. They are just liberated and violent. They always shout and run and climb high places. They do things to the extreme. They even run on walls.

Lastly, our faction's main purpose is to serve the public, thus the name " _Yori_." We wear white, to show how clean our intentions are, how we devoid ourselves of things for self-satisfaction. We manage the government, the Konoha Hospital and the Konoha Academy. Charity houses are also built by our kumi; most are for the "factionless"—those who were unfortunate to pass their chosen kumi's initiation.

I don't want to be factionless, because that would mean I will be alone forever.

We sit at the farthest corners wherever we go, we stand when in a bus, we wear the simplest clothes, we're not allowed to fix ourselves to impress others, we never celebrate birthdays or any special personal occasions, and most importantly, we're not allowed to feast on delicious food. Most are even tasteless, because we should not gain self-satisfaction.

But the Yori are good people. They are the most generous people I have ever encountered. And it's not because I am one of them. I just observe the people around me. I have never told anyone of my observations because it was made out of curiosity. That would be against Yori principles.

If the Yasuragi are the most religious, then we are the most traditional; always wearing white and silver kimono and yukata. We don't wear kimonos for its extravagance. It is only for tradition's sake. In fact, the designs are so simple almost one can't see it. Besides, our moves are restricted wearing kimonos, so there's no self-satisfaction at all. Our houses retain the traditional layout, unlike others who live in mansions, apartments and condominium.

So that's how our city rolls. The five kumi are expected to execute their roles properly so we can live harmoniously, according to its purpose of creation. So far, the balance they've been aiming for had been quite achievable. Everyone is doing their responsibilities. No one has been crossing the line.

At every second week of the year, all sixteen-year olds will make the greatest decision in their life. They will choose the kumi they will be associated with forever. Once you choose, you can't back out. Once you leave your kumi, you leave your family.

Two days from now, I will make a decision.

.

.

A single ceiling lamp illuminating the dining room, we have our family dinner. Father is the one doing the talking, while mother gives comments from time to time. As a daughter, I'm not allowed to speak in front of the dining table unless I was asked. So I just eat in silence.

Father is talking about the conflict with the Chi. The Chi, considering themselves to be superior, wanted to take over the government, and so they are spreading lies about our leaders. Of course, Konoha relies on the Chi's inventions and knowledge for survival. Konoha had been used to living in modernity that the Chi people have brought us. They claim the entire village owes a lot to the Chi, thus the leadership must be handed to them instead.

But doing that would ruin the balance of the five divisions.

So, they spread nasty rumors like about that of our current president, Sarutobi Hiruzen, had been violent towards his son, Asuma, who transferred to the Shinobi almost a decade ago. The rumors indicate it was because of his cruelty Asuma had changed kumis, though his son denied it.

They make others believe that the Yori weren't really funding for the factionless and the village, and the Yori leaders were putting it in their pockets. That is not true. My father is in the senate while my mother is a teacher. Both of them are very active in charity events for the factionless. The organization even extends their generosity to the orphans in all kumis. The other leaders are also like that. I have the Senju blood, yet we aren't even rich.

Sarutobi-sama is good in handling alliances with other villages. It was because of his diplomatic skills that Konoha is in peace as of now. Isn't it enough to prove his competency?

"Are you prepared for tomorrow, Sakura?" My father, Haruno Kizashi, asks. He is already in his white yukata, ready for bed. His previously magenta hair is now fading due to his age. He may look and sound strict to others, but inside our home, unbeknownst to others, he is a funny, carefree father.

Now he is asking me for the aptitude test which will be taking place tomorrow. It is a test designed to determine which kumi an individual is suited for. We are supposed to follow the test results.

To be honest, I'm not ready at all.

"Yes, Father."

.

.

The next morning I wake up early to have ample time in preparing myself. I am nervous, I really am. What if I did not like the results? What if I have to transfer to another kumi? I am scared of leaving my family. They had been with me through the years. They showered me with unconditional love. I don't think I can live without them.

I stand in front of my opened closet. My clothes aren't varied. They are all the same simple white kimono. There are some small patterns and they have different sleeve lengths, which made them distinguishable. But because they all look the same to me, I don't have a favorite. I am not supposed to have one, anyway.

After putting on the dress, someone slides the door open, revealing my beautiful mother, Haruno Mebuki, whose golden hair is already tied up to the standard bun. My gentle mother smiles at me and approaches the chair where I am currently sitting on.

"Let me fix your hair." Mother utters as she picks up the brush on the table. She runs her slim fingers on my long pink hair for a moment before using the brush on it.

The standard hairstyle of the Yori women is a neat bun. We are not allowed to have mirrors in the house, so I have learned how to tie my hair without looking at one. Vanity is a no-no.

My mother adores my hair, says it's beautiful and unique, like a cherry blossom, thus I was named Sakura. She likes fixing my hair for me. But I never liked my hair. I get weird stares from others because of it, and I am often asked if I dyed it. Dyeing the hair is forbidden in the Yori.

Instead, I wish I could have inherited my mother's hair. It glows under the sun beautifully, making my mother look like an angel. My pink hair cannot do it for me. They say I have her face and eyes, though. I am not entirely sure; I don't look for too long at a mirror to observe my features.

The moment she's finished, she gently spins my body to face her, her vibrant emerald eyes wandering over my face. She places a hand on my cheek, her thumb caressing it as if it's a fragile crystal.

"Believe in yourself, my daughter. Just know that whatever you will choose, I will always be proud of you." I feel tears gathering on my eyes. My mother has always been the first one to notice my distress and has always been the first one to ease them. She knows how to trigger such emotions from me.

I nod and wrap my arms around her waist. I bury my face on her stomach, the way I usually do when I was still a child.

.

.

The annual aptitude tests are always held in Konoha academy.

We will go by batch, arranged in alphabetical order, regardless of the kumi.

There are waiting rooms allocated for each kumi. As usual, our room is quiet, the opposite of the people from the room beside us who are yelling as if they are talking to someone in another room.

I sit near the window for the view, my arms and legs crossed. I watch the people in yellow work on the peaceful Yasuragi farms, and I try imagining myself over there.

"Nervous, Ugly?" The guy beside me asks. His name is Sai. He's been my best friend ever since I can remember. He has slick black hair, handsome face and pale complexion, almost like a ghost. We were once neighbors; our parents were very good friends. But after the tragic accident that cost Sai's parents' lives, Sai was transferred under his grandparents' care. Of course our houses are not far. The Yori houses have the same looks and layout, and are separated in a consistent short distance. Sai's new home is like three rows away from mine, so we have no problems when meeting.

Both of us aren't good in making friends, so we only have each other, though we aren't in bad terms with anyone in the Yori. He's the only one who can tolerate my moodiness, and I'm the only one who can handle his straightforwardness. He even knows when I am on my period. And he's the only one allowed to call me "ugly."

"A bit." I respond with a small grin.

Then, mine and Sai's name are called. We stand up, along with a few Yori who were also called, and walk to the designated rooms.

My room is just beside Sai's. We smile encouragingly at each other before stepping inside the room. I take a deep breath to calm my violently pounding heart.

The room is small, and there's an inclining chair at the middle where some machinery is attached to it on the side. It looks like one of the surgical chairs at the hospital. I know it; my aunt uses one.

A woman in black whose short raven hair is tied up is fiddling on the small monitor on the chair, her back facing me. There on the left side of her neck is a weird tattoo. I can't clearly distinguish its form from this angle.

I look at my left, yelping in surprise seeing my reflection on the large mirror on the wall.

"Why are the Yori so afraid of mirrors?" The female asks sarcastically, finally facing me. She has slightly chubby cheeks, her round brown eyes glistening in mischief as she talks to me with a nasty smirk on her face.

I shrug; something like that won't intimidate me. "We are against vanity." I answer sporting a bored look.

The amusement didn't leave her tomboyish features. "Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down."

I bite my lower lip in embarrassment. The woman watches me like a hawk while I take a seat. Under her black jacket is a netted see through shirt. I can slightly see some tattoo on her navel area. Good thing she's wearing pants, else, it would be awkward to look at her. It's not a shock to me to see Shinobi dressed provocatively without care. Now I have a closer look, her tattoo is a swirl of three black commas. I wonder what that means.

"My name's Anko, and I'll be administering your test. Here, drink it," Anko hands me a small cylindrical glass containing blue liquid.

"What's this for?" I ask, staring at the liquid.

"Simulation serum. You're the first Yori to ask me a question about that." Anko responds sitting back on her chair to press some buttons. I widen my eyes and look away to hide my embarrassment. A Yori should not be curious. I hear Anko chuckling, clearly entertained by my reactions.

Serums are created by the Chi for several purposes, just like simulation, distinguished through its color. It's like a modern and more realistic potion. So, without further questions, I take the serum, shutting my eyes tight feeling the minty liquid flow down my throat.

Then, when I wake up, I am alone in the room. Anko is gone.

What is happening?

I slowly get off the chair carefully observing the place. To my alarm, I stand face to face with my reflection on the mirror. _Look away_. Oddly, I didn't tear my gaze away. I step closer to it, memorizing every detail of my face that I rarely see.

My skin is fair, almost no blemishes. I just proved I am a carbon copy of my mother; I recognize that heart-shaped face. My green eyes are wide and curious, like Mother's. I've never seen them so lively before. Then my pink hair. It's... really pink. It has a lighter shade than my father's hair when he's younger, as if my mother's blond hair had mixed with it. Oh, and I have a large forehead, too.

I frown. I look too weird. No wonder I get all those stares.

The sound of the door creaking snaps me out of my thoughts. The door is slightly ajar, and I take that as my cue to check what's behind that door.

I expect seeing the school corridor; however, surprisingly, I am outside the building. I don't even recognize the place. The ground is grassy and there are no buildings visible.

Then, I see a vicious black dog snarling at me, ready to eat me. I take a tentative step back, trying not to let the dog see my nervousness. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

I almost gasp when someone pats my shoulder. I turn back, only to see myself staring back at me. It is not my reflection. In fact, the building is gone and there is no mirror in front of me.

"Choose." My other self says, pointing at two tables at our side. The first table has a knife on it, while the other has raw meat.

Frowning, I gaze back at _myself_ , asking why.

"Choose." She repeats, which makes me frustrated. I hate it when someone does not explain something that I have to do.

"I won't choose until you tell me what this is for." I say, getting more annoyed.

My double shrugs. "You'll regret it."

I hear the dog barking louder. When I turn back to it, I panic seeing it charging towards me. I look back at the tables, but they are gone, and are replaced by a scared young girl in Yori clothes. So that's what my double wants to say?

 _Oh no,_ I chant in my mind.

What should I do?

Something hits me. I read once on our textbooks that dogs can sense fear. I must stay calm, I should not make eye contact with it, and I most importantly, I must be motionless.

I do the first thing that pops in my mind. I pull the girl to a protective hug. Placing my hands on our heads, I crouch on the ground in a fetal position, forcing the girl to do the same, hoping it will be effective. I take deep breaths, attempting to calm my heartbeat and pulse. I think of happy memories to distract myself.

Soon, I hear soft whimpers in front of me, and when I open my eyes, the once vicious dog turned to a cute puppy.

I sigh in relief and is about to pet the dog, but I suddenly find myself inside a bus. I am sitting at the middle row, with a man in a black cloak and black hat beside me. I feel like I know him but I can't clearly remember.

I notice an old man standing next to me. Automatically, I stand up and have the old man take my seat. The man thanks me and opens the newspaper he's holding. Where is this bus headed to?

"Young girl," the old man catches my attention. "Do you happen to know the recent serial killer in Konoha?"

Serial killer? I glance at the newspaper seeing a familiar face on the picture with the headlines saying, "Government will give one million ryō for the head of this criminal."

It was a weird question. Of all people, why ask me? It's not like I'm the type to get associated with murderers… right? I don't know why, but I find myself looking at the cloaked man. He looks at me as well, but I can't describe his face since he's wearing sunglasses. I just know that he is the one in the newspaper.

And I seem to know him.

"Do you?" The old man repeats just like how my replica did a while ago.

The cloaked man still stares at me, and I want to point him to the old man. I really, really want to.

"N-No..." I say with a weak voice. Despite the _need_ to tell the old man that I know the criminal, that he's right beside him, something holds me back from saying it.

I think of the possibilities. If I point at the cloaked man, he will surely make a fuss and might hurt the other passengers. On the other hand, if he gets busted, this old man who might be really a Shinobi pretending to be a Chi will arrest the cloaked man, and then the murders will end.

I make my decision.

"You don't know him, Miss?" The old man asks, again.

This time, I compose myself, looking at the old man with conviction.

"No."

I gasp for oxygen and snap my eyes wide open. A hand pushes me down and I see Anko looking at me worriedly. I blink the mist away from my eyes. I press my palm on my sweaty forehead.

Oh, so I was in the simulation? But what's with the look of worry?

"What's wrong? What's the result?" I ask breathlessly, still trying to catch my breath. That was my first simulation experience.

Anko looks at the monitor. "Yori..."

I almost sigh in relief. But I feel like Anko wants to say more, so I keep quiet and let her continue.

True enough, she speaks again after a few seconds, "...Chi, and Shinobi."

I frown. I got three kumi?

"Is that even possible?" I ask.

Anko nods. "Rare, but not impossible." But how? How am I supposed to choose now?

Anko gazes at me, the naughtiness her eyes had before is gone.

"The test is supposed to determine your trait, which will put you to the kumi your trait is suited for. The way you reacted in the dog scene; telling the girl you won't choose until she explains it makes you both a Chi and Shin, the way you protected the girl using your own body is a Yori thing to do, but the way you dealt with the animal, is the way a Chi would do. Those two actions combined makes you fit to be a Shinobi, as well."

My head spins as I try to absorb the information. So, the result depends on what I have chosen in the simulation? I just did what I have to do, and ended up having three choices?

"I created another simulation for you, in an attempt to erase the other traits. The bus scene. I hoped Chi, Shin, and Shinobi will be removed from the list because of that. However, only the Shin was eliminated."

"Wait, why did you _hope_ the other kumi will be eliminated?" I feel nauseated from the serum intake and the sudden bombarding of new information about myself.

Anko sits properly, taking both of my hands in hers. Her face looks too serious I think I might be in danger.

And I am right.

"Because you, Sakura, are a special case. There are only a few of you who fit to be in more than one kumi. They call people like you a _tokushu_ , and those in high powers want you all gone."

I gape at her. I will be killed?

"But why—"

Anko interrupts me. "If you want to live, stay in Yori. Because that's the result I encoded. Tell them I dismissed you early because you were not feeling well."

I want to ask more, to get more information, but Anko gestures me to go out through the backdoor. A Shinobi's wrath is not something I want to receive, so I quietly follow, sneaking one last look at the Shinobi in hopes she will call me back.

She didn't call me back.

Now I am confused more than ever. We are supposed to follow the test results, but my results tell me I'm compatible with three kumi. What should I choose now? Chi is definitely out of the list. So, I'll just be choosing between Yori and Shinobi, because both are plausible choices for me.

I groan. This is bad. I should only consider Yori for my family… and myself.

Since Sai isn't finished yet, there's only one place where I can relax for a bit. And there's only one person I can consult with.

.

.

"Auntie, are you here?" I open the door, peeking inside to look for a busty blonde in her white uniform. But no one is inside, even if Shizune, the assistant, said my aunt is in. Shrugging, I still enter the room and take a seat on one of the chairs in front of a desk. There on the table is a glass plaque where "DR. TSUNADE SENJU, M.D." is written.

Like the entire hospital, this room's walls are painted white. Auntie's room is quite different, though. There are no picture frames inside, papers and medical books are scattered everywhere, not even being bothered to be placed in the gigantic shelf, and the smell of sake is always lingering. I wonder why her patients aren't bothered by it.

To be of use to my aunt, I begin arranging the books in her shelf. I may not know much about the medical field, but at least I know where each heavy book should be placed.

I really wanted to be a doctor, because it feels awesome when I help heal someone. However, it is a rule in Konoha that children are not to be trained yet in their kumi's professions until they have attended the Choosing Ceremony. Thus, I am not yet allowed to train as a medic.

Fortunately, my aunt, Tsunade, loves breaking rules, so she secretly taught me basics in medicine and healing when I accidentally told her I want to be a doctor. She even joked that my big forehead was a great help in my quick memorization skills.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" A deep, commanding woman's voice shocks me, making me almost drop the Chemistry book I am holding.

I face the young-looking blonde in a white lab coat and white kimono. Even a doctor is not exempted from the restricting clothing. She may look young because of her flawless face and golden hair in pigtails, but she really isn't young; believe it or not, she's already fifty. Thanks to her specialization in Dermatology and General Surgery.

"Shishou!" I exclaim. I call her that way whenever we're inside her room since she's still technically my mentor. Judging from the small room where she came from, she just finished drinking sake, again. Seriously, she takes it as if it's water.

"The test is still on-going, right?" Shishou walks to her desk and slumps on her chair.

"Well, I'm not really feeling well after drinking the serum, so…"

"Then what are you doing here, fixing my damn books? Go home, drink medicine and rest!" Shishou yelled. She really has an odd way of showing concern. Heh.

I press my lips to a firm line while staring at my feet. I did not want to go home yet. For a while I wanted to forget about the aptitude test, the results and the Choosing Ceremony. If I go home, I will be forced to think about all of those.

The hospital is always my escape to my problems.

It's weird, but I have a feeling I won't be able to visit this place anytime soon.

Shishou seems to understand, for she stands up and makes her way to her small operating room. She looks over to me over her shoulder, with a small smile. I know she understands me.

"Show me what you have learned."

.

.

I have stayed longer than expected in the hospital. It is already night when I got out.

Luckily, Shishou didn't have many patients for this day so she was able to focus on my little training. She's glad with my progress.

Even if I'm already late, I have chosen to walk instead of riding the bus back to the Yori compound. I have so many things to contemplate on, and walking around Konoha is always effective in making me think properly. I'm sure my parents will understand.

A group of Shinobi passes, rather, dashes by. They are all laughing and yelling about a successful mission they just had, whatever that was. I see them run through walls, jumping over roofs, until they enter a tent eatery, probably to have some sake to celebrate. I sometimes wonder how sake tastes like. Aunt Tsunade didn't want me drinking one because I'm underage. Actually, sake is prohibited in the Yori, but my aunt is really stubborn.

I suddenly recall what she said before I went out.

 _"I'll see you soon, my niece. Don't forget everything that I've taught you. You will be needing it. I wish you luck, Sakura."_

Did Aunt Tsunade assume I will be transferring to another kumi? It sounds like a farewell to me. I mean, I haven't decided yet on what to choose. So, how did she reach that conclusion?

It's true that I have always envied the Shinobi's freedom, but there is no safety over there which I have in the Yori. Besides, I want to be a doctor. And the only way to achieve it is through staying. This way, I won't be disappointing my family, too.

"What are you doing, wandering around the city at night alone, young girl?" A dirty old man approaches me. His previously white outfit is already almost black in grime and tattered, his grey hair is unruly and smelly, and his ruined bag is carelessly slung over his shoulders. He grins toothless, and steps closer to me.

"Do you, by any chance, have some food to spare this old man?" The factionless says.

Indeed, there's a sandwich inside my bag. Mother always gives me extra food in case I stumble upon a factionless and give it to the needy. But, there's a gnawing feeling inside me saying I should not give it to him because he's scaring me. I have encountered lots of factionless on the streets, but I'm with either my parents or Sai so I am not the one doing the talking and giving.

Nonetheless, I fish out the chicken sandwich from my bag and give it to the man, hoping he would leave me alone quick.

"Ah, so it's Choosing Ceremony time, huh." He catches my attention. His grin becomes wider when I focus my gaze on him. "Little girl, choose carefully. Choose the kumi which will keep you safe."

I frown. "I do not understand. You must have failed the initiation of your chosen kumi?"

The old man laughs boisterously, which I find rude. I'm being serious here.

"Oh no, little girl. I quit. Because I chose the wrong kumi. I was not safe there."

Before I could ask what group he was affiliated with, he leans closer to me and whispers, "I am like you, young one."

He is also a tokushu? He confirms my question by winking. Ugh, that was disgusting.

"Sakura!"

At the side, I see Sai running towards me while waving his hand. Must have been hard running wearing that kimono and slippers. I look back to the old man, only to find him walking away while eating the sandwich.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." The factionless says before completely going out of hearing range.

"Where were you? Why didn't you tell me you were dismissed earlier? I looked for you even at the hospital but Shizune-san said you're already out. You could have informed me, you know!" Sai rumbles, panting. He tends to get that way whenever he's worrying about me. Actually, I always make him worry. I am the more troublesome between the two of us.

Suddenly, just like what I had with Aunt Tsunade, I get the feeling of not seeing Sai again. What does this mean?

I am not even thinking of anything as I hug his waist and bury my face on his shoulder, inhaling the natural lemon scent on his clothes. It's amazing that just a year ago, I was still taller than Sai, and now he's inches ahead of me. When did his shoulders become this broad?

Sai takes me aback when he hugs me tighter, as if not wanting to let go. Are we having the same thought? Is he going to transfer? Or I'll be the one transferring?

We are weird like that. We can understand each other even without words. We can read each other like an open book. We can speak without opening our mouths. We are inseparable.

Sai pulls away but keeps his firm grip on my shoulders. The way he stares at me makes me nervous, but not the way the factionless did. It is... in a good way... I guess.

Then he finally talks. "I'll be selfish if I do this, but who cares? And please don't punch me."

His palms touch my jaw and he pulls me. Soon, I feel soft lips pressing firmly against mine. But it is not demanding. It is just there, not moving.

I cannot hear anything except for the violent beating of my heart and pulse. What is this? Why is Sai kissing me? Sai, my best friend through thick and thin? Sai, the person who didn't care seeing my underwear? Sai, who is immune to female wiles, is kissing me?

I release the breath I didn't know I was holding when he pulls away. He avoids meeting my gaze, because I can see how pinkish his pale skin has become after that bold move of his.

Or is it because he's disappointed I didn't kiss back? How could I, when he took me by surprise! He knows how awkward I am in the romance aspect so he should have expected that.

Still, it didn't stop me from smiling. Sai rarely shows affection towards me, so I'm really happy, even if it meant he wanted to take it to the next level.

But we both know we would not be able to do that.

I take his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I smile at him and he smiles back, relief crossing his features. So he was scared that I will shout at him. I poke his cheek. It is our way of comforting each other.

"Let's go home?"

He nods, his cheeks still pink, lifting his finger to poke my cheek, too. "Yeah, let's."

.

.

We stop at our doorway. Seeing the lights are on, my parents are already home. I begin thinking of excuses as to why I came home late. My father gets paranoid always.

"So, I'll see you soon." Sai mumbles.

Why my smile feels so sad, I didn't know, because Sai does the same thing. My chest hurts.

I step closer to him, tiptoe and press a chaste kiss on his cheek, whispering, "Yeah, soon."

We didn't let go of each other's hands for a while. He tightens his hold on me, and I do the same.

But we know we have to let go.

"Good night, Sai."

"Good night, Sakura."

With that, Sai takes his leave, and I watch him until his back disappears from my sight.

I will miss him.

I spin and carefully skip towards home, cautiously looking out for signs of my parents. Hopefully they're at the kitchen preparing for dinner.

Unfortunately, Father is already there, looking all grumpy while crossing his arms. I swear I see his pink mustache move.

I gulp.

"F-Father..." I grin sheepishly, praying that my charms will have an effect on him. After all, I am his precious little princess.

His face remains stoic, as if he's in a senate meeting.

"Explain."

I know what he meant. He's not really mad at me. He is just worried and he's being _fatherly_. I'm used to his weirdness.

And I know the best excuse that will work on him.

"I went to Aunt Tsunade and had a long chat with her." Father is afraid of the Senju Tsunade. Well, who isn't? She's almost his wife's mother. Father had to suffer under Aunt's hands just to get her blessing.

"And you came home alone?" He is definitely finding a way to scold me. Heh, this geezer.

"No, I was with Sai."

His shoulders relax at the mention of Sai's name. If there's anyone he could trust the most with me, that would be Sai. And I feel the same way.

.

.

We did not talk about the aptitude test or the ceremony tomorrow. We talk about different things, anything to avoid the sensitive topics. Besides, we are not allowed to discuss to anyone about our test results. The decision will always be up to us.

It is nice spending time with my parents like a normal happy family. The tasteless chicken seems delicious to me. I already forgot when the last time I laughed this hard with them is.

When it is time to sleep, my parents take me in their arms. Actions like this make me teary-eyed, especially with my current situation. Father pulls away and gets inside their room before his tears could come out.

Mother stays, caressing and admiring my hair the way she likes to. I see her eyes also get watery, but she's doing a better job in holding them back unlike Father.

"Choose whatever will make you happy. We love you, Sakura."

Then, I realize, only my family can make me happy. There's no way I would leave them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Shucks, did I do well? Is it too long? Please do give feedback! It will help me a lot to correct mistakes and improve heol. Pretty pretty please *puppy eyes*_

 _P.S. The changes I mentioned will start on the next chapter. Please do watch out for it!_

 _P.S.S. You can find me on tumblr! It's: **CHEERRY-BLOSSOMS** :) I've been idle for a while tho, but I'm going active now! :)_

 _Thank you!_


	2. Choosing Ceremony

I want to thank everyone who have given this fic a chance! I might follow the original novel during the first chapters, but rest assured I will completely deviate from it soon. I'm not even reading it for references, and I already forgot most scenes. You will see familiar scenes, but those are from what I recall from the novel since this is sort of an adaptation. But let's not judge the entire story from the first chapter. Anyways, let's have a recap on the terms:

- _Kumi_ (means "group"): Faction

- _Yori_ (means "public servant"): Abnegation

- _Yasuragi_ (means "peace"): Amity

- _Shinobi_ (we all know what that means): Dauntless

- _Chi_ (means "know"): Erudite

- _Shin_ (means "truth"): Candor

- _Tokushu_ (means "special"): Divergent

Again, I'm not fluent in Japanese so if the terms I included are used differently, please let them be for I chose those because they sounded good

 **Summary** : In a world where everyone should know where they belong, she is the only one who doesn't.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, Divergent and the cover picture.

Enjoy!

 **Aberrant**

 **by cheerry-blossoms**

 **.**

 **Chapter Two - Choosing Ceremony  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As I come out of the bathroom, freshly bathed and robed, Mother hands me a set of elegant kimono. Its layers are white and silver, with beautiful silver cherry blossom flowers embroidered on every part of the cloth. It's really stunning. The design is carefully detailed, the silk is smooth on my fingertips, and the sleeves reach down to my ankles. It must have been expensive.

She tells me it's really reserved for the Choosing Day. It is one of the few days where a Yori can dress up beautifully. They say it's for good luck… for us to be able to make the _right_ decision.

Actually, I thought for a second it is for my wedding day.

After Mother fixes my clothes and hair, she steps back to stare at me from head to toe. This time, she doesn't hold back her tears, and she's the one who pulls me to her. It breaks my heart seeing her so down, knowing I'm the reason.

I want to cry, but the tears won't come out. I want to hug back, but my arms won't move. I want to assure her I'm staying, but the words won't come out. I stay immobile, as I listen to her broken weeping. To be honest, I don't know why she is acting this way.

Father is more composed than last night, though his eyes are still a bit swollen. Probably he cried his eyes out before sleeping. Not wanting another depressing episode, I latch my arms on his, smiling sweetly, and is rewarded by his normal goofy grin. I don't like it when my Father gets sad.

We meet with Sai and his grandparents on our way to Konoha Academy for the Choosing Ceremony. The awkwardness Sai and I had yesterday is gone; we are back. We are talking and bickering like how we used to.

"You look so ugly in that kimono." Sai comments. I grimace, but in Sai's language, it meant I look great. In all fairness, Sai's new kimono looks good on him. There's no way I will tell him that.

To hide my embarrassment, I lightly punch him on his arm, and he laughs.

Today feels so normal, even though something big is going to happen which will change our entire lives.

.

.

The hall for the ceremony is bigger than the cafeteria. This is also where they hold the Welcome Ceremony for Konoha Academy students at every beginning of the school year. It will be long before I can enter this place again.

Families from different kumi flock together, creating that familiar noise again from the cafeteria. As usual, the Yori are delegated at the corner, followed by the Yasuragi, Chi, Shin, and Shinobi.

On the stage in front of the chairs, there are five stools at its center. If I'm correct, those symbolize each kumi. And that's where we'll make a blood compact to our chosen kumi in front of this crowd. Suddenly, I feel nervous.

A tall man whose skin is as white as paper—even whiter than Sai's—approaches us. He has the weirdest appearance I have ever seen. His eyes are similar to that of a snake's and his black hair is longer than mine. There's a purple ink under his yellow eyes extending until both side of his nose bridge. Somehow, his appearance sends chill through my spine, in a bad way. I don't like him.

The man adjusts his blue suit, flashing a creepy smile towards us. "Well, good morning to you and your family, Kizashi-kun, Mebuki-kun." Kizashi-kun? Mebuki-kun? Was he close to my parents?

I hear Father growl. The answer to my question is a no, then.

"Oh, is this your daughter? She's grown to be a beautiful young woman, just like her mother!" Snake man directs his creepy eyes at me.

I frown as he stares at me. I really hate snakes, to be honest. They're ugly… dangerous… scaly… and… well, ugly.

Noting my lack of response, Snake-man chuckles, extending his white hand towards me. "How rude of me, I am Orochimaru. May I know your name, young lady?"

Father makes a move to pull me away from Orochimaru, but I am quick to grasp on the white hand, which is surprisingly cold.

I'm not used to handshakes, though, because the Yori greeting is a bow.

"Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you, Orochimaru-sama." Still, my parents taught me proper etiquette in meeting with superiors, no matter how much I dislike him. I already heard about Orochimaru. He's the leader of the Chi, and probably the one who starts the nasty rumors about our leaders. So that's why I hated him at first sight. Good thing I eliminated Chi from my list.

As much as my blood boils, I keep a confident and polite face. Orochimaru is still, after all, an official.

Orochimaru smirks as he lets go of my hand. "Sakura. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he pauses a beat, and then adds, "I like you." Too bad, I don't like you.

"It's an honor." I return his smirk and let go of his hand.

"As expected of a Senju." Orochimaru remarks, but I am not able to talk more as my parents are already pulling me to the Yori area. The Senju name is really a sensitive topic to my parents. Orochimaru seems to be aware of it.

"Ah, Uchiha-san!" I hear Orochimaru gleefully say. I glance to the newly-arrived family in black who stops at the mention of the name.

They are a black-haired family of four; two identical males with two diagonal lines formed on both sides of their nose, the older one having a lighter shade of hair, while the younger male has his quite longer one in a ponytail; the mother has an angelic face, her long tresses brushed back; and behind all of them is a young man who looks the same age as me, his similarly raven hair is spiked at the back, though I can't properly observe his features because he's not even glancing at Orochimaru. All of them are dressed quite formally—by Shinobi standards. The males are in long-sleeved black shirt and slacks, while the woman is wearing a long-sleeved black dress.

All of them are _shining_. I wonder why.

As Father pulls me to go up the stairs, the young man fully faces my direction, and our gazes meet. His coal eyes keenly follow my movements, making me feel conscious of my appearance. Handsome is not even the appropriate word to describe him. He's… too beautiful… for a man.

I feel my heart skip a beat.

His eyes didn't leave mine until his family already walks to their designated seat, which is at the front.

I then notice the sign on their backs. A red and white fan—I almost gasp in shock. His father is the Hokage of the Shinobi! I should have known at the mention of their surname!

Did I just have a staring competition against the Shinobi prince? I gulp.

"Hey, you look uglier. What's wrong?" Well, I'll give it to Sai for completely ruining the mood.

I sigh softly, making sure my expression is better before facing my best friend. "Just nervous. Are you?" Sai really looks worried. Do I really look weird?

Sai, of course, my mind reader, doesn't believe me, but didn't push further. He shrugs and leans back on the white chair, answering, "No." I don't know if he means he's not nervous or I don't look weird. I just choose the former.

I glare at him. "I'm so happy for you." I say sarcastically before rolling my eyes. Our banters always manage to make me forget what's bothering me.

"Just be yourself, Sakura." Sai tells me with a smile, his finger poking my cheek. He really knows how to deal with me. What would I do without him?

I watch him for a while, taking notes of some details I didn't bother noticing until now. He has become manlier, no doubt about that. Puberty works its magic on people. My gaze then lands on his lips, which are quite thicker than I thought. I distinctly remember the feeling of his soft plump lips on mine, making my heart beat faster.

If Sai and I manage to stay in Yori, I am sure we will take our relationship to another level.

My face lights up and I poke his cheek back. "I can't believe someone is whiter than you." I joke, pertaining to Orochimaru. Sai snorts. His skin is a sensitive topic. Hah.

Oddly, I feel goosebumps crawling up my skin. I unconsciously turn to the Shinobi area, finding the Shinobi prince staring at me, again.

I will not forget those eyes.

.

.

Sarutobi-sama gives the opening speech about the history of Konoha and the Kumi system that I've already memorized. He explains the importance of each kumi, blah, blah, blah. I didn't bother listening, for my mind is still occupied by that Uchiha boy.

He actually doesn't tear his gaze off of me until his older brother, I presume, talks to him. I know he's looking at me, for when I glance around to check if there are other females behind me, I saw him smirk. Geez, that was just... I don't know, sexy?

He's handsome, that's a fact, but Sai is also good-looking, so I have no idea why I feel so nervous around him. What's so different about him aside from being a spoiled prince?

Then I see Sai stand up, and everyone's eyes are on him. Oh, is it his turn already?

My heart is now thumping wildly. I try breathing deeply to calm down, but it isn't working.

I will be called after Sai.

Sai confidently climbs up the stage, accepting the knife from Sarutobi-sama. He stands at the center, placing the blade on his right palm. I remember him saying he's not even nervous. It means he's a hundred percent sure of his choice. Well, that's Sai for you. He's the most confident person I know. Perhaps, that is why we match. I am the opposite.

From the left, the Yasuragi bowl contains rice grains as a sign of their simple and productive life. White pebbles are there in the Yori bowl, signifying nature's generosity to mankind. There in the Shinobi bowl are lit coals for their fiery bravery. Laurel leaves fill the Chi's bowl, which are associated with knowledge. Lastly, clear water is in the bowl of the Shin, a sign of their transparency and fair judgment.

Sai hesitates for a while before piercing the blade on his skin. I feel Mother's hand wrap on mine firmly, probably to relax me. But I didn't fully feel it, for I am focusing on my best friend who is about to make his greatest decision.

Will he stay with me? Will we still be together?

My heart drops the same time his blood does on the clear water.

"Shin!"

The Shin's cheers are blurry on my ears. I focus my gaze on him, mentally screaming for him to look at me. I need an explanation! I know he can hear me, because we're weird that way, right? We can understand each other without needing for words, right? Even without shouting for the other's name, we'll be there, right? We are best friends, right? Right?

 _Sai, please look at me!_

Sai didn't even glance at our direction.

That's when I realize, we are now separated.

"Haruno Sakura."

I freeze at the sound of my name. I am still not over the transfer of my best friend, and now I'm being pressured to make a choice. I can't even think clearly right now. I might not make a good decision. Dear Hashirama, we haven't got the chance to meet in person but please help me.

Mother squeezes my hand, and it wakes me up from my trance. I nervously smile at her and Father before standing up, constantly chanting mentally to not mind the stares of the people in the room. I hold my hands together so people wouldn't see how hard I am shaking.

My surroundings never felt this cold before.

I go up the stage and take the knife from Sarutobi-sama, who smiles at me knowingly. They probably assume the senator's daughter and Hashirama's grand-granddaughter will not betray her kumi and stay.

I stop in front of the Yori bowl, fixing my gaze on the pebbles. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I think of my parents, my home, the Yori people, the compound, Aunt Tsunade, the hospital. I think of them and strengthen my resolve on choosing the Yori. I think of my ambition to be the best doctor after Aunt Tsunade. I am pretty sure I will choose the Yori.

 _Don't think about Sai… don't… don't…_

 _Sai, stop smiling like an idiot._

My mind flashes scenes of people in black running on walls and jumping on roofs. I see the Shinobi people run and laugh without care. I see them free to be whoever they are. I see them eating wherever they want. I see them protecting and fighting for the weak. I see them happy.

 _"If you want to live, stay in Yori."_

I want to be with my family. I want to be safe.

Forget about Sai.

 _"I'll be selfish if I do this, but who cares?"_

Shut up, Sai.

 _"Just be yourself, Sakura."_

 _"I'll see you soon, my niece."_

 _"Choose whatever will make you happy. We love you, Sakura."_

I'm selfless, and I want to protect my loved ones.

My eyes snap open.

The sound of gasps snaps me back to reality. Just then, I feel the sting on my palm. I look down on my hand, my eyes widening realizing it is above the Shinobi bowl, with my blood dripping on the coals.

There is pregnant silence. Tears gather on my eyes, threatening to fall any second now. I can't breathe. I am numb. I can't think.

"Shinobi." Sarutobi-sama's voice is weaker than his previous announcement, less certain.

The roars of Shinobi break the dramatic silence.

I just chose to be a Shinobi.

I should want to take it back, even though it would be useless. But I don't. I silently accept the bandage from a Shinobi, and make my way to their area with my head down. Now I understand why Sai didn't look at us. I don't think I can face the Yori people now, after that stunt Sai and I pulled. What would my parents say? What would Aunt Tsunade say?

Oh, right, I'm not allowed to see them much now.

"Welcome," says a man with a hoarse voice. I look up and see the same person Orochimaru was talking to; the Hokage of Shinobi, Uchiha Fugaku. His hand is also extended, just like how Snake-man did, only that he has a tanned skin. Out of courtesy, I shake his hand using my unwounded one, hoping he won't notice that I'm still shaking.

He did notice, anyway.

He tells me to quickly take a seat for I look like I could faint already. I nod and move towards the black chairs, only to find myself eye-to-eye with the handsome prince, yet again. I can't decipher what his stare means. He isn't smiling, yet he doesn't look angry. His eyes are blank.

Still, he's the prince of my new kumi; therefore, I bow respectfully at him, blushing as I remember it is a Yori thing. He smirks at me, amused, so I rush to find a vacant seat for me at a corner, my Yori blood kicking in, which happens to be beside a lone blond who has weird whisker marks on his cheeks. The black tracksuit he's wearing has a strip of orange on the upper shoulders up the neck area. I guess he just has bad taste in fashion.

He grins widely at me; it's so friendly that I immediately smile back. At least someone is nice in this kumi.

He tells me his name is Uzumaki Naruto.

The Uchiha gets called—he is called _Sasuke_ —and as expected, he chooses the Shinobi without the hesitation I had. The yells are very loud, and I can particularly hear screaming from girls. It's not surprising; with his good looks, he'll definitely have lots of admirers from this wild crowd. He being the prince is just a bonus.

I hear Naruto snort. I see him frowning and crossing his arms while mumbling something. I just notice it's only the two of us who aren't rejoicing for the prince's choice. Ah, I smell jealousy.

It's weird that when Naruto's name is called, everyone is silent. As in, total silence. Naruto's playful demeanor is gone. I sense tension among the Shinobi when he climbs up the stage.

No one even claps when he drips his blood on the coals.

.

.

The Shinobi are the first ones to leave the hall. Among the crowd, I peek at my parents who are still sitting on the white chairs. The Yori are always the last to leave, being the selfless bunch they are, for they will help clean the place.

It must have been my imagination, but my parents are smiling at me. My chest hurts thinking I won't be able to be their daughter from now on. How I would like to talk to them for the last time, to apologize for everything. But then, no matter what happens, no matter what they think of me, they will always be my parents, despite whatever trash the kumi system dictates.

I didn't bother looking for Sai.

As we reach the stairs, the crowd suddenly runs. I would probably get pushed around if not for Naruto taking my hand to drag me.

This is it, this is the freedom and excitement I have always envied in the Shinobi. This is the adrenaline rush I've wanted to feel. Despite having difficulties in running because of my footwear, I smile widely, letting Naruto guide me who, thankfully, is considerate of my attire.

We run and cheer with the other Shinobi as we get outside the building. Everything is new to me; I have never run this way before, I have never laughed with someone this hard. My cheekbones are hurting because of too much smiling. I just can't help it. I'm happy, I'm excited, and I'm free!

We head to another building near the academy, noticing the Shinobi running up the stairs. Great, stairs again! This building is no less than ten floors!

"I think you should remove your slippers and socks, Sakura-chan." Naruto suggests, making a face at my footwear as we stop at the building entrance. Hey, they're beautiful and expensive! I pout.

Then, I hear the boisterous yells of the Shinobi passing by us, until the two of us are nearly left outside.

Naruto gets moving, shouting for me to follow suit if we don't want to be last.

 _Ah, never mind!_ With a crying heart, I leave my precious slippers and socks, and run after Naruto.

These people run too fast! My lungs and legs are already burning due to exhaustion, yet they still have the energy to laugh and shout. I'm lagging behind them now! I think Naruto has forgotten about me already. I raise my kimono up to my thighs so I can charge faster. But it is just the first floor and I can already feel my legs giving up.

No, no, this can't be happening! You can do this, Sakura! _CHA!_

"Nice legs!" the blonde in gray beside me breathlessly remarks with a smirk, running next to me. She is in the same sweaty state as I am, though I think she can endure this longer than me.

Despite the heating of my cheeks, I did not have the leisure to push the hem down, only to receive a jolly but tired laugh from the girl beside me. Her messed up yellow hair reminds me of my mother and aunt, only that it is tied up in a high ponytail. Her baby blue eyes sparkled as she continues laughing. She's beautiful.

I grimace a bit. I can't afford to speak since I'm saving my breath. Gosh, I've never been this desperate for oxygen. Plus, I am sweating so heavily I can feel the loose strands of my hair sticking on my face and neck.

"I'm Ino!" She gleefully shouts. Geez, stop talking! You'll get tired easier!

"You're soooooo slow, Yamanaka!" A brunet wearing gray jacket passes by while laughing maniacally, another boy with pineapple hairstyle in a blue shirt following him silently as they take a turn.

A vein appears on Ino's forehead. "SHUT UP, DOG!"

My eyes start to become watery. Desperation to just finish this quickly fills me. Whatever Ino is saying, it didn't reach my senses.

I stop in the middle, clutching on the metal rails as I catch my breath. Ino also stops and looks at me, panting as heavily as I do. I can't help it; I have to stop. I can't make it if I don't. I was not raised for this kind of extreme activity. My frail body couldn't keep up. My vision is spinning, my chest is tightening and I can't feel my legs and feet anymore. A few seconds of rest would be enough. I don't care if I'm last.

"Hey, you alright? Only five floors more, we can do this!" Ino places a hand on my shoulder, and somehow I feel reassured. I glance at the white wall, a big red '10' is painted on it. Wow, I reached the tenth floor without pausing? No wonder I feel like dying now.

Then, Ino offers her hand to me, the smile on her face never fading away. With all my resolve coming back, I grip her hand as firm, standing up despite my wobbly legs.

"I'm Sakura." I finally say.

Ino's red lips stretch further. "Well, let's go now, Sakura!" She shouts as she tugs on my hand.

Together, Ino and I run upstairs, supporting each other. Although I'm now forced to use one hand in holding my skirt, I don't mind. This is much better than running alone.

I smile, happy that I've met another transfer. Then I look at her clothes; a gray turtle-neck dress that ends above her knees. It has a slit on the side to reveal her netted leggings under her dress. The color of her clothes reminds me of Sai.

So he'll be wearing that color from now on, huh. He'll look dull in that color, though he looks like a ghost in the Yori kimono. Still, there's a part of me knowing he'll fit in there because of his honest mouth; that he's meant to be there from the very beginning. I should have known he'll choose that kumi.

The yells become louder as we reach the fourteenth floor—we are almost there! Ino and I look at each other and nod, our eyes full of determination. We exert all of our energy as we reach the last set of stairs. It feels like I'm running towards heaven, because of the blinding light shining at the top.

Naruto suddenly appears, his cerulean eyes getting rounder seeing me. He cups his hands on each corner of his lips, and shouts encouragingly at me, "COME ON, SAKURA-CHAN! YOU CAN DO IT, BELIEVE IT!" Wow, he is _that_ loud.

I launch myself at Naruto the moment I step on the last flight, feeling light and dizzy at the same time. We laugh hard as he spins me, and I don't even care if I get dizzier. I feel so comfortable around Naruto. He's like a long lost older brother to me thus I have no qualms in hugging him, _even if he left me a while ago._ I hug Ino next, as if we've been best friends since diapers.

I can't believe this; I survived running fifteen floors! It's an achievement! I have never thought I can experience this! The feeling's like I've already achieved all honors in the world!

"Why are you celebrating? This is troublesome." The Chi, rather _ex_ -Chi, boy with dark brown pineapple hair, who is the friend of Ino's friend, lazily drawls, peeking from the big door.

Naruto scratches the back of his head and he tells us to check out what's outside. Curious, we step out, eyes squinting as wind violently slaps our face and body. All the excitement just now gets drained watching a group of teens in black leap over the next buildings. We hear someone laugh from behind us, recognizing him to be "dog-boy."

"These are Kiba and Shikamaru; our fellow transfers." Ino points at dog-boy who has spiky brown hair wearing a gray jacket, a black fur attached around the hoodie, and at pineapple hair. He's donned in a ruffled blue shirt, its sleeves messily rolled up to his elbows, and slacks.

Kiba grins, showing his sharp teeth, while Shikamaru merely sighs and nods, as if he doesn't want to be here. I now know why Ino calls Kiba as dog-boy.

"Heeeeeh, hi, I'm Naruto! I'm Sakura-chan's friend!" Naruto cheerfully says, standing next to me. I blush hearing him say ' _friend_.' We only met a few hours ago and he already considers me a friend.

"Ooh, you're already friends with a Shinobi?" Ino exclaims, nudging my side. She has that suggestive smile I don't like. "You're good! Let's be friends!" Aren't we friends already?

"You look like an idiot." Kiba says next, pointing at Naruto. The blond shrieks and growls at the former Shin, "You look like a dog!"

"Why, thank you!"

I sigh. So this is how a Shin's mouth rolls. It really can't be controlled. I have never had a personal conversation with one of them, actually. Though Sai is frank, he still has some control unlike these people.

Naruto and Kiba's bickering stops when we hear other people shout louder. Some of the Shinobi who were resting finally followed the others.

"Prepare your legs!" Naruto chirps as he jogs on one spot, shaking his hands.

I assume the distances between the buildings range from one to two meters. Yikes, that's still far in my standards.

Oh great. Are they trying to kill us?

"Are they trying to kill us?!" Ino the honest girl voices out my thoughts.

"How troublesome... just leave me here." Shikamaru mumbles. He really looks unwilling to be in the Shinobi, but why did he choose to be here? He can never change factions again. "I'd rather be factionless than die." I cringe at his words. There's nothing worse than being factionless.

"Oh come on, you sass, you made it this far! Make the most of it!" Kiba pulls the whining Shikamaru with him where Naruto is.

"The first one wins?" Kiba grins at the blond. Wow, instant friendship is awesome.

Naruto beams and holds out his fist. "You'll treat me ramen if I win, believe it!" Gosh, they are so enthusiastic.

"3, 2, 1!" Kiba and Naruto shout before running to leap across the gap between the buildings, running towards the next one with Shikamaru trailing behind them, grumbling curses.

Ino and I immediately lean on the wall like the three guys did. This time, Ino didn't hold her hand out to me, since we're gonna need to exert more effort than we did by running. I gather my skirt up to my thighs again, glancing at my new friend.

At the count of three, the two of us run and jump. We successfully reach the next establishment and the others.

We have crossed five buildings by now. This is actually more fun than I thought! I could only watch Shinobi do this when I was still in Yori, and now I'm doing it! Even if this is more life-threatening, I am enjoying this more than taking the stairs.

However, on the sixth building, I see the others pausing for a while somewhere at the center before charging with all their might. Much to my horror, there are a few who doesn't reach the next building and fall. I shut my eyes tight, trying to block the image of someone dying. Horrified screams and cries come after that; everyone becomes more desperate.

" _Fuck_ ," Kiba utters, his eyes as wide as saucers, as he watches what's happening.

If there's one thing I realize, it is that they are indeed trying to kill us.

"In my estimation, the gap between this building and the next one is a bit more than three meters," Shikamaru mumbles, his chin placed on his fingers, eyes narrowed at the next building. "It would be difficult, considering the maximum distance most people can cross is ten feet, using a forty-five degree projectile angle. If we start from here, in the double amount of power we exerted from before, we might reach the other side, but I cannot ensure our safety."

We stare at Shikamaru like we are the biggest idiots in the world and he's the smartest man alive. Feeling our gazes on him, he breaks free from his Physicist mode and looks at us, puzzled.

Ino steps forward and pats him on the shoulder, smiling approvingly. "I made the right decision to befriend you."

"User," Shikamaru grumbles while rolling his eyes. "Remember to always bend your knees while running, spread your arms while on air and move your legs as if you're pedaling a bicycle."

I gulp. I don't know how to ride the bicycle.

Naruto bumps his fist on his palm with a determined grin. "I don't understand him, but let's do this, team, believe it!"

"Who said we're a team, idiot?!"

"Aren't we, dog?!"

"Troublesome."

We bide our time waiting for the others to cross the building. The three boys, as usual, are in front of us. I chant a prayer in my head as I watch them run and jump just as Shikamaru instructed. A sigh of relief is released from me when they safely landed and are rolling on the ground. Ouch, that must have hurt. I can hear Naruto's whining from here.

"Let's do this, Sakura!" Ino encourages me, though I can clearly see the nervousness on her features. Not trusting my voice, I only nod a bit, signaling her I'm ready when she is. Actually, I'm not ready.

I keep my gaze straight, catching sight of the noisy blond waving his hands at us. I take a deep breath as I tighten my grip on the hem of my kimono, which is raised so high one could almost see my underwear. I can do this!

At Ino's signal, we sprint to the edge, gathering the needed power on my legs, I assume. Once my body is in the air, I try to do what Shikamaru said, but for the love of Hashirama, I just can't get it! I also can't move my arms because I'm holding my dress! Instead, I move my legs aimlessly, praying to my ancestors that they help me again this time and make this effective.

My heart stops beating as my bare feet land on the elevated edge of the other rooftop. Ino is rolling on the cement now. I grin triumphantly, and in relief; we made it!

However, wind unexpectedly blows hard at my front.

 _Shit!_

I shut my eyes tight preparing for my fall.

 _"SAKURA-CHAN!"_

It happens in a blink of an eye. Instead of cement crashing my body, a strong arm wraps on my waist and pulls me off the edge. I am maneuvered to the side, my face hitting something hard but warm. I am panting heavily; much heavier after climbing up the stairs. My body is cold and shaking, my lips are quivering, and my eyes are still shut, trying to ease the adrenaline rush away first. I clutch on the cloth tight to remind me this is real.

I want to cry.

I almost died there. One wrong step, one wrong move, I'd have my body down this building.

All I know is that I'm safe, and the owner of this incredibly warm body is my savior.

I finally build up the courage to open my eyes, the first thing I see is black… then a sweaty chest.

I lift my gaze up, freezing when those familiar dark eyes meet my own. It happens again, my heart begins racing in my chest. Those face and eyes I could not forget. It is him.

My knees weaken.

"S-Sakura-chan— _Teme_?!" Naruto's voice breaks our staring competition.

I move away from the Sasuke, mumbling my gratitude. I turn to my newly-made friends, my chest feeling warm seeing the sincere look of worry on their faces. I thought I would never see them again!

It's cool, though; I've gained more friends in the Shinobi than in Yori, when the day hasn't ended yet.

"Sakura-chan, you alright?" Naruto asks constantly checking for injuries. Ino rushes to me and hugs me, rambling how she thought I was going to die when we just met.

"Guys, I'm okay. U-Uchiha...san saved me." My hand rubs my nape. I feel shy calling him. I mean, should I call him with the - _sama_ , because he's the prince? Plus, he saved my life, I should be more respectful, right?

But it's awkward... and he doesn't seem to mind.

"Don't leave your friend, _dobe_ ," Sasuke then looks at me, I feel hairs on my nape stand up. "She attracts danger." I look down like a child reprimanded by a parent.

I'm not even offended by what he said, since it's somewhat true. Besides, it's the first time I hear his voice, okay.

Naruto glares at Sasuke like the person in front of him isn't royalty or something. "Asshole."

Ino gasps, while I gape at Naruto. She, too, obviously knows who this guy is.

But Sasuke is unmoved. He even retorts a "Loser."

If Naruto can talk to the prince like that without the prince getting mad, they must be good friends. Though they act like children. Is that why Naruto seems neglected by his fellow Shinobi?

One day, I'll ask Naruto about it. Hey, I'm allowed to be curious now!

"Sasuke-sama, it's time!" A brunette Shinobi tells Sasuke batting her eyebrows seductively. Her pressing her arms on her sides to emphasize her cleavage is such a sad and cheap tactic. A group of girls with different hair colors and styles are behind her, doing the same.

Good thing Sasuke didn't pay heed and just head to the gathered crowd on the other side, standing next to another boy with the Uchiha symbol on his back. At least the prince is not a pervert.

We didn't waste time, either. We run to the crowd and join them. Ino makes sure to check on me while running, and I continue to reassure her that I'm fine.

"Young ones, welcome to Shinobi!" A tall guy whose face is almost covered by a black mask enthusiastically says. A black band with a metal plate on it is placed horizontally on his forehead. On the metal plate is the Konoha symbol: a spiral with an arrow attached to it. There are other Shinobi beside him wearing the same protector on their forehead. All full-fledged Shinobi are given one as their identity as Konoha's protectors.

"Is what you want me to say," he continues, his silver spiky hair swaying along the wind. "But what I really want to say is..."

He pauses, quite dramatically, and I gulp waiting for his response. His once smiling eyes turn serious and intimidating.

"...welcome to hell."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Yay for Transfer + 1 Shinobi friendship! Haha! More characters revealed!

Yes, Sasuke is not Four. No, Kakashi is not Four. Yes, there is no Four. :D

This story will be longer than I thought, so I hope you guys will be patient in the slow pace.

Anyways, R & R? :)


	3. Shinobi

Super thanks again to the followers and reviewers! I think they're really effective in motivating a person to write more! I'm changing the genre to Romance... just because I can't help it lels I'm more of a romance writer :D Also, I can't edit my own work so please forgive me for any errors. Anyway, here's another review of the terms:

- _Kumi_ (means "group"): Faction

- _Yori_ (means "public servant"): Abnegation

- _Yasuragi_ (means "peace"): Amity

- _Shinobi_ (we all know what that means): Dauntless

- _Chi_ (means "know"): Erudite

- _Shin_ (means "truth"): Candor

- _Tokushu_ (means "special"): Divergent

Again, I'm not fluent in Japanese so if the terms I included are used differently, please let them be for I chose those because they sounded good

 **Summary** : In a world where everyone should know where they belong, she is the only one who doesn't.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, Divergent and the cover picture.

Enjoy!

 **Aberrant**

 **by cheerry-blossoms**

 **.**

 **Chapter Three - Shinobi  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"...welcome to hell."_

I shiver. I am now gradually regretting my decision to shift kumi.

The masked man silently observes us, continuously pacing back and forth with his hands hidden inside his pants' pockets. I suddenly feel conscious. My appearance is not exactly fit for a warrior; pink hair, small body, short height, and let's not forget my attire. Who would treat me as an enemy?

My hands are itching to fix my hair. It's already messed up because of all the running and jumping, and loose strands are all over my face. But I'm afraid this scary person will notice me and say something embarrassing about me.

"The name's Kakashi," the silver-haired says loudly. Then, he lowers his voice a little, "But all of you brats will call me Sensei. We're not close to be on a first name basis."

He leaps on the elevated edge, doing the same thing he did while he was observing us. This time, I can see him better. My short height has some disadvantages.

Kakashi is in a black long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt under a black and green flak jacket, while his dark pants that reach his ankles are quite baggy.

"Now, the last step in being officially a Shinobi initiate is through this." Kakashi points his thumb behind him.

Ugh, we're gonna jump again.

"We're gonna jump again?" Ino hisses at me, saying what's in my mind, again. She might have tried to be a bit quieter, but her Shin blood still runs in her so her voice has reached Kakashi.

"Why, _honestly_ , yes, Shin transfer." Kakashi answers with sarcasm, eyes narrowing at Ino. She hangs her head down, lips pouting. I'm sure it's hard for her to not speak her mind.

"Now, who wants to go first?"

Without letting a second pass, the tall blond beside me raises his hand, announcing proudly, "I'll do it, believe it!"

Shinobi-born people grimaces, and mumbles something to each other while giving Naruto nasty looks. Here they go again.

Kakashi, fortunately not joining the criticizing, nods and steps aside to give Naruto the space.

Naruto confidently marches towards the edge and jumps on it. He peeks down first before turning to us, rather to Sasuke at the front, pointing a finger at him.

"Ha! I got here before you! Beat that!"

Before Naruto can hear the angry reactions of the Shinobi-born, he already jumps off the edge while yelling.

The mumbles a while ago turn to yells of insults to my blond friend. I feel anger rushing through my veins, clenching my fist to stop myself from lashing out uncharacteristically. It's true that I don't know Naruto much, still, this is bullying! This is wrong! He doesn't even look like a weakling! Plus, he's in good terms with the prince… right…?

Someone ruffles my already messy hair, and I see Shikamaru replacing Naruto's spot. Shikamaru is looking straight. At first glance, he looks like he doesn't care, but if you focus on him, he's really holding himself back, which is logical because we're merely transfers and we don't know anything.

Ino huffs, her arms crossed. I can tell she does the same thing so as not to experience getting humiliated by Kakashi again.

A minute passes, and we hear no sound. Is Naruto okay?

Kakashi then directs his gaze at the Uchiha prince, "I take it you're next?"

"Hn." Sasuke untangles his arms from his chest.

Everybody seems to forget about Naruto, for all I hear are screams of adoration and encouragement.

"Suckers." Kiba growls under his breath.

 _"Uchiha-sama, you're so cool!"_

 _"Beat his ass, Sasuke-sama!"_

 _"Kyaa I'll go next!"_

 _"No, I'm next!"_

I sigh heavily. I just realize the screams are all from the girls. Maybe there are a few guys but they're probably just doing some ass-kissing.

"Can't blame them, though. He's hot." Ino whispers to me, nudging me on my side. I can't help but agree. Actually, yes, it's true. His black shirt has lots of creases, the first two upper buttons are undone—thus the exposition of his glistening chest—though his sleeves are amazingly neatly rolled up. Normally it would have been viewed as improper, but Sasuke managed to pull it off without looking dirty and indecent. I haven't encountered _hot_ boys in the Yori, I guess, for Sai is already considered as the hottest one and I am immune to his looks. So, I am awkward around Uchiha Sasuke, who is a kind of person new to my eyes.

We think he has heard us, despite the noise from his admirers, for before he reaches the edge, he faces our group, probably to tell us to shut up or something. He doesn't look like the type to fool around with girls, seeing as they can't even touch him.

My cheeks heat up remembering that he saved me—he touched me, and I _touched_ him, man! We _hugged_! I was pressed on his _chest_! _CHA!_

He points at me, with that poker face of his, saying, "You're next, Stiff."

Then, he is gone.

Eh? What happened? He was just talking to me and then he disappeared? How did he do that? It's either he's really fast or I didn't see him jump because I'm still shocked.

But the others also have the same reaction. The girls—even the boys—are silenced. Only Kakashi and Shikamaru didn't look surprised.

I think I turn paler when the remaining initiates turn to me with a mixture of surprise, curiosity, envy and anger on their faces. We're all pretty sure he was talking to me, for I am the only one wearing a white kimono in the group. Yori transfers in Shinobi are rare, as far as I am correct. Those who grew up in a safe and strict environment find the wildness and darkness of the Shinobi unpleasant. My presence here is indeed a surprise.

On the contrary, there is a high number of Shinobi transferring to Yori every year.

"Alright, _Pink_ , you heard the boy." Hatake drawls, bored. I'm a bit glad he didn't call me 'Stiff' but 'Pink' is still insulting.

The term 'Stiff' is actually an offending nickname of other kumi members for the Yori people, since we have a stiff, boring lifestyle.

The crowd parts for me when I walk, and it kinda feels awesome. But that is just temporary, because unlike with Naruto, they didn't even bother whisper about me, saying how my hair looks weird, my clothes don't fit me, or why their _Sasuke-sama_ chose me when I'm not even pretty. Why, thank you for the information.

I snort. My hair color is not weird in this kumi. The most extreme hues can be seen on Shinobis' hair, although mine is a hundred percent natural, unlike theirs.

I take a curious peek at what's behind this. Of course I need to prepare myself for the incoming doom!

Down there, I see a big cracked hole on the wooden roof, but I can't determine its depth since it's too dark inside the hole. What is under it? Kakashi said it's the last stage, so I just have to jump and it's over, right?

I wonder if I should also point at someone to go next. Never mind.

"Name?" Kakashi questions me, almost catching me off guard.

I am about to tell him my full name, but I don't want to be remembered as the Haruno who got away. That doesn't mean I'm not proud of my surname, I just...

This is a new kumi. I'm starting a new life. These are new people around me. I want the name 'Haruno' to remain attached to the Yori. Here in Shinobi, I have to create a new identity for myself.

So I say, "Sakura." Just Sakura would be fine for now, I guess. After all, transfers tend to change their surname after changing kumi.

When Kakashi gives me the signal, I carefully climb on the edge, hesitantly fixing my kimono up my thighs again.

"Whoo, nice legs, Stiff!" I hear someone from the back tease me, making the others laugh with him. "Take it off!"

So this is how Naruto feels.

 _Ignore them, Sakura._

"Go, Sakura!" Ino shouts at me encouragingly, along with Kiba. Shikamaru probably does the cheer mentally. I smile. I have friends who support me, so I shouldn't care about these immature people.

Blocking their voices in my ears, I concentrate and take a deep breath before letting my body fall.

It is fast.

My back instantly hits a large net, my body bouncing on it as it catches my weight.

I exhale rather loudly, relieved that nothing bad happened to me. I can still feel my heart pumping violently, but it's now because of excitement. I've reached my quota of nervousness for today.

I'm so exhausted I could collapse right now.

I squeak, my body rolling to the side of the net where it is pulled down. I grasp on it to control my fall, only to meet with another familiar handsome black-haired man, who is now wearing his forehead protector. The two lines under his eyes make me sure he is Uchiha Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi.

He smirks at me, which I notice is identical to his younger brother's. "Welcome, Genin."

.

.

After everyone had jumped—it didn't take too long since the remaining were excited—they gather us to a corner, meeting up with Kakashi and another black-haired man with a short haircut who looked cheerier than Kakashi. Somehow, he reminded me of Naruto. He says we call him 'Tobi,' which is obviously not his real name. But judging from the crest on the back of his flak jacket, he's from the prestigious Uchiha clan of the Shinobi. He also argues with Kakashi a lot, just like how Naruto acts towards Sasuke. Kakashi responds the same way Sasuke would. Ah, rivals.

"Unlike in the other Kumi, you, initiates will be addressed here in Shinobi as Genin. It's the lowest rank, meaning, there's no talking back to us, your superiors." Kakashi makes sure to stare at Ino on his last sentence.

"But that doesn't mean you're already a Shinobi." An old man arrives. He's wearing a black kimono-like outfit over a pair of loose slacks. There are bandages all over his arms, including his face, covering his left eye. His right eye is so small it looks like closed.

"Danzo-sama," Kakashi and Tobi, including the Shinobi-born Genin with us, bow respectfully at the newly-arrived man. Us, transfers, just did the same.

Danzo, Danzo, Danzo... oh, he's one of the Shinobi's council. The current council is composed of three elders who had been remarkable Shinobi during their younger years, and they make major decisions for the kumi, along with the Hokage. What is a higher-up like him doing here?

"The initiation is to determine whether or not you fit to be a Shinobi. You will undergo trainings and battles to prove your worth. It would not be easy." Danzo continues.

He says we will be ranked according to our performance. We will be separated into two groups: Shinobi-born and transfers. The first round will test our physical skills, and the second level is to challenge our stealth and overall fighting skills. There is a certain number of Genin to pass each round.

I can't fail this initiation.

"Good luck." Danzo finishes his speech and then takes his leave. Danzo weirdly gives off the Orochimaru aura, so I know that I should not trust him. I should just avoid him at all costs.

"Shinobi-born, come with me!" Tobi enthusiastically says, gesturing to the left by inclining his head before throwing Kakashi a nasty look.

So we are left with the masked Kakashi, who takes out an orange book with a strange design on the cover. It's an image of a man and woman running after each other.

I can tell I wouldn't want to read that.

"No need to introduce myself. Unfortunately for you all, and for me, but I will be your instructor for the entire initiation." Kakashi says dully while reading the book. His disinterested tone is similar to Shikamaru's.

He walks to the right, and though he didn't tell us anything, we follow him anyway.

We walk deeper inside the Shinobi basement, passing by dim-lighted corridors and lots of Shinobi who look at us interested and amused. I don't want to assume, but I do believe they linger their gazes longer at me. It's not flattering. I don't think it's because of my pink hair this time. They are allowed to dye their hair on the most outrageous colors. Must be because I am a 'Stiff.' I was not aware transfers from Yori get this much attention here.

Apparently, this underground made of stone seems to be the life of the Shinobi area during the night. Kakashi says if we walk further, we will reach a pathway which will lead us clubs, bars, and other shops that open in the night. I'll make sure to ask Ino to go there. Also, the offices can be found here.

We climb up a metal staircase attached on a stone wall. On the third level of the structure, Kakashi opens a heavy door and gets in. In the room are several bunk beds with no sheets scattered around the area. I guess this will be our room for now. To my horror, there seems to be no division for boys and girls.

"You'll stay here during the initiation." Kakashi says, still reading his book.

"Boys and girls?" Ino asks, a bit rudely, I think. Kakashi will surely reprimand her again.

"Boys and girls. I want you all out in five." Kakashi is suddenly out of the room, thankfully not minding Ino's question.

I can only sigh.

.

.

It is awkward putting on the clean clothes they have provided us, with all these strangers in the room. I have never changed clothes in the presence of other people before. I'm quite ashamed of my body; though not fat, I'm really thin, almost malnourished. The activities in Yori don't allow my muscles to develop. Ino, on the other hand, has a nice body, which didn't go unnoticed by the perverts with us, much to her chagrin.

I sigh.

Of course my new bullies begin taunting me and my small and weak stature, but I am slowly learning to ignore them. This year's transfers are fourteen, while the Shinobi-born are fifteen. My bully group is composed of six; four from Shin, and two from Chi. The bully group's leaders are Taka and Ran, both are from Shin and are actually a couple. Ino told me they are _assholes_ even back in Shin. The remaining four who didn't care about us are two Shin, one Chi and Yasuragi.

We're lucky to find an area where four beds are near each other and a bit far from the others.

We were told to bring the clothes we wore during the ceremony. I figure they will tell us to get rid of it, since we're in a new kumi now and everything from the past kumi shall be disposed of.

I stare longingly at the kimono Mother gave me. It's a waste to just throw it. I really love it. I know I have to let go of this as the first step in letting go of my Yori memories, but... this is the only thing I brought with me that would remind me of Mother. I could never throw this.

I sneak glances at the other transfers. When I see all of them distracted, I quickly hide the kimono inside the pillow case. I decide to just bring the under layers. I hope they wouldn't notice.

The clothes I was given are a pair of black fitted v-neck shirt, its sleeves reaching my wrists, and black skinny jeans. Good thing the sandals are soft, since my feet soles really hurt a lot after all the running I did earlier. I don't think I could walk properly for days.

I couldn't tie my hair, since I have no new hair bands yet. The Yori's hair bands are white. I can't use it here. Besides, I decide against tying my hair to a bun for now. It will remind me more of the Yori, plus, the other Shinobi would probably give me the bad eyes.

Going out with my hair loose feels weird.

Just like what I've deduced, we are told to put our discarded ex-kumi clothes in the fire. I made a good decision in keeping my kimono. Such a beautiful cloth doesn't deserve to be burnt.

Kakashi leads us to a big hall full of Shinobi. There are several rows of extremely long tables with various unfamiliar foods on it. The sight of these delectable dishes makes my mouth water. I only saw some of them in store displays and pictures!

We head to the table where Naruto, a chubby brunet, a weird-looking guy in sunglasses, and a pretty blue-haired girl are. The blond immediately beams when he sees our group, but his face turns red when he looks at me. I wonder why. I sit next to him.

Naruto is seated next to the guy in glasses, while in front of him are the girl and the chubby guy.

It is very noisy in the hall, which reminds me of the school cafeteria. Naruto tells us this feast is a tradition in the Shinobi to welcome us Genin. I look around; taking the sight of people merrily eating and drinking together. I can't believe people would throw something as extravagant as this just for a group of teens.

I try catching Naruto's gaze but he keeps on avoiding it. What's wrong with him now? Is there something on my face? Did I do something wrong? I pout.

Choosing to ignore it for now, I poke a yellow breaded thing with a reddish tail using a fork with hesitance. It's the first time I see this kind of food, I don't even know what it's called, and I don't know how to eat it.

"What, never eaten a tempura yet?" Ino, who is beside me, asks me, her eyes glinting in amusement.

I blush, looking back at the food. I just pick the breaded chicken. Holy chicken, this tastes heavenly.

"Yori people don't eat tasty food, saying it satisfies the self, which is forbidden to them, or somewhere along there." Shikamaru lazily drawls before biting the tempura. His Chi upbringing is kicking in.

"Are they serious?"

"What?! That's boring!" Thankfully, Naruto finally comes back to his normal self. They say love changes a person; no, I think food does a better job at that.

"They're missing half of their life!"

"Delicious food is the best thing!"

Sending a glare towards Naruto, Ino, Kiba and the chubby guy named Chouji, I angrily munch on the chicken. Deep inside, I'm glad Naruto becomes lively again. I decide not to ponder about the sudden change of attitude just now.

"G-Guys, t-that's rude..." Hinata, the blue-haired shyly whispers. I smile at her adorableness.

"Hinata, you might want to raise your voice a little so they could hear you." The glasses guy, Shino, tells the girl. We are in the underground, there is no sun present, so why is he wearing shades?

Naruto exclaims defending the shy girl, "Hey! Hinata's fine the way she is!"

Hinata's face reddens. Ooh... So, not everybody in the Shinobi hates Naruto.

In the midst of their argument, I look around, searching for Sasuke. I think he might be with the other Shinobi-born, but neither he nor his family is here. Shouldn't they be celebrating with us?

"Hey, you all chose the knife during the test, right? Please tell me you did." Ino opens up, her baby blue eyes roaming around all of us. I avoid her gaze, gulping this sweet and fizzy dark colored drink. I shall not engage in that conversation. Ino and Kiba can tell if I'm lying.

Kiba drops his chopsticks. "Well, duh. I had to look away because I love dogs. I mean, I don't even know why I chose that… I can't even look straight at Akamaru since then!" Their conversation blurs in my ears as my attention flies to the youngest Uchiha prince who just arrived with his older brother on the other side of the hall. He has changed clothes now, just clad in a plain black tee and jeans. Though he looks cold, his boyish charm and mysterious aura could attract anyone in the opposite sex effortlessly. I'm sure most of the girls present here would want to get in his world.

I wonder if I could.

.

.

After the feast, all Genin go back to their rooms and collapse on our bed. I had a long day, full of alien and extreme emotions and activities, and my weak body is too exhausted. I am able to go to new places, taste new food, meet new people, and make new friends. Good and bad things happened. Still, I am looking forward to what's going to happen in the next days.

Thinking of my parents I left in the Yori who still smile at me despite that, the corner of my lips curls slightly before darkness consumes my consciousness.

.

.

I wake up at the loud sound of clanking metals and soft groans in the room.

Through my blurry vision, I slightly make out the image of Kakashi hitting our beds' metal post using a rod. I suppress a groan when our instructor passes by my bed and hits the metal post, its vibration ringing in my ears and head. What a harsh wakeup call.

Getting up is difficult for me; all my muscles are screaming in pain at every movement I make. I almost can't move my legs if I don't force it. Yesterday's activities really wore me out. Why can't they let us rest for like two days first?

"Five minutes." Kakashi says once we are all up. He leaves us to have us prepare. Or he'll just read his book.

No one dares complain, although all of us are still obviously tired. We haven't seen Kakashi's wrath yet, but we all know it wouldn't be a pleasant experience. Ino had a little taste of it already.

I am able to create an alternative hair band through a torn cloth I randomly found in the room to tie my hair to a ponytail. It's better than nothing. I'm still not comfortable going out with my hair down.

We follow Kakashi out to the forest owned by the Shinobi. After being kept in the underground for hours, fresh air and nature are what I badly needed. We're not allowed to leave the Shinobi premises while initiation is still on-going unless a superior is accompanying us.

As it is my first time in a forest, I can't help but take everything I see in awe. Trees of various types stand tall next to each other, giving shade and shelter to the wild animals in the area. Air here smells refreshing. Birds from different areas are chirping a wonderful tune I could listen to all day. The feeling this place gives off is placid, despite the soft sounds of our footsteps, the cracking of wood we step on, and our ragged breathing. Finally, we are away from the noise in the town and the Shinobi underground.

It is exciting; being out in the wilderness. I do not know what more could be found in here, and no one knows what might happen. Learning something new is something I get hyped up for. Thus, my result in the aptitude test.

I am too engrossed in observing my surroundings that I didn't notice we were walking for an hour. Most of us are slowing down due to exhaustion, while I just keep going.

"Oh god, how long are we gonna walk?" Ino softly whines, slamming her palm on her knee, and stops to catch her breath. I also stop to wait for her. Kiba and Shikamaru, on the other hand, don't look like having a hard time.

Now that Ino have mentioned it, tiredness is gradually hitting me. My leg muscles are aching more than ever. It's also harder to breathe now. Good thing the bully group is ahead of us so they can't see us.

Finally, we halt before a running river. It looks awesome! The water is very clear, unlike some of the creeks I pass by in the main town. It is also abundant in fishes of varying kinds. In this area, the current is kind of strong. How I would love to take a swim here! Most especially now that I'm soaked in sweat.

Unlike in other countries, Fire country, where Konoha is, is almost like autumn during winter. Snow is not that much of a common occurrence, though the temperature is still low; not low enough to freeze the rivers. But when it does snow, the entire country instantly freezes.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto suddenly appears and hugs me, almost making me stumble. The group of Shinobi-born Genin is behind him, throwing him dirty stares, as usual. So I give him a smile. He's really like a child.

"Naruto, stop running." Kakashi reprimands, yet I think he isn't like the other Shinobi, for there's a hint of fondness on the instructor's voice. Normally, Kakashi's aura will darken if annoyed, but nothing happened with Naruto.

The blond pouts at Kakashi, but lets go of me. "Eh, but I saw Sakura-chan!" He then greets Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru through his loud voice.

At the background, I hear snickers coming from the 'Bully Sakura and Naruto' groups.

Uchiha Itachi and the Shinobi-born Genin soon catch up. Tobi is apparently unavailable today due to unknown reasons, so Itachi took his position temporarily. I notice Sasuke standing far away, with the other Uchiha boy. He looks bored.

"Sensei, you're early?" Itachi politely asks and bows, much to Kakashi's discomfort.

"Hey, hey, I told you not to call me that. You're also a Jounin now. And yes, I didn't see an elderly on the way." Kakashi scratches the back of his head. I swear I see a small smile on Itachi. Is that an inside joke?

Based on what I have gathered so far, a jounin is a high rank given to deserving skilled Shinobi who specialized in public relations and intelligence sectors of the Shinobi. I have yet to learn more about the ranks and departments in the kumi as these are information not open to the public.

Though Kakashi is an "ass"—Ino's term—to us, Genin, I find him awesome. He doesn't join the bandwagon of casting a noisy blond kid away in society and he's not looking up at Itachi for his bloodline, but for his abilities. Naruto and Itachi appreciate it, I can see.

"Anyway," Kakashi clears his throat. "Today, you're gonna learn the basics of chakra and how to control it. Itachi-kun?"

Itachi nods and then faces us. He's too young to be of someone in high rankings. He looks like he doesn't need the influence of his father to rise, so he must be really skilled. He's handsome, too!

"Chakra, for the transfers' information, is a form of life energy that all individuals produce. It is produced within _'chakra coils'_ that surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ. The energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the _'Chakra Pathway System,'_ which is similar to our cardiovascular system. We, Shinobi, make use of this." Itachi explains, his dark eyes observing us, "Great concentration is needed to control it, that's why we brought you here."

Kakashi adds after a more thorough explanation from Itachi, "All of you are starting on a clean slate. Young Shinobi aren't allowed to control chakra before the choosing ceremony. Else, we will know, and the punishment won't be nice." Kakashi trains his eyes to the Shinobi-born who glares at him in return.

Even though these Shinobi-born aren't allowed to train, they still have the advantage, as they already probably know how to, but haven't tried. Unlike us, transfers, who know nothing at all.

On second thought, my last statement is completely wrong. I have the knowledge. I have already read about it during my time in the library, and Shikamaru and the other Chi-born have probably did, too. In fact, not only the Shinobi use the concept of chakra. The Yori does, too, particularly the doctors. Aunt Tsunade said it's for control and precision since they can't afford to make a mistake in surgeries. Of course, she can't teach me how to control it then.

Kakashi is unaffected at the coldness of the Shinobi-born. "This is the training ground of the Shinobi. Actually, the entire forest is. Itachi-kun, do you mind demonstrating what you can do if the chakra is controlled?"

Without further ado, Itachi then starts walking to the river. We, transfers, gasp in shock when Itachi steps on top of the running water. The current is too strong, yet he remains unaffected and standing! Wow! Oh, did I mention the Shinobi-born girls squealed?

Wait, we can do that? We can also walk on water? I'm so excited!

"Alright, enough of the ogling. Let's get started. Choose your own place and start the meditation. Naruto, I don't want to hear your voice."

Naruto pouts while the rest of the Shinobi-born are laughing. Well, except Sasuke, Hinata and Shino. I pat Naruto on the back to console him. I'm sure Kakashi didn't mean anything bad.

Shinobi-born and Transfers are separated, once again. I choose a spot near a tree, and I'm the only one who did. The sound of the river waves and the other Genin will probably distract me. Besides, I see older Shinobi walking on walls, so trying it on a tree is a more plausible choice for a beginner. But why do they have us try it on a raging river first? I'm sure that's not basic.

Anyway, I press my palms together and close my eyes. I let myself fall into deep concentration until I can't hear anything. Taking quiet deep breaths, I focus on finding the right energy inside me. I keep in mind the basics of chakra that I have read.

Once I detect a new kind of warmth in my chest, I try channeling that energy to my feet, though it really is difficult to do.

I'm going there, I can feel it. I can feel the energy in my feet. I think I'm almost ready, I—

"Sakura." I feel a light tap on my shoulder, completely breaking my concentration. I see Kakashi beside me, his eyes looking amused.

What? Did I do something wrong?

"I already dismissed you, guys. Too much use of chakra will make your body weak." He speaks beneath his mask. This playful and gentle tone he used is… I don't know, weird. I am used to him being rude to us.

Oh. How long is it since we started? It's almost sunset. I didn't notice the time.

"I see... thank you, Sensei." I bow at him, freezing in the middle. I've done it again! I'm not in Yori anymore! This is so embarrassing!

To my surprise, Kakashi chuckles and pats my head. "You have the potential, Sakura. Keep it up, but don't overwork yourself."

I'm still in a daze because of what he did, so I didn't see him walking away and my friends running to me. They are as shocked as I am.

"Am I hallucinating or Kakashi really was nice to you?" Ino says excitedly, jealousy also obvious in her voice.

I move to express my elation; however, my body system seems to turn off altogether, causing for me to fall on the person in front of me.

Thankfully, it is Kiba and he catches me just in time. I barely make up my friends' words for my vision begins spinning. I feel like my energy is being drained out of me.

Kakashi's right; I overworked myself.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _I'm trying to cut the word count per chapter but I end up writing too much /sobs_

 _Hmm... not much SasuSaku here... not much action... hmm... and... I ship Sakura with other guys, too, y'know /winkwink_

 _But the main pairing is too obvious ;D_

 _Again, please review! ^_^_

 _-Cheerry_


	4. Genin

**Summary** : In a world where everyone should know where they belong, she is the only one who doesn't.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, Divergent and the cover picture.

Enjoy!

 **Aberrant**

 **by cheerry-blossoms**

 **.**

 **Chapter Four – Genin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's blue eyes are the first thing I see.

His face brightens seeing me slowly gain consciousness, his mouth stretching widely I could almost see his gums. I blink many times to clear my vision. What happened?

"She's awake!" I hear him shout.

I observe my surroundings, figuring I was brought in a small clinic, judging from the several hospital beds and tables containing medical kits. Right, there are some Yori medics assigned to work in the Shinobi. Where are they?

Then, I see Ino shove Naruto's face down, and she begins telling me how I collapsed, how I look like I was about to die and how an idiot I am to exert too much energy. Che. Why can't she just admit she's worried?

"Sorry for making you worry." I croak. Man, I'm thirsty.

Ino's cheeks flare up, her face looking funny. It's hard to hold my laughter back. "I was so _not_ worried!" she yells while crossing her arms. I snort.

"You were crying!" Naruto springs up from the bed, recovering from Ino's hit. Ino gasps, preparing for another loud argument with the blond. "That's not true!"

"Oh come on, Ino, we are bad liars, and you know that." Kiba smirks, only to receive a hit on the head. I hope they do realize they are inside a clinic where other patients are resting.

"H-How are you feeling... S-Sakura-san?" Hinata, who I didn't know is here, stutters, fiddling with her fingers, Ino and Naruto's loud voices booming in the background. I merely smile at her in response. I like this girl.

"Hey, Forehead!" Ino looks at me with sparkling eyes. I see Naruto and Kiba sprawled on the floor.

I narrow my eyes at her. "What, Pig?" We are so close already that we have developed nicknames for each other. They're not exactly endearing, but that's just Ino. She's too honest to be a sweet friend. After all, I practically grew up with an awfully _honest_ person, who calls me 'Ugly' all the time and then kisses me before we got separated permanently.

But let's just forget about him.

"Let's go to The Pit!" Ino declares as Hinata helps me up. All of us hesitate at first, but then agree.

The Pit is a really lively place. It is the deepest level in the Shinobi underground where shops open only during night, thus its name. It's amazing, though; colorful and vibrant lights still give this place life. Lots of Shinobi are everywhere, getting in and out the stores.

We are given 8,000 ryō each to purchase necessities like clothes and shoes. Every week, we will be given 4,000 ryō as allowance.

I decide not to buy food to keep in the room, figuring there's a high chance my food will be targeted when my bullies get in action. Looks like I'll endure eating food with preservatives for now. I also asked Ino to hide my clothes in her bag. She didn't seem to be their target though she's my friend. Probably because they were from the same kumi.

We pass by lots of bars and clubs, which are the most frequented shops in The Pit. As we are underage, we are still not allowed to go in them. Someday, I will enter one of those and finally have a taste of _sake_.

I wonder if Aunt Tsunade's stash of alcohol in the hospital is already found out.

Naruto brings us to a ramen store called Ichiraku. It is apparently his favorite place that whenever he's missing, we will find him there. I think he finished five bowls before I could finish one.

After dinner and shopping for clothes and other necessities, we decide to go back to the dorms and retire for the night.

.

.

The next day, I wear a black sleeveless shirt and jogging pants. I suppose we'll undergo physical training and not go out to the forest. I'm not sure why, but I just knew.

And I am right.

We stroll through a tunnel leading to a gigantic warehouse-like place. There are few ceiling lamps, and the absence of windows (considering we are underground) makes the place dark.

In the middle is a bare square platform under a large ceiling lamp. On both sides of it are rows of punching bags and a few exercise equipment I don't recognize.

My muscles twitch seeing those.

The Shinobi-born group is also approaching the platform area. Tobi is already back from whatever business he had yesterday.

Once all of us have gathered, Kakashi and Tobi step out in front of all of us. Tobi is the first one who speaks.

"A Shinobi has to maintain a fit physique. A Shinobi's body must endure any kind of pain and work since you aren't expected to read books, plant crops, investigate crimes, and give food to the factionless. You are expected to fight." Tobi fixes his gaze on me on that last part. I almost snort. Sasuke's eyes are sexier than his.

Much to Tobi's dislike, Kakashi delivers his speech of his own. Really, they act like children. "Shinobi fights. We fight for Konoha. The moment you chose to drop your blood on the coals, you have already given up your life to the village. It is already the oath you took in dedicating your life protecting Konoha and its people. Thus, you won't survive if you have a weak body." I can't believe Kakashi is the type to give out inspiring and moving speeches about Konoha and the Shinobi.

Though I think it's only to piss Tobi off.

The black-haired instructor walks to an electronic board showing all of the initiates' names, still enraged from Kakashi showing off. The list is arranged based on the order of jumpers from the rooftop. Therefore, I am number three. I can feel Taka and his little group glaring at me. Their names are near the bottom. Heh. I smirk at them.

"The first round of the initiation is a one-on-one physical battle. No weapons, just your body. The battle is for all Genin. Meaning, you can get to fight _my_ team." The masked man explains seriously to us, transfers.

I gulp. Why does it have to be the physical test first? Why can't it be an intelligence one? My body's so thin!

"I want to fight the Stiff Forehead so I'll surely win." Taka comments, grinning smugly at me. How dare he mock my forehead?!

"Hey! She's mine!" His girlfriend, Ran, a short red-haired gal, whines disgustingly. They are not cute.

I glare at all of them. I imagine myself punching the living daylights out of them. Or maybe I should pull their teeth one by one first.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Kakashi snaps at Taka and Ran, making them look down the floor. Okay, Kakashi is a good person.

He sighs and, yet again, covers the Uchiha, who is about to say something. "You will be ranked based on your performance on your duels. Winner gets ten, loser none, and five each if it's a draw. The winner will be declared once the other surrenders—"

"Or is knocked unconscious," Tobi says in a loud voice, and then looks at all of us, "Shinobi doesn't quit."

I hold back a gasp. What did I get myself into?

Kakashi rolls his eyes, stating lazily, "Only the top twenty will advance to the next round."

"Wait," A black-haired boy in Taka's group raises his hand and speaks when Kakashi allows him to, "What about the chakra control?" If I recall correctly, he was a Chi.

Though his face was covered by the mask, it is obvious Kakashi is smirking. "That is for you to find out."

"For once, I agree with him. And that's just once!" Tobi seconds the motion, halfheartedly.

"No more questions? Okay. I won't accept another one, anyway. That's all. Let's start the training."

While Naruto shouts in joy, I stand dumbly staring at the board. Only fifteen initiates will pass this round? We are twenty-nine! How can they just eliminate nine people?! Looking at my current stats, I won't be in the top twenty. I am just there at the top because Sasuke told me to jump next. If he didn't, I might have been the last jumper because I was _'selfless_.'

I inwardly groan. I don't want to be factionless!

We begin doing some stretching and running around the place for twenty laps before doing some exercise. I can barely catch up with them! My weak stamina causes me to get tired fast. It is just the warm ups, what more when we get to the actual training?

My knees and legs are already giving up when the two instructors finally decide to let us use the equipments. Most of the initiates head for the punching bags, claiming some as theirs. I watch Shinobi-born and Transfers get in an argument because of it.

I shake my head, deciding to go away from them. Instead, I choose to go to the less frequented area. I wiggle my arms and hands before picking up two small thick cylinders with big circles attached on both ends. I don't know what these are called. I just have an idea on its use. _God_ , they're heavy. I sit on one of the benches.

Since my muscles aren't toned yet, I should begin at the most basic. Punching those big and heavy hotdog bags will be useless due to my thin arms and small hands.

I am not surprised to see Hinata and Shikamaru there with me. Hinata is too shy to be in a place with too many competitive people, and Shikamaru is too lazy to punch and kick something. There are also a few Shinobi-born girls who stay in our area.

I slowly and carefully flex my arms so I wouldn't exert sudden force on my muscles. I already know what will happen if I overdo it.

As usual, I overdid it and so I walk back to the dorms with sore muscles.

The next day, we go back to the forest for the chakra control training.

That is the routine for the week. We control our chakra the first day, and then the next day we work on our physical skills. Every morning, Kakashi wakes us up earlier than scheduled and takes us out to jog around the Shinobi compound.

As expected, I do poorly in the physical trainings. I easily get exhausted, and my body is too slow to recuperate from the muscle ache. So I always end up paying the clinic a visit.

But I am advancing pretty well on the chakra control. Majority of the initiates end up soaked in water after the session. No one bothered doing the same thing I do because I'm just the _'weak little Stiff with a wide forehead.'_ I'm a bit offended my friends seem to think that way, too.

I manage to stick my feet on the wood, but I still have to work on my balance so it doesn't last long. A disadvantage to my technique is the aching butt.

So yeap, I'm aching all over.

Taka and his group make my condition worse. There is this one time they were able to steal my clothes from Ino's bag and dirtied it so I would have to wash them all over again. They also keep on _accidentally_ pushing me so hard that I fall on the floor. Ino and Kiba have always defended me, but it did not scare the group, apparently. Training didn't stop them; they always find a way to disturb me even when I am _kilometers_ away from them. It's really getting annoying. I can't tell them on Kakashi, because I would then be the _'whiny weak little Stiff with a big forehead.'_

I just have to kick their asses, then.

It is a fine day. Everyone there at the riverbank are struggling to step on the running water, while I am meters away from a tree, preparing myself to level up my practice.

Concentrating the proper energy on the soles of my feet, I take a deep breath before opening my eyelids and run towards the tree. I gasp in surprise when I am able to successfully run through its trunk until I reach the top. Ha! I made it!

"Yo!"

I almost lose my balance. I stand straight and glare at the smiling silver-haired instructor on the top of the next tree. I clutch on my chest, trying to calm my violently pounding heart. "Sensei! Please don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry," He chuckles and sits down. "I was serious when I said I saw your potential. Now that you've caught the basics, it will not be hard for you to do it on the river, will you?"

It's true that I have gotten the basics, but I'm not yet sure if I can cross that raging river without fail now. "Hmm… I don't know, Sensei. I guess I have to try it first on water with a stable current."

Kakashi is eerily silent for a moment, so maybe I said the wrong thing? But then, the side of his eyes crinkles. "Aa, Tobi and I have been waiting for someone to say that. He'll get pissed to know it's someone from my group."

I gawk at him. What did he just say? Are they testing us from the very beginning? They should have just told us instead of making us suffer like this!

"Shinobi must always be ready for battle; they must also know when and where to attack. Shinobi must not be rash and careless during fights, else they will fall."

We see lots of Initiates plunging in the river.

After a short moment of silence, Kakashi points southwest without looking at it. "The current is calmer there. Apparently, someone had already thought of that idea before you, although he's having a harder time at controlling his chakra than you. Luckily, Tobi hadn't noticed him yet."

 _He?_ I wonder who that person is.

Without getting Kakashi's permission, I climb down from the tree and run to the direction where Kakashi pointed at. I am fortunately good at following directions, so I am able to reach my destination without getting lost. Indeed, the river on this side is a lot calmer than from the other. This is perfect!

I step towards the bank, lifting a foot forward to test the water. I focus my chakra on that foot, and I beam feeling it not passing through the water.

To test something, I take a few steps back, then do the initial gesture. With full concentration, I courageously walk towards the river, my heart jumping in joy as I feel my feet stepping on the liquid. It's amazing! Though I can't see it, I feel the small waves under my feet. Oh yes, I'm standing on water!

My concentration breaks when I feel someone staring at me. I open my eyes and turn to look back, seeing Uchiha Sasuke gaping at me from the riverbank.

Worse, I lose control over my feet and my body falls on the river. My heart stops beating for a moment.

 _I am gonna die, I am gonna die; I can't swim!_

Thankfully, my bottom touches the ground under the water. I abruptly stand up, realizing the water only reaches my waist. I sigh heavily in relief. I really thought I was gonna die… again.

"Are you alright?" A husky teenage voice catches my attention. I tilt my head up, and there's Sasuke on the riverbank near me. Wait, is he worried? _Oh my, oh my, oh my!_

"Um, yeah." I manage to say despite the panic inside my mind.

"Here," Sasuke holds out his hand to me. I stare at it in surprise for a few seconds.

 _Did he just, did he just…?!_

With a shivering hand (hopefully it's because of the water's temperature), I gently hold on his, and then my heart beats faster three times than normal when he grasps on my hand firmer, his large hand entirely covering my small one, and the next thing I know, I am pulled out of the water. Chill immediately hits my entire body.

Sasuke's cheeks are dusted in pink, I wonder why. He tilts his head to the side and mumbles, "Y-Your clothes…"

I curiously peek down on my clothes, my eyes widening seeing my shirt clinging on me like a second skin. And, _oh god_ , my breasts are almost exposed!

Shrieking, I quickly wrap my arms around my chest and turn around to fix my clothes. _Oh no, this is too embarrassing!_ First, I fell on the water in front of Sasuke, and second, he saw my chest! I hope the ground swallows me now!

"Eh, someone got here first."

Shikamaru stands far away from us, his back pressed on the trunk of a tree with his slim arms crossed on his chest. I doubt he just got there, judging from the suggestive look he's giving me. I glare at him.

My co-transfer walks to us and stands next to me. I swear if he says something inappropriate, I will punch him.

"Good day, Uchiha-san. The name's Shikamaru. Pleasure to meet you." He smirks at the Uchiha prince, who just shrugs.

"Hn," comes Sasuke's one-syllable response. Can't he pretend to be a little formal? He's talking to his future subjects, hello.

I shiver uncontrollably when cold wind hits my soaked body. I grit my teeth and wrap my arms on my torso tighter due to the sudden uncomfortable feeling. The only things I want to do now are to get away from these two, take a warm shower and change clothes.

"I-I gotta go. T-Thanks f-for, u-uh… y-yeah… B-Bye…" I grin sheepishly at the prince, who frowns at me. Well, sorry for being disrespectful! My health comes first!

As Shikamaru leads me back to our friends, a long black cloth is draped over my head. I peek back over my shoulder, finding the Uchiha prince just withdrawing his arms from me.

Just as I am about to give it back to him, Sasuke holds up his hand, his eyes narrowing at me. "Return it tomorrow." His tone says it is final. He turns around and walks away with his hands fished inside his pockets. I just noticed the lower part of his pants is drenched, and his arms are bare, so he must feel cold as well. But why give it to me? We're not even friends.

"He just asked you out on a date, idiot." Shikamaru whispers on my ear.

My cheeks warm up, shortly entertaining that thought. But, no! Sasuke was just being courteous because this evil friend of mine doesn't have a single blood of gentlemanliness on him.

"Shut up. He didn't say anything." I roll my eyes before stepping forward, properly wrapping the cloak on me. He already gave it to me, plus, I badly need some warmth. Who am I to reject this? I stop for a moment smelling the manly scent on the cloak. What is Sasuke's perfume?

Shikamaru catches up with me, a teasing grin forming on his thin lips. "You don't understand man language."

" _You_ don't understand women."

Shikamaru laughs. "Touché."

I smile. I have always liked talking to Shikamaru.

It is good the cloak does not bear the clan insignia on it. I can already imagine what will happen once people see a lowly transfer like me getting associated with the young Uchiha Prince, especially after that stunt he pulled before he jumped from the rooftop. The bullying will get intensified, because Shinobi-born girls will surely join.

When we get back, no one is suspicious. I am just _teased_ for looking like a wet ugly duckling. Thank heavens, Shikamaru doesn't say anything, riding along my excuse for getting lost. I know I can trust him.

Later that night, Sasuke's scent on the cloth lulls me to sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Thank you to those who reviewed/favorite/followed the previous chapter! You guys made my day!_

 _So ok Sakura was totally creepy on the last sentence, but that's our annoying fangirl Sakura! Sakura not crushing on Sasuke would be... weird? She'll be appearing sometimes here, although not as annoying as in the series :DD_

 _Oh, and the initiation arc will be long. More like ten chapters or so. Just because. :D This story is getting longer than I had originally planned ;A;  
_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _cheerry_**


	5. Uchiha Sasuke

**Summary** : In a world where everyone should know where they belong, she is the only one who doesn't.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, Divergent and the cover picture.

Enjoy!

 **Aberrant**

 **by cheerry-blossoms**

 **.**  
 **Chapter Five – Uchiha Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura," I pause using the dumbbells when I hear Tobi calling my name. Ugh, what does he want now?

"And Luna, on the platform."

Ah, right, the duels have already begun today. Naruto and Sasuke were the first ones to fight, since they were the first jumpers, and of course everyone knew who will win. Secretly, though, I was cheering for Naruto, because, well, only Hinata did, I guess. He put up a fight, but was beaten by Sasuke easily. Ino, then, was next, and fought against Ran, Taka's lover. Since they knew each other from their original kumi, Ino's bitch mode was on, so she released all the frustration she had for her opponent. Strands of red hair (and blood) were scattered on the platform. Ino is quite stronger than I expected.

I bite my lower lip hard. I'm not yet prepared for this! It's true I might have gained tiny muscles over the week, yet it isn't enough to knock someone out, especially this Luna girl from the other group who is bigger and taller than I am. Dark chocolate hair and eyes, matched with a body built larger than the average female—she indeed appears strong. Compared to my soft, feminine features, I am nothing.

I will lose!

Still, I keep an unemotional face as I climb the platform, though I'm a wreck inside. My opponent is already waiting for me there, cracking her knuckles one by one, which is probably an attempt to scare me or something. Even from afar, I sense her anger towards me, and it is slightly reasonable because she's the Sasuke admirer from the rooftop who tried to seduce the prince.

"Go," Tobi signals us.

I hesitantly put up my arms in defense mode, while Luna begins stepping forward, her body ready to attack. Her fist is bigger than mine, so I know it would hurt a lot if I get hit by that. _Ugh_. So, hoping to gain an advantage, I take note of her gestures, of her footwork; I form predictions on her next movements.

She stops and angles her right foot at two o'clock. She's going to punch me using her left arm.

As predicted, she thrusts her left arm to my face, and in instinct, I dodge it by taking steps backward until I reach the stairs. My cheeks warm up. I climb up back on the platform, finding myself cringing at the sight of Tobi glaring at me. He is really creepy when he's angry.

I do the defense stance once again, almost caught off-guard when Luna comes attacking me all of a sudden. My arms automatically cross in front of my face to receive the punch instead before stepping away from her, yet again. They tingle a little after due to the power of that hit.

Luna's eyes darken. She's clearly getting more impatient on not having to land a punch on me, judging from the angry growls from her when I keep on avoiding her punches.

"Stop running!" Tobi shouts at me. _Eep!_

"What did you do to Sasuke-sama?" Luna hisses, soft enough to be unheard by the others, but loud enough for me to hear. _Oh_ , so that's what got her panties in a twist. As I open my mouth to feign innocence, she continues, "Why did he choose you back then?"

 _To bully me, perhaps_ , I almost say.

But I'm getting tired, my pants are getting labored. My vision gets blurry that it's as if Luna suddenly has a clone beside her. Even before she hits me, I think I'm going to faint. Moreover, I can feel Tobi sending dagger glares to my back because I'm delaying the fight.

I'm not going to win this fight, anyway, so I taunt her.

"Hm. Jealous much?"

Seeing her horror-stricken face is victory.

.

.

I wake up with an aching nose. A soft groan escapes my lips as I try to sit up. Man, it's not easy to breathe with two small rolled tissues inserted in your nostrils. Who the hell put these here?

"Hey, hey, take it easy." Ino sits on the bed, pushing me to lie back. Apparently, my nose was dislocated, so a Yori medic fixed it for me while I was unconscious, according to Ino. They are not in sight, yet again. Am I not allowed to see them because I came from the Yori?

Looks like the clinic will be my most frequented place now. Unfortunately, not as a doctor but as a patient.

"It fucking _hurts_." I whine, lightly pressing my fingers on my nose. I flinch; my nose is like burning from intense pain.

"Oh. My. God." Ino's face brightens. "You just cursed!"

I gape at Ino like she's just grown two blond heads. "I did?" I ask dumbly.

"YES!" She laughs and rambles, her voice rising an octave, "You're officially a Shinobi now! Congratulations on finally taking a step in letting go of your boring Yori upbringing!"

 _Is that even funny?_ I don't know what I said. My mouth has no filter right now since my nose and pride are damaged. Cursing is just a way of relieving my frustration, and I rarely do it.

"We should celebrate!" She claps her hands, her baby blue eyes sparkling in excitement. I instantly know it is bad news.

I groan, raising a hand. "No thanks. I'm not feeling well."

"Hmp. But we'll still celebrate after your pretty nose gets fully healed, alright?"

I did not answer. Celebrations are still an alien concept to me. It's not true I'm letting go of my ' _boring'_ Yori virtues, because that would take time. She has not let go of her Shin virtues, either.

Ino suddenly sits straight and hands me a folded black cloth which I recognize as Sasuke's cloak. _Crap, I forgot about him!_ "Oh, by the way! Shika asked me to give this to you. Is that yours?"

"No, that's Naruto's." I lie, grabbing the cloak from the blonde. Convinced of my lie, she merely shrugs, telling me to take a rest before going out. I develop the habit of looking away from her whenever I lie.

Even if I consider Ino to be my closest friend here, I still can't tell her about the owner of the cloak.

.

.

Letting an hour pass after my friends' departure—Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Hinata visited me, too—I struggle to stand up, soreness finally hitting my legs and arms. I groan.

It is only me in the clinic, fortunately. Ran and her other loser friends are already out after taunting me for a while. I turn on the medic part of me and begin looking for ointment to ease the pain on my nose, or whatever pain-relieving medicine there is. I have no injury other than that since all I did was avoid. That was a nice strategy, to be honest. I think it might work from time to time.

Aunt Tsunade taught me how to mix substances in creating medicine and even poison. She also had me read thick textbooks about it, so I'm quite knowledgeable in that area. However, I am not allowed to execute because that's a Chi and Yori's job.

Luckily, there is no need for experimenting for I find one container of ointment which name I recognize to help relieve pain for hours. It contains mint, so I guess it would suffice for the night.

After applying a generous amount on the skin, I snatch Sasuke's cloak from the bed I used and head out to look for him. After all, he told me to return it tonight.

Sasuke didn't give me a specific time and place, so I just walk to the first place popping from my mind. He might be practicing by the river. Even if he's a royalty, I peg him to be a hardworking person, and a prideful one at the same time. Considering his position in the hierarchy, he couldn't afford to lose any of his fights, thus it wouldn't be a surprise if I find him still training at ten in the evening.

I wonder what he thought of my fight this afternoon. I grimace.

True enough, there he is by the same stony riverbank, meditating.

He immediately senses my presence, for he tilts his head to my direction, with a frown forming on his quite sweaty forehead. He looks pretty exhausted.

"You're supposed to be resting." He says lowly, referring to my injury. My nose will be fine, geez.

I shrug, striding over to where he is. I lift the cloak for him to see. "I'm returning this…" I sheepishly respond. It's weird how I always get shy around him.

Before he gets to open his mouth, I pull out a small round white container from my pocket and open it. I dip two fingers on the cream before rubbing my thumb on the other two fingers, and then spreading it on the fingers on my other hand, putting the container back in the safety of my pocket. Without thinking, I gently rub my coated fingers on both sides of Sasuke's forehead while grazing my thumbs on the area above his eyebrows. His scowl deepens, confusion reflected on his tired onyx orbs.

"It's an ointment which helps cool down the body. I found it in the clinic." I quickly explain, feeling my cheeks flush. I kind of stole it. Or borrowed. Whatever.

I just realize Sasuke is almost a head taller than me, that his lips are on level with my head. My arms are stretched reaching for his forehead and my head is craned up awkwardly due to his height. He's towering over me so his head is blocking my view of the moon.

The effect of the moon rays outlining his head and the shadows on his face made him so painfully gorgeous.

Actually, I don't know what made me do it. I acted on my own, without thinking of the possible consequence of touching the Prince. Perhaps, my medic blood kicked in when I see him looking so stressed. So, yup, I'm still a Yori.

Slowly, Sasuke's eyes soften a little. I think the medicine is now having an effect on him.

"How did you know about it?" He asks quietly, not making a move to remove my hands from his forehead, to my relief.

I keep my fingers massaging his forehead, although my arms are getting uncomfortable now. "I was a Yori, remember?" I whisper.

"But you aren't supposed to learn until initiation."

 _Crap_. I'm busted! I have to think of an excuse! He can't find out about my secret training! Aunt will be in trouble. I'm sure he felt my actions halting when he spoke.

I keep up a poker face so he won't read my thoughts. Don't stutter now! "It's basic. Mother always uses this on Father when he gets hot-headed." It's quite true. It's not _basic_ , but Mother really uses this on Father to calm him down. She is Tsunade's sister, after all.

Realizing I'm doing this to Sasuke using my parents as reference, I cannot control the spreading of warmth on my cheeks. I quickly pull my hand away. I hope he doesn't notice!

I clear my throat as I look to the side, in an attempt to hide my blushing face. "I-I can give it to you… if you want to… A-As thank you… For the cloak, I mean…"

Let the river swallow me now.

"No. Return it to the clinic." Sasuke replies.

My whole face heats up. "Ah! Right. I forgot!" I exclaim while (harshly) pushing his cloak to him, refusing to meet his gaze. Worse, I feel his fingers grazing onto mine when he holds the cloak.

I bite my lower lip due to the sudden awkward atmosphere. None of us are speaking; only the soft whistle of the wind, the chirping of the grasshoppers and the gentle flow of the calm river reach my ears. To others, this scene looks peaceful, but to me, who can sense Sasuke's eyes focused on me, who can still feel the tip of his calloused fingers on my hands, I find this unnerving. My heart is pounding violently against my ribcage.

Before I completely melt from his gaze and touch, I break the contact and steps back farther.

"Good night, Sasuke."

I hear the cracking of the stones from beneath Sasuke's feet as he shifts.

"Aa. Good night, Sakura."

I don't return the ointment.

.

.

I am already in my bed when I realize I called him by his first name without a suffix.

It was also the first time he called me by my name.

.

.

Sasuke and I are back to the same place the next day during the chakra training. Shikamaru is somewhere near us; I don't know how I knew. It's like I can _sense_ him. He's in the woods, and I'm guessing he has probably recognized the perks of my strategy after what he saw two days ago.

Our rendezvous last night is not opened up. Besides, we didn't talk to each other upon our arrival until now. We are in our own worlds, concentrating chakra in our feet. I'm quite surprised his presence doesn't distract me anymore, unlike that incident last time.

But this is better. I can show him now what I'm really good at! He must have been disappointed of me when I lost to Luna yesterday. That was expected, but I still can't help but feel like a trash.

Oh god, am I trying to impress him?

Ignoring the weird fluttering in my chest, I courageously walk on the water, keeping a mental note not to get distracted by anything, even that handsome boy with raven locks who is watching me keenly.

Slowly, I take a peek on my feet, my heart leaping in happiness seeing my feet stable on top of the water, as well as my reflection on the clear water which is grinning widely. I muffle a squeal against my palm in excitement. I try stomping on the water, beaming when I didn't fall. This time, I didn't hold back a happy squeal as I stomp and jump around.

I feel so light, having to finally achieve something.

I am beyond happy! This is so great! I may be one of the losers in the duels, but I can confidently say I'm the first one to take a grasp of this whole chakra control thing! _CHA!_

In the midst of my little celebration, I accidentally make eye contact with Sasuke. The corners of dark alluring eyes are slightly crinkled, and if I look closely, the small smirk on his lips is visible.

My cheeks get warm.

I suddenly wonder; if I fall, would he catch me this time?

.

.

Ino, Naruto, Chouji, Hinata and I lie inside the clinic, our beds in the same row. All of us suffered the unfortunate event of losing to an opponent. Today, I fought Idate, a fellow Transfer from the Shin. He's really skilled, based on his fights, that he could rival Sasuke's strength. They once faced each other in a duel, though Idate lost. Still, he gave Sasuke a good fight and I'm sure Sasuke recognizes his abilities. If I could recall correctly, Idate has the highest rank among us Transfers, placing second overall, and his score is not far from Sasuke's.

He's also quite nice, since I know he held back while fighting me, and it's not even offending. Actually, I once have spoken to him for a few times, learning he's a flirt. We just didn't have the time to get to know each other more because we have a different set of friends despite the same sleeping area. And no, he's not associated with Taka.

By the way, he also defeated Kiba two days ago.

There had been a change in the scoring system after the first fights. The first system still applies to fighters of the same ability level. Now, if the winner is the higher ranking one, he or she will get eight points, while the weaker loser gains three points. On the other hand, if the winner has a lower ranking, he or she receives fifteen points, and the loser will have no addition to his score. It's fair.

Feeling more refreshed, we drop by The Pit to release our frustrations. On our way to Ichiraku, a tattoo shop catches our attention. It is more hidden, darker and smaller than the other stores surrounding it. There is no neon sign outside to attract customers which is common to tattoo shops like this. Still, the designs displayed on the window spike our interest in checking the shop up.

I wanted to get a tattoo since first day.

In contrast to the unwelcoming exterior, the shop is full of customers inside. Design templates in rectangular glasses are all around the place, open for the people to see. Fixing my gaze on one particular design, I slowly detach it from the wall to take a closer observation of it. This is perfect for me.

I catch sight of a familiar woman walking inside one of the studios of the shop. I run after her and grab her wrist, receiving a confused look from the black-haired woman. Confusion turns to fury when she sees me.

"Do you remember me, Anko?"

Anko yanks her arm off from my grip, hissing, "Why are you here?"

"I…"

"I told you to choose Yori." She inches her face closer to me, still keeping her tone down.

I look around to look for my friends, and they're thankfully distracted by the designs. I stare back at Anko, pressing my lips firmly before saying, "I have to ask you—"

"No. I'm only here to draw tattoo." I hear the unspoken meaning behind it: _Let's go to where no one can hear._

I show her the glass template of my chosen design. Frowning, Anko snatches it from me and tells me to take a seat on a reclining chair similar to the one from the aptitude test. We are now inside the privacy of her studio.

Anko grabs a chair and positions herself to my left while asking me for further details on the design, with the needed equipment on the table beside her. I bite my lip hearing the machine softly hiss, and then Anko slides down my shirt's lapel off of my left shoulder after.

I don't suppress the shudder I feel when the tip of the tattoo pen touches the skin on the left part of my chest. I just stare at the ceiling trying to get used to the feeling of piercing pain on my delicate skin.

I let minutes pass before I start asking questions, "Why do they kill the tokushu?"

Anko, her gaze focused on her work, whispers, her voice calmer than before, "Because they don't conform to the norm. They can't get controlled, and the leaders don't want that."

"How many were already killed?"

"Nearly forty. My brother is one of them," Anko's voice weakens a little. "My brother and I were experimented in the kumi we came from, and then they discovered him being a tokushu. I had to run away from there, away from the sad memories, that's why I'm here."

I listen to the buzzing of the machine she's using. The situation finally dawning on me, I suddenly fear for my life. I have to be extra careful from now on. I should avoid all means that would expose my identity.

But there's something wrong. If Anko chose to be here, then why did she tell me before to stay in Yori? Where did she come from? Who are these leaders she was talking about?

"Who are these 'leaders'?"

She pauses for a moment. I don't know if she doesn't want to get distracted from her work or if she's contemplating on her answer. Soon, she exhales deeply.

"Chi and Shinobi."

I widen my eyes. Does that mean—

"It's a secret between the Shinobi council and Chi officials. The Hokage has no business in it… yet." Anko quickly adds, much to my relief. So, the Uchiha Family probably has nothing to do with this. That's good; I don't want to go against them if circumstances ask for.

"But does he kno—"

"There. You're done. Go out and pay." Anko pulls away like touching me burned her. I did not notice how much time has passed. She turns her back on me as she directs an electric fan to me, rambling on how I ask too much questions.

I pout. I pick up the handheld mirror on my right side and raise it to my chest.

I hold back the gasp that threatened to come out.

There on my left breast is an image of a cherry blossom that's still about to bloom, which is a representation of me still growing up. Under it are three petals which are falling from the flower symbolizing my parents and Aunt Tsunade, who I all love and have chosen to throw out of my life the moment I decided to be a Shinobi. The design is on my left chest where my heart is, because even if they are not on my side anymore, they will always be in my heart. The redness surrounding the drawing makes it more dramatic.

Anko did this perfectly.

Placing the mirror back on the table, I carefully pull the lapel back to its normal position when Anko said it's dry enough, making sure to hide my tattoo. I cringe when the cloth touches the skin where the tattoo is.

I take one last glance to Anko, muttering a thank you before walking to the counter to pay.

While I wait for the cashier to give me the change, I hear my friends' voices from a distance. I just listen to them, knowing they are effective in making me forget my troubles.

 _"Would this suit me?"_

 _"Yes, yes, choose faster. This is troublesome."_

 _"Too much food, I can't choose!"_

 _"There are no dog images here!"_

 _"Duh!"_

 _"Hey, guys, look who I brought here with me!"_

 _"Dobe, let go."_

I freeze recognizing the voice of the last speaker. Not only do I painfully know that voice, but I also remember his nickname for Naruto. I am not even looking at him but he can make my heart do somersaults. Oh the power he has over me.

As if he's calling me, I tilt my head to the center of the shop where my friends are, his eyes immediately magnetizing my gaze. Sasuke, what are you doing to me?

Soon, he pushes Naruto's face away to force the blond to detach his hand from his shoulder. Sending me one meaningful look, he turns around to go out of the shop. I get this weird instinct he is telling me to follow him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" Anko comments from beside me. She's also looking at the spot where Sasuke was. Ignoring her suggestive remark, I puff my blushing cheeks as I accept the change from the cashier before swiftly sneaking out of the shop. I'm getting better at sneaking away.

 _"Where is Sakura-chan?"_ Naruto's voice is the last thing I hear as I close the door.

I immediately see the Uchiha crest on Sasuke's shirt in the middle of the Shinobi crowd. Pushing my way through the people—The Pit is oddly full now—I follow him without thinking. I focus my gaze on the emblem so as not to lose sight of him, but I keep a good distance between us.

We enter the underground, pass by several corridors until we reach the other side and get to the Shinobi training grounds. Finally, he stops by _our_ usual meeting place, taking a seat on the ground and leaning on a tree overlooking the river.

Without uttering a word, I sit on the left side of tree, pulling my legs to my chest. I stop the urge to scratch the itchy part on the tattoo; it is getting irritating.

I think of what Anko told me. It is not the individuals' fault they possess diverse personalities. At every rule, there will always be an exception, and this should be applied to the tokushu. Anger surges in my chest at the unfairness of my situation. For now, I can't do anything to address this problem, but once I become more powerful, I will do anything to stop this shitty system. I will get stronger.

I glance at Sasuke. Should I tell him my condition? Will he understand? I mean, Anko said the Hokage isn't involved in the matter. Sasuke might be the next ruler aside from Itachi, so he must have an idea about the tokushu, right? He can do something about it, right?

I decide against it.

"Let's make a deal." Sasuke's voice disrupts my thoughts. I glance at him again with wide eyes. Was he saying something before that I didn't catch?

"Help me in controlling my chakra. And in return, I'll train you in combat."

Actually, that favor really is tempting. Sasuke remains at the top for winning all of his fights, and I'm at the bottom for losing all of my fights. He's excellent in combat, however, he hasn't gained control over his chakra, if I have observed correctly, while I somehow did. Both of us will benefit in this deal.

But Sasuke finds my lack of response irksome. He rakes his fingers on his soft inky hair oh-so-sexily, matched with his deep dark eyes glaring at me. They are intimidating, yet I can't take my eyes off of them. Anyone can drown in it.

"Look, asking for a favor is already hard for me. Just say yes or no now, damn it." He hisses, obviously trying to hold himself back from shouting at me. Being considered a royalty, Sasuke must have never asked a favor to anyone, because he _commands_. If ever he did ask, people will immediately grant his request, without any complaint. Perhaps, I'm the first one to ponder over his suggestion.

Besides, what is there to think about? This is the first favor Sasuke asked of me, and after saving my life from the rooftop, this is the only way I could repay him for now. But of course, I won't reject his combat training offer.

He seems fun to tease, so I take the chance. Geez, Naruto's rubbing off on me.

"Hn." I try my best, Sasuke-style.

The original _'Hn'_ guy arches an eyebrow, his expression showing surprise. "Did you just use my expression on me?" There is no hint of anger on his tone. In fact, while he sounded surprised, he seems amused, as well.

Yes, he's not mad!

I nod. "Aa."

"Are you a fangirl?" Oh great, he finally asks me.

No, I'm not. I'm just observant. Okay, maybe a little.

"Hn." This is actually more fun than I thought. _'Hn'_ can mean yes, no or I don't care in Sasuke's language. No one can really know except if you've known him since diapers. Now it's his time to decipher what I mean.

He clicks his tongue, his shoulders slacking.

"You're annoying."

I should be offended; never have I been called that way. Ugly, billboard brow, yes, but not annoying. Oddly, I think it was a compliment, similar to Sai's 'Ugly.'

I smile. "Hn."

He smirks; he knows I have agreed to the deal.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Specialty

**Summary** : In a world where everyone should know where they belong, she is the only one who doesn't.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, Divergent and the cover picture.

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Aberrant**

 **by cheerry-blossoms**

 **.**  
 **Chapter Six – Specialty  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _25\. Sakura_

We continue our training every night. Tonight, we jog around a specific area of the Shinobi forest as warm up. He mostly leads me to the areas not frequented by the other Genin, I have noticed. I realize I don't mind, actually.

I don't like Sasuke's style of training. It's very, very demanding. We rarely take breaks, and he's harsh. There is no stopping while our bodies can still move; meaning, I'm always the first one to give up. He shouts at me if I slack off for one second! That's why I always go back to the dorm with screaming, twitching muscles, and rely on painkillers.

Also, Sasuke trains wearing a sleeveless shirt, (thank god I haven't seen him with no shirt on yet) so the sight of his toned sweaty arms is distracting enough for me. I bet if Ino is with me, she will squeal and ramble about it nonstop until Sasuke tells her to go away.

After the thirty-minute warm up, we stop by the training room, which is surprisingly empty—I thought the other Genin would stay there to train. Are we the only ones taking this seriously? Or maybe they have other places to train on, for if I can recall correctly, Shikamaru and Ino are training together. I swear there is something going on between those two.

Sasuke hands me a thick red rope with two handles on each end. I know what this is; they call it a 'jumping rope.' I've seen girls from other kumi in the academy play with these during break time and dismissal time. Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to try it, I haven't—more like I _should not_ , because play time in the Yori is _only_ 'hide-and-seek.' I don't get the logic behind it, actually. It was not explained, and we were not allowed to ask.

My ignorance probably showed, because Sasuke demonstrates on how to use it. I feel guilty for a while for not really focusing on what he's doing, even if he's quite amazing at it. His flexing arms and bouncing hair are really, really distracting. Plus, at every jump, his shirt hikes up a little, giving me a sneak peek of what's under it. I just hope I am not being too obvious.

Before he can catch me not paying attention, I attempt on using the rope. On my first tries, I am unsuccessful—always tripping and stepping on the rope to the point my face meets the floor all the time. Sasuke, on the other hand, is not bothered, thankfully. He keeps his eyes trained on me carefully, yelling at me from time to time whenever I make a mistake.

"You are smaller… you can be faster… Take advantage of it." he tells me in a stronger, firmer voice, moving around me while watching my every move. Releasing a grunt, I push myself up and continue, despite the numbing of my arms and legs.

Nonetheless, I soon had a grasp of it. I finally understand the pattern and the right timing after several attempts this night. The sound of approval from him effectively brightens my mood.

.

.

My body is getting used to the everyday workout. I don't get tired as easily as the first days and the sore muscles are now more tolerable. But that doesn't mean I'm catching up with the others. I'm still way behind most of us and I'm still losing all of my fights. Despite that, I believe I'm putting up more fight now than before when all I did were evade and step away. As of now, the only things I excel at are the chakra control… and sneaking out—thanks to my hide and seek background!

Most of the time, we make use of the punching bags in the training area, but tonight, for the first time, Sasuke is my sparring partner as we improve my offensive attacks, as well as footwork pattern. I gulp in nervousness.

"No chakra." Sasuke holds up his two thick-gloved hands, interrupting my jumping rope session.

Somehow, I have managed to focus my chakra on my fists although it still needs more work on the control since I end up getting hurt instead. Back in our first day of training, Sasuke explained to me the real importance of chakra control for the Shinobi; turns out, aside from letting us walk and run on walls, it can also be used to amplify the impact of our attacks on our opponents, and even strengthen our defense, if properly controlled. Now I'm more than eager to master my control over it.

I shake my hands as I walk towards him, preparing my fists. Clenching them, I land controlled blows on both of his gloves without the use of chakra, my gaze fixed on them. At first I am hesitant, because, _hello_ , Sasuke is so close to me! But remembering I don't want him yelling at me, I exert more effort after. Sasuke's gloves slightly back away at every punch.

"Your punches are quite stronger than I expected." Sasuke finally comments, frowning when I stop and stare at him. "Footwork,"

I release a grunt as I jab my right fist on his left glove. "I used to punch my best friend back in Yori." Breathlessly, I respond, bouncing on my heels. Yes, whenever Sai gives off rude comments. But I don't think they're that strong, and I punch his arms only. Sai was just a weakling.

"Hn. So you had the Shinobi tendency from the beginning." He calmly says whilst he receives my hits. He hasn't moved from his spot until now.

I have never thought of it that way before. I thought it was normal, because I have a guy as a best friend instead of a girl. Of course I can't punch a girl, and I haven't, when I was in Yori. Girls usually _slap_ each other, not punch. Now that Sasuke mentioned it, it seems reasonable, just like Sai being straightforward and honest ever since.

I clench my fist tighter and aim a punch on Sasuke's glove.

 _"SHANNARO!"_

Sasuke suddenly stands up straight, enclosing my fist through his glove, his coal eyes staring back at me in confusion. I raise an eyebrow, silently asking him what the matter is.

"Shan…naro?" he asks, also arching an eyebrow.

My face heats up.

It's an expression I have acquired since I was around twelve, when I began getting mad over little things. I have never said it out loud, my Yori consciousness doesn't allow me to even when it was just Sai who was with me, because it's a vulgar expression to release my frustration, something self-satisfactory. Since this is the first time I had to release more power while getting frustrated in front of someone, it is also the first time someone heard it from me. And it just had to be Sasuke, of all people!

I see a small smirk form on Sasuke's lips, before he releases my fist and raises his arms again.

"Now, with chakra."

.

.

For today, our instructors make us focus on weaponry. Shinobi mostly use a kunai, shuriken and a senbon. I heard the higher ranking Shinobi sometimes fight using a special personalized katana, just like the Hokage, though. Guns and explosives are rarely used, only by the ones specializing in long-range battles, and most Shinobi are close-range.

We are told to pick a station where we prefer. Black tables are lined up at the center with consistent gap in between where different types of basic weapons are laid for us to practice on. Ten meters away from the tables are target boards hung on the wall. So, the aim of this activity is to have the weapons hit as close as possible to the small red circle at the middle of the board.

Knowing my way in the kitchen for years, I am an expert in handling sharp objects. Add to that my short experience in using scalpels and needles during my training with Aunt Tsunade. And, I used to throw small stones on Sai's head as pranks. My accuracy is a little above average because of that, I guess. Who would have thought it would come in handy in the future?

Therefore, I am pretty confident in this area.

At Kakashi's signal, sounds of knives dashing through the air and clanking begin.

I pick up the kunai first, twirling it on my finger before grasping on the handle. I make a mental estimation of the needed exertion of power, distance and angle to reach the target. I don't have to try and throw stuffs to determine it, although it would also be helpful.

"Afraid not to hit the target, Stiff?" Taka, who had purposefully chosen the station next to mine, smugly says before I am able to throw the kunai. I spare him a glare for distracting me.

To show off, he confidently throws his kunai in front without any control, managing to hit outside the circles. I almost snort.

"Bet you can't even hit the board, what with your weak arms." He continues throwing, not even feeling ashamed of his fail accuracy. His stance is wrong and his throws are too powerful.

Just as I am about to prove him wrong, I hear Ino's frustrated shriek. Her tied up blond hair is disheveled from constant pulling, she is sweating heavily and the whites around her azure irises slowly turn red.

The weapons on her table are already gone, but only few of those are stuck on the board. She barely even hit the yellow target.

"Looks like you're out of ammo, eh?" Ino flinches as Tobi speaks from behind her, peeking over her shoulder. She nibbles on her lower lip, obviously holding herself back from uttering a word. It's good she's learning how to control her mouth.

Suddenly, Tobi's voice lowers in a dangerous tone, "What are you doing? Pick 'em up."

This time, Ino's filters didn't work. Uh-oh."What?! But there are flying knives out there!"

Tobi glares at her. "If you aren't brave enough to just go there and pick some stuff up, then you are free to quit."

That's harsh! Most of us in this room are amateurs in weapon throwing! Who knows if some knife will accidentally reach her way? This Tobi is indeed more sadistic than Kakashi.

Ino carefully marches towards the target board, constantly glancing from left to right to watch out for flyaway knives as the other Genin did not care about what is happening to us. She quickly crouches and gathers the weapons on the floor on a red cloth she placed on her lap.

I keep my eyes on her, cheering her mentally. _You can do it, Ino! Come back fast!_

On my peripheral view, I see Taka grinning smugly as he prepares to throw a senbon. Normally, I would have ignored it, but there's something wrong with his angle, and that's when I realize he is aiming for Ino!

Acting on instinct, I grab the nearest weapon from my table and fling it with control, smirking when it meets with Taka's senbon, preventing it from hitting Ino. I sigh in relief.

Ino, catching up on the situation, pales. The commotion catches the attention of the other Genin. All of them are now looking our way, and have stopped target shooting, thankfully.

I shoot a dirty glare at the brunet beside me who is now fuming because I spoiled his plan. Serves him right, _shannaro_. "Your senbon was in the way. Perhaps you should work on your aim, Taka-san."

He growls in response, but stops from charging at me at a tap on his shoulder by Tobi.

"Impressive." Tobi tells me before marching away.

A shiver suddenly runs through my body, and that's when I notice the dark and serious stares the rest of the Genin are giving me, as if I did something wrong, as if I am in danger now.

So what if I also threw a senbon?

.

.

"You sure you're okay now?" Shikamaru asks Ino once again.

"Yes," she replies weakly. I'm sure she's still shaken up by the happening that it's surprising she didn't attack Taka after the incident, knowing her.

We decide to have dinner at a barbecue store recommended by Chouji with our other Shinobi-born friends. I am seated in between Naruto and Ino, munching the piece of pork in silence. I'm still bothered by the looks the other Genin—excluding my friends…and Sasuke—have given me. I don't get it; do they see me as a threat now? Is that enough to make me a threat?

"Hey, Sakura," Ino cuts through my troubled thoughts. She is smiling shyly, almost embarrassed, looking totally the opposite of her normal self. "Thanks for… you know… earlier. I would have been hit by that bastard if not for you."

Feigning ignorance, I reply, "I didn't do anything."

Kiba, who is located in front of me, snorts and points his chopsticks at me. "That's bullshit. How can an amateur like you _accidentally_ block something as thin as a senbon using another senbon with perfect precision and speed?" I gulp. "By the way, you were amazing there." He adds before eating the piece of meat he picked from the grill.

Naruto makes a noise of agreement, only to choke on his food so I rub his back and hand him his glass of water.

I sigh softly. There's no use arguing with these friends of mine. At least they didn't see it the wrong way.

"Taka's playing foul. I just can't let him do whatever he wants, especially to Ino."

Ino's smile widens and her arms wrap around my neck tightly, enough to choke me. "That's why I'm thanking you, Forehead!"

"Pig."

.

.

An hour passes, we go back to our dorm with heavy and happy tummies. I have never appreciated food before, and now I almost worship it. I don't have a favourite yet, because all of them are so delicious. I understand why eating such food is forbidden in the Yori.

We find Taka's little _cult_ huddled on one corner, laughing hard at whatever is written on the newspaper they're holding. The mirth in their eyes didn't fade when we come in. In fact, they look happier. I instantly smell trouble.

Well, 'Taka' and 'trouble' both start with the letter T.

Taka, who is holding a copy of Konoha Times, the only official newspaper released by the Chi journalists, stands up and reads aloud for all of us in the room to hear, _"Shin and Yori official's daughters, alleged to have transferred kumi due to parental abuse!"_ Taka folds the newspaper, directing his smug grin on us, "You and your friend made the headlines, Yamanaka traitor!"

I hold back a gasp. I know Ino is a Yamanaka, but I didn't know she is the daughter of their current leader!

In an instant, Ino bolts towards Taka and grabs his collar. "You don't know anything, you garbage." she hisses, rage taking over her, but Taka remains unaffected.

Shikamaru and Kiba immediately pull Ino away from the guy while trying to restrict her from thrashing aimlessly.

"He's not worth it, Ino; he is no one." Kiba assures the blonde. Shrugging the two men away from her, Ino flips her hair before striding out of the room, causing for the others to snicker.

I thought the Chi only has conflicts with the Yori, and now they're also attacking the Shin. What exactly are they up to now? I knew something like this would happen the moment I chose Shinobi, just like what happened with Sarutobi-sama. I thought I was prepared for it, but how wrong I am. Now that it finally happened, the guilt and regret inside me have grown more. I could only hope Father and Mother are alright.

Seeing as I'm the only other girl in our group, and the 'Yori official's daughter,' I run after my friend, finding her crouching on a bench far away from the dorms.

The moment I sit next to her, Ino begins rambling, "That rat doesn't understand what I have gone through! I never wanted to be a lawyer, and my parents know that! They never forced me, that's why it still breaks my heart thinking I left them because of my selfishness! Still, the Shin elders are always saying I do this, I study that... Am I not allowed to be happy and free?!"

She pauses to sniff, and then looks at me with teary eyes, "Am I a bad daughter, Sakura?"

I know exactly how she feels. We have experienced the same thing; no pressure from parents, but heavy pressure from the society. Both of us were expected to stay because of our lineage and a sure bright future ahead of us, and yet, we chose the harder way to live. We needed change. We are desperate for happiness, and we both thought we can find it here in the Shinobi. I guess it's not a coincidence we became friends.

I don't know what to say. Rather, I don't want to answer that question, because I've been asking myself the same thing for nearly a month now.

.

.

I am late, but why is Sasuke not yet here? He didn't tell me if he's not coming.

I'll just wait for him, then.

I lean on the trunk facing the river, crossing my arms on my chest. The happening back at the dorm still bothers me. It's not because of Taka, but the reason behind the headline is suspicious. Journalists only come from the Chi; therefore, that kumi is the only one permitted to produce the printed materials. Moreover, as the leader of the Chi, Orochimaru has an influence over the journalists. I'm sure he has something to do with the release of that article.

The weird thing is; why only now? It had been a month since the Choosing Ceremony, and yet there were no such articles back then. Anko's information on the ties between the Chi and Shinobi are proved to be correct now. Today's issue is spread throughout the headquarters, probably being given away for free since almost all Shinobi I pass by have one and are giving me stares of pity or wary.

If the article featured the Yamanaka and Haruno, then does that mean the Yori and Shin are allies now? It is not impossible to happen. Those two kumi efficiently manage the government hand-in-hand, despite the total difference in their principles.

 _Oh_ , so that's why they are also being targeted.

"You're late."

My heart stops beating, my senses suddenly becoming more alert. I tear my gaze off the ground and see Sasuke on the river, his arms also crossed on his chest. How long had he been there? Why didn't I sense him?

I sigh in relief. I really thought someone already knew I'm a tokushu, and was going to attack me. I'm getting more paranoid nowadays because of all these tokushu issue.

"Sasuke! You didn't have to scare me like that!" I see the corner of his lips curve upwards.

 _Wait—Sasuke is_ on _the river?!_

My face brightens. "You… you're… _there_!" I bounce on my heels.

Just a week ago, he had already reached the top of the highest tree in the woods, and now he finally can stand on water without falling? And it's through my help?

He chuckles lightly expecting my reaction.

"Hn."

The amused smirk on his face broadens, and I couldn't stop myself from running towards him and jump on him, wrapping my arms around his neck tight.

I am so happy! My _student_ accomplishes something new and amazing again! My chest feels warm; this must be how my teachers have felt whenever we learn something new and get high scores in tests. I didn't know seeing my _student_ achieve something feels better than when I was the one who did this. Hey, maybe I can be a good teacher, too!

"You did it!" I squeal.

"Hn." He hums beside my ear.

Wait a minute, why did he sound so close to me?

I quickly pull away, finally realizing our position. Oh god, I just hugged him! _That's so great, Sakura! I'm sure he's now pegged you for a pervert, shannaro!_

Feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment, I avoid his gaze, scratching my cheek using one finger. "Y-You did... good..." _No, no, no! You're supposed to say sorry!_

"A-And so—"

"Thank you, Sakura."

I don't think my heart has beaten this violently before. I couldn't control it anymore; my lungs seem to malfunction for I'm finding it hard to breathe so I can't calm my stupid heart down.

I'm used to receiving words of gratitude from people I have helped, particularly from the factionless, but never have I had this kind of reaction. Usually, I merely smile back, but now, I'm speechless, blushing and acting like an idiot.

It's just a simple _'thank you,_ ' and yet I feel like I'm the most successful person in the world, like I gave him the world. There is definitely something wrong with me now.

Good thing I easily come back from my senses before Sasuke finds me annoying, yet again, from my lack of response.

I laugh sheepishly and wave a hand, "I didn't do much! I should be the one thanking you for... well, helping me improve. This is your idea, after all!" This is so embarrassing, god, someone help me.

"Hn. But it's not through my guidance you can walk on water without you knowing."

Curiously, I look down, my hands automatically covering my mouth to control a delighted gasp at the sight of my feet standing steadily on top of water. I seriously forgot where Sasuke was when I ran to him! _CHA!_

But Sasuke doesn't like giving me a chance to calm my heart, for he puts his hand on the top of my head and stands beside me.

"Let's eat out. My treat."

It's official: _I like Sasuke._

.

.

 _This is not a date! This is not a date!_

I've been chanting that for the past ten minutes. Sasuke was just probably being nice since I am his chakra tutor or something. This meant nothing to him, okay.

We're silent on the way here; Sasuke is definitely not the type to start a conversation, while I am still trying to recover from the intense emotions just now. He brings me to a small noodles store in the lesser frequented part in The Pit, an area I haven't gone to until now. I am more shocked to know he's a regular customer here; the nice chef already knew his order without him having to speak the moment we entered. I actually thought he's the type to eat in glamorous and expensive restaurants here. I guess I'm wrong.

Or maybe he just didn't want being seen by other rich people with someone like me.

I just came to a realization that I may actually be bearing some sort of special feelings for him, and now he's right here sitting across me as if we are on a date. I now see him as more than a friend, I've surpassed the shallow crush level, although I'm certain it's not yet love.

But this is scary. It's been just what, three weeks since we first met? This is too fast to my liking. I barely even know him; I'm just starting to learn things about him just like his fondness for tomatoes, and I already _like_ him. Such feelings are alien to me.

I have no one to get advice from. I can't see Mother, and Ino... well, I still can't tell her about this. I know she has this massive crush on Sasuke, and my deal with the prince is still a secret. The closest I have felt this way is towards Sai, but it took me years before I saw him as a man. But with Sasuke...

"Sakura-chan, is that you?" I suddenly hear an unfamiliar gruff voice beside me.

There on my left, is a bearded tall man in a jounin outfit, his _hitae-ate_ wrapped on his forehead. He has black hair and tanned skin, s stick of cigarette is stuck in the corner of his lips. I think I know him, but I just can't remember how I knew this man, which is weird since I don't recall interacting with other jounin aside from Kakashi and Tobi.

His face brightens when I give him my attention. "Wah, it's really you! Has it been ten years since I last saw you?" I frown a little. Ten years? "You were a cute little girl with the cute cotton candy hair back then, and now, look at you, you're a beautiful lady! Waah, how fast time flies!" There's a dreamy smile on his face as he reminisces.

How did he know me?

"Anyway, I never expected you to be here. Imagine my surprise hearing you've transferred! You were always stuck to Tsunade-sama's hips, I thought you'd want to be a doctor like her."

Now that he mentioned my aunt, I have my eyes wide. I'm trying to dig into my memories in search of his face, but to no avail, no one pops out.

"And what about that pale boy who's always with you? What's his name again?" _Sai_. "Is he your boyfriend now?"

I clear my throat, shifting uncomfortably on my seat. "U-Um. No. Changed kumi." It's still awkward talking about Sai with others. I still try hard not to think of him, and someone talking about him does not help. Who is this man? How come I don't remember him? How is he acquainted with the Yori?

"Oh."

Finally, he notices the boy with me. His tanned cheeks become flushed. He grins sheepishly and palms his nape. "Ah, Sasuke-sama! Fancy meeting you here! I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your date," I blush. _This is not a date!_ "Was just surprised to see Sakura-chan!"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugs, much to my surprise. He didn't deny the date comment? Or did he?

"Sasuke-sama," A beautiful woman with red eyes whose layered black hair is curled on the tips appears, bowing next to the mysterious jounin. She's wearing the same flak jacket over a black fitted sleeveless dress. "We are very sorry for the interruption. We will be going now."

"Aa." Sasuke calmly takes a sip of his tea.

"Well then, let's have a chat soon, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-sama." Beard guy grins at me before leaving with the woman who I assume is his lover. I then remember he thought Sasuke and I are on a date. Oh god. But why didn't Sasuke deny it?

"I'm surprised you don't know him, _Stiff_." Sasuke comments when the two are already out of sight. The waiter comes and places our orders on our table.

At the mention of "Stiff," flashes of scenes come back to me.

A decade ago, the son of the Yori president transferred to Shinobi.

Sarutobi Asuma.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _May I know your thoughts? :))_

 ** _cheerry_**


	7. Uzumaki Naruto

**Summary** : In a world where everyone should know where they belong, she is the only one who doesn't.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, Divergent and the cover picture.

Please see the announcement after the chapter ends. Thank you!

 **Aberrant**

 **by cheerry-blossoms**

 **.**  
 **Chapter Seven – Uzumaki Naruto  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Fuck you!"

Hinata and I stop sparring to watch the fight currently going on the platform.

Taka is sprawled on the surface, his face peppered with bruises and there's blood coming out from his nostrils and the corner of his mouth. Standing in front of him is Idate, his brown hair in the usual low ponytail is kept neat as if he didn't move much.

This is one of the most anticipated fights; Idate and Taka are in a close fight for the top Transfer title. Their strengths are almost the same, although it seems luck is on Idate's side. _Good_.

Hissing, Taka attempts to crawl up, shooting the deadliest glare to his opponent. I have never seen such a predatory look from him. They are mostly mischief, but he hadn't given off a murderous aura before.

However, Idate doesn't give him another chance. Idate stomps on Taka's head, rendering the former unconscious.

Seeing the displeasure on Taka's minions' faces, I suddenly fear for Idate's life.

.

.

 _24\. Sakura_

I win a fight for the first time.

It was against Hana, a Shinobi-born. She's small, way smaller than me, has light blue curly hair and fair skin. She looks like one of the cute dolls displayed on toy stores sold by the Yasuragi in town.

When I knocked her out, I felt so bad for hurting such a cute person. But she lost the will to fight and someone has to win, I have seen it, thus I ended it immediately, by striking her on her nape. Both of us rank below twenty so I just got eight points. Better than the constant two and three points, though.

I dropped by the clinic after all fights have finished and apologized to her. She was so nice to me, almost like a smaller and less shy Hinata, that's why we immediately became friends, if one could call it like that. I hope she, actually, we make it to the next round, if there's a miracle, indeed.

On my way back to the dorm, I pass by the training room to exercise a bit. Sasuke is unavailable for the entire week because of an occasion in the Uchiha clan, leaving me to do some training by myself.

However, someone apparently got here before me.

I hear loud grunts inside and sounds of fists hitting the punching bag. Curious, I silently peek through the opened door, the sight from inside the room surprising me.

The sounds came from Naruto, who is training alone, and it seems he's been here for hours now.

His entire face and body are sweating profoundly, his jacket and black shirt already discarded on the side. But there's something on him that catches my attention: his face is showing great resolve, I can practically feel his willpower from my location. I've never seen such determination on any of the Genin until now. Such fiery expression on his eyes is not commonly displayed and seen, it feels like this is not the comical Naruto I know. Even I don't make that kind of face, evidently.

Though Naruto is not on the bottom, he's not exactly exceptional. Sometimes he wins, sometimes he loses. He's in the middle and is in the top twenty. Perhaps, his desperation stems from the lack of proper and positive attention on him. I don't know him much, but from the actions of his fellow Shinobi-born, he is treated as an outcast due to some reason I must know of sooner.

Naruto is my first friend in the Shinobi, and I will do anything for him to be happy. But first, I have to know his past.

I decide to postpone my training.

The next night, I spot Naruto at Ichiraku ravishing his third bowl. Since we've been hanging out together frequently, seeing him without our friends has become a little strange. He looks so alone… so empty, without us. He knew he can always ask me to accompany him, so why is he distant these past few days?

"What are you doing here, Naruto? Where are Hinata and the others?" I ask as I sit on the vacant stool next to him.

The blond chokes but recovers easily after handing him a glass of water. Doing that for him seems to be quite frequent recently. Soon, he flashes me that bright grin of his that I have learned to like, somehow effective in making me forget my dilemmas for a while.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" He greets me casually before returning his gaze on his bowl. For a second, I notice his eyes turning gloomy, only for it to go back to its normal state in an instant. "They're having family affairs. How about Ino?"

I tell the chef my order, and then smile knowingly at my friend. "Shopping."

I laugh seeing Naruto's face scrunch up in disgust. Having known Ino for a month, we have already witnessed and experienced her 'shopping addiction' and since then, we have this silent agreement to avoid topics which might lead for the blonde to drag us to the nearest boutique she sees in The Pit. They say it's normal for girls, though I beg to differ. Then again, normal does not belong to the list of my description. I have never enjoyed shopping.

We eat in silence for minutes, not knowing what to talk about. Naruto and I barely have some time alone because of our friends and training. I figure I kind of miss hanging out with him like this, despite him always sticking on my side everywhere we go.

See, within the month since I met him, I discover Naruto has two personalities. When he's with our circle of friends, he's the stupid and loud kid everyone sees, but when once you get to be alone with him, he can actually be a decent conversationalist. The latter is the reason why I like being close friends with him.

And then I realize, today's a Sunday, that's why our Shinobi-born friends are with their families. It's nice to know the Shinobi give importance to a family day, after all. A sigh escapes my lips remembering the Sundays I have spent with my parents. I wonder how they are doing every Sunday now I am not with them. If Naruto noticed the sudden change of my mood, he doesn't mention anything.

Ichiraku, as usual, is almost crowded, but because Shinobi avoid Naruto like a plague, there aren't many people around the counter where we currently are, so I guess they can't hear whatever we're talking about.

"Um, hey, can I ask a very personal question?" I start speaking slowly and cautiously.

"Go ahead!" He exclaims while sipping what's remaining in the bowl before asking the chef for another serving.

 _This is it!_

"Your parents…?" I use the same tone and tempo. I keep my gaze on Naruto's face in case he shows any kind of discomfort. I have met the parents of our other Shinobi-born friends, but not Naruto's. Not to forget he's always alone during Sundays.

Surprisingly, there is none. He puts down the large bowl on the table, heaving a satisfied sigh after finishing his fourth bowl. A kind and understanding smile forms on his face.

"They died when I was born."

So Naruto has no memories of his parents. "I'm sorry…" He merely shrugs as if he's used to it.

"Is that why you were bullied?"

He shakes his head. "Na-uh! Being an orphan isn't a big deal here," He props his elbows on the table, his gaze fixed on the empty bowl. "But being the son of _traitors_ is," he almost hisses, to my surprise.

 _Who did they betray?_ I bite my lower lip. I don't know if I should continue asking; we have reached a sensitive topic, and it seems to have an effect on my friend. Betrayal is one of the heaviest offenses one could commit to another, in any form. No matter what the intention is, a betrayal is betrayal. If Naruto's parents are indeed "traitors," and the Shinobi citizens are venting their anger out on the couple's orphaned child, his parents must have done something to the kumi.

"But I don't believe it," Naruto continues, the fury in his cerulean eyes disappearing, now becoming more solemn. I focus my gaze on him, showing him that I'm listening. "I mean, I know I haven't met them, but 'ya know, they're my parents. In my heart, I know they are good people. I can _feel_ it. Even my godparents said so, and coming from them, that's the truth, believe it."

I smile listening to Naruto's positivity, relieved the atmosphere is gradually lightening. "Your godparents raised you?"

"Kinda. They merely supported my finances," He grins, ordering another bowl. "They took me in until I was five, then they passed me to Pervy Sage who is always out of the village looking for women. So technically, I raised myself."

"Wow…" I can't help but gape at him. My bowl of steaming hot ramen is forgotten for a moment.

Naruto's cheeks redden. "Hey, it's not amazing, b-believe it!"

Shaking my head, I give him a soft smile. "It is. Not everybody who went through the same thing would still be optimistic like you. That alone makes you amazing, Naruto."

"S-Sakura-chan…"

If there's someone I respect other than my parents and Aunt Tsunade, it's Naruto. How can someone like him who hasn't met his parents all his life keep wearing a smile? How can he still laugh despite the people around him judging him for what his parents committed? How can he still keep a positive outlook when life itself seemed to have turned its back on him? Naruto is the strongest person I have ever met.

.

.

Sasuke and I are our way to the training area after dinner. He is supposed to be in an Uchiha meeting, but he tells me he didn't want to be there, that's why he forces-slash-drags me to train. Fortunate of him, he found me when I was with Shikamaru, and my outfit is fit for work out.

Of course we keep our deal as a secret. It was a silent agreement between the two of us. I'm not sure of his reasons, while I intend to hide this from my peers due to a silly personal one. This is something only Sasuke and I share. It is my reason to see him and talk to him almost every night. I get to _touch_ him without him getting mad for it. I like it when the two of us are alone, with no other people disrupting us. Yes, it's selfish, and I feel guilty at times. Still, I've learned not to care anymore.

My friends are strong. All of them are in the top twenty, even shy Hinata is. They don't need Sasuke. They don't need me. I am the only one in a dangerous situation. Is it wrong for me to seek help from the number one guy?

Besides, they have never asked me to join their training.

Shikamaru is the only one I can trust who will not tell what I have with Sasuke to anyone, and the only one who will not bear any grudge for it. After all, he is the one who knew Sasuke and I have interacted more than normal acquaintances would.

"Stop moping," Sasuke sighs heavily.

I cross my arms on my chest, jutting my lower lip. "Am not,"

"Annoying," Sasuke scoffs.

I'm kind of mad at him though for the surprise training. Our sessions were always scheduled, and because I thought he couldn't make it, I was not in the mood for his violent training. Sure I'm glad he wants to see me instead of staying with his clansmen, but the thought of training overshadowed it.

Sasuke looks back at me calmly, an eyebrow arched. "Unexpected things happen in Shinobi."

I control the urge to retort something smart, and then someone catches my attention.

There at the entrance of the training room, I see a familiar blue-haired girl peeking through the opened door as if she's watching out for enemies from inside. I can recognize that black and lavender jacket, and blue hair anywhere.

"Hinata?"

Hinata straightens up and snaps her head to us, her whole face turning red as Sasuke and I step closer to her.

"S-Sakura-san! Sasuke-sama!" She squeaks in her small cute voice.

"What are you—oh." I approach her side but stops when I see a half-naked whiskered blond abusing one of the punching bags. I know of Hinata's crush on Naruto, and it's pretty obvious to everyone, judging from the way she blushes when the blond is around or the fact she's close to fainting once Naruto talks to her. I guess Naruto is the only dense idiot for not feeling it.

"I-It's n-not w-what y-you think... o-of..." Hinata denies while violently waving her hands. I snort. Is there another reason for her to watch Naruto train?

 _"Dobe."_ I hear Sasuke call the other guy. I didn't notice him walking ahead in the room. Probably he can't stay with two gossiping girls for a long time.

 _"Yah, teme?! Are you spying on me?!'_ ' Naruto shrieks.

 _"Hn. Dream on."_

 _"'Hn' again, believe it!"_

I roll my eyes listening to the two boys' nonsense banter. Their rivalry is amusing yet annoying.

"S-Sakura-san..." Hinata fiddles with her fingers, "May I know why… are you with Sasuke-sama?"

It is now my turn to blush. But I manage to somehow fight it and try to appear unaffected by answering playfully, "Oh, we're helping each other in training. Keep it a secret, okay?" I press a finger on my lips and wink at my friend.

Hinata's lavender eyes widen, and she bobs her head quickly. "O-Of course!"

I grin. Looks like another one has made it to my list of trusted people. She has already caught us anyway, there's no point in lying. "Thank you! Now come with us!" It's time to play Cupid!

I reach for her wrist, but she pulls away and faces the other direction. "I-I think I'll pass..."

Before I could ask her why, she dashes away from me. I scratch the back of my head. That's her chance to get closer to Naruto!

Shrugging, I make my way towards the still bickering Naruto and Sasuke inside the training room, my presence stopping the blond's cursing.

"Sakura-chan?! You're here too?!" I swear Naruto has never been this loud before.

"Why, you don't want me here?" I fake a disappointed voice and pout. That technique has always been effective.

"No! No! That's not what I meant! Sorry, Sakura-chan, you can stay!" Naruto sheepishly grins at me before turning to Sasuke who is now picking up a dumbbell from the shelf. "Teme, you can go now!"

Sasuke then carelessly drops the dumbbell on Naruto's foot in response, causing for the blond to scream in pain.

.

.

"How is your foot?" I ask Naruto while we wait for our ramen.

Thankfully, the dumbbell Sasuke threw at Naruto yesterday was not the heaviest, so it didn't cause grave damage to Naruto's foot. Still, I executed precautionary methods just in case a vein was unknowingly popped, reasoning to Naruto that first aid method is basic knowledge in the Yori, just like what I have explained to Sasuke. Of course, he believed it.

I told him, too, to visit the clinic and it looks like he just came from there.

"Nurse said it's just a little swollen but it's nothing serious. And that's thanks to you, Sakura-chan, believe it!"

Sasuke, who is seated on my other side, snorts, catching Naruto's attention.

"Teme! You're gonna treat me ramen because of this!"

"No."

"What!"

I sigh. Why did I sit in between these two?

"How did the two of you meet?" I break the impending fight. I had been curious of their relationship since first day. I watch how the two of them interact, and even if they may look like merely rivals, I can sense deep friendship between them. For instance, Sasuke allows Naruto to drag him to Ichiraku, while Naruto allows Sasuke to mock him and knock his head violently.

My blond friend frowns at me. "You make it sound like we're lovers, Sakura-chan."

"Disgusting, dobe." Sasuke glares at Naruto.

"I didn't imply anything like that!" I laugh. They are so narrow-minded. "Come on, were you really friends?" I press. Maybe it would not be awkward for Naruto to narrate his friendship story with Sasuke to another person. Sasuke, most probably, but not the blond. Besides, I think their friendship is not unknown to others, as they can go out in public, considering their conflicting statuses in Shinobi society.

"Sasuke-teme's my godsibling or whatever it's called." Naruto shrugs, his face beaming when Teuchi, the chef, brings us our orders.

Something clicks inside my brain. "Oh! So the godparents you talked about are Sasuke's parents?"

Naruto nods and hums. He's too distracted already by the food in front of him.

"Then, you two lived under the same roof, right?" I continue asking, snapping the chopsticks into two. In my peripheral, I see Sasuke doing the same thing, though I can tell he's still listening.

"Only for five years," Naruto groans, "Even as a kid I couldn't stand his arrogance. And we were just five! Believe it!" He begins slurping the noodles.

"Hn. And you're stupid." Of course, Sasuke retorts. The only time he speaks is whenever he insults Naruto.

If Naruto is this loud and Sasuke's presence alone is strong, and we attended the same academy at the same time, how come I never noticed them?

 _'Because you had Sai.'_

.

.

I land the last punch on my opponent's jaw, watching with heavy pants as she falls down on the platform, knocked out.

Sayu is the only Genin transfer from Yasuragi this year, and is good friends with Idate. I hold no grudges against her, and she reciprocates it. It is a good, quite friendly fight, I am lucky! She's actually the top twenty, so we're not of the same level. I could only just pray she won't take it against me if this loss will drag her down.

This has been my third lucky win for the first half of round one, and Sayu is so far the highest ranking Genin I defeated. My rank didn't change, but my score is closer to reaching the top twenty spot now!

"Sakura-chan, congrats!" Naruto hugs me and then spins me. When Naruto is excited and I'm the one to receive it, he does that to me.

I grin widely at him as he puts me down. There are a few band aids plastered on his face from his fight with Kiba, which was the most shocking and amusing fight this year, I remember.

At first, Kiba had the upper hand, managing to beat Naruto up; however, just when he was about to execute his last blow (by catching the exhausted Naruto from behind), Naruto _farted_ on his face. Due to Kiba's sharper sense of smell, it distracted him, thus giving Naruto the chance to defeat him.

Holding back laughter had never been so difficult and painful to me.

"Thanks!"

"Yosh, let's go to Ichiraku tonight!"

We immediately hear groans and complaints from our friends. Seems like they're already tired from eating ramen. I am, too, but I can't reject Naruto.

"Looks like it will only be the two of us tonight, then, Naruto."

Wait... did Naruto blush?

.

.

We walk back to my dorm while chatting and laughing. It has been a fun night. We talk about random things and laugh at every weird thing we see. Naruto treats me dinner for the first time despite me going against it, says because I had beaten someone in the top twenty.

We met three of Naruto's older friends, Lee, Tenten and Neji. Lee, a.k.a Bushy Brows, is a black-haired guy with thick eyebrows and black and dark green jumpsuit, his hitae-ate wrapped on his waist. He's the first one to introduce himself, and in an overly enthusiastic manner.

"Sakura-san! Such a perfect name for a woman as lovely as a cherry blossom! Truly a youthful lady of the spring! Your knight in shining armor has finally arrived!" I cringe remembering his dramatic speech of youthfulness.

Tenten, a very nice and cool lady, has her brown hair up in two buns, wearing a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener, edges paired with red, puffy pants. Neji, the stoic one among them, on the other hand, has neat long brown hair and his eyes are similar to that of Hinata's. Apparently, they are cousins.

Lee and Tenten were both Transfers from Yasuragi last year. While Neji, a Shinobi-born, is the top Genin of their batch. They were from the same Genin team.

I heard that those who will pass the last initiation exam will be grouped by threes. After this, the passers will retain the status of Genin, doing general missions, until the time they will be allowed to choose which department they would like to work in. Those from the same team usually end up choosing the same department, just like these three.

Right now, after being promoted from Genin, all three of them are Chuunin-ranked, assigned in the Public Relations for External Affairs. They go out of Konoha for mission requests from other ally villages and countries. Usually, those missions are said to include guarding some VIP or capturing rogue criminals.

We did not notice the time, actually. It was almost eleven by the time we did, and that was our only reason for going back. If only Tenten did not tell us the time, we wouldn't go.

"Hey, thanks for the treat. Next time it's my turn!" I subconsciously rake my fingers on my long hair. The weather is colder now so I let it loose, though it still feels strange to me. Maybe I should buy scarf and gloves tomorrow.

"Nah, you don't have to. I'm the man here, believe it!" He proudly declares. _Tch, sexist, shannaro._

"Anyway, I don't want Tobi catching you loitering around here. Go to sleep now!" I playfully push him.

"Oh, right! Night night, Sakura-chan!" Naruto says while running away. I let a smile form on my lips while watching him.

But, just when I am about to climb the stairs, Naruto calls me again. He's already a few feet away from me, waving his hands.

What he says next catches me off guard.

"You look prettier with your hair down! Believe it!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _-Can you smell Team 7? /winkwink/_

- _ **ANNOUNCEMENT** : Updates will be reeeeeaaaaaaaaaally slow from now on. I finally got a job and it's taking up most of my time. Lucky I had time to spare for today :(_

 _Now that we got to know this Naruto a little more, what are your thoughts?_

 ** _cheerry_**


	8. Assault

**Summary** : In a world where everyone should know where they belong, she is the only one who doesn't.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, Divergent and the cover picture.

Had time to drop by! Enjoy!

 **Aberrant**

 **by cheerry-blossoms**

 **.**  
 **Chapter Eight – Assault  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _23\. Sakura_

Today's not my day.

Definitely.

I assumed the heavy feeling and bad mood I had these past few days were merely caused by the initiation taking its toll on me, so imagine my surprise seeing the red spot on my underwear. Ever since I got involved in Shinobi activities, I completely forgot I am still female and has an active reproductive system so I lost track of my calendar which is not a good thing as fights are more intense and frequent now that we have reached the final week of the first round.

Yes, it is ending, and I am still not in the Top twenty.

And so, training with Sasuke had drastically changed. He is stricter on me, always keeping a keen eye on me to make sure I don't slack a second. Our sparring has become more than that. He does not hold back on me anymore, as if we are the ones facing each other in a do or die battle. Even my diet is monitored by him. These last weeks had been hell to me.

Add to my bad luck and suffering is my monthly period. The first two days are enough to paralyze me and send me to bed for an entire day. I would rather be beaten up by Sasuke than menstruating—at least Sasuke can instantly knock me unconscious and I would not feel any pain.

For us female initiates, having your period during the fight weeks spells danger and defeat. I have seen Ino, who is probably the strongest female initiate this year, get defeated by _Naruto_ just because she could not focus well due to the pain in her abdomen. Should I already give the Shinobi life up?

"Taka, Sakura. On the platform, now."

Yes, I think I should.

I lightly clutch on my lower abdomen as pain strikes me there. Worse, my vision begins blurring at little movements.

 _Shit_ , I'm not in the condition to fight. Well, what do I expect with Tobi? He is the more unfair one between him and Kakashi.

As I stride to the platform, I meet Sasuke's gaze from the other side. His eyes turn darker, and then he nods at me, surprising me a little.

Then I realize, _hey, I can do this_. I am specially trained by _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, the top fighter in this batch, and whose strategic prowess is probably second to Shikamaru's. This is the time to prove myself to him, to prove him the hardships we went through at training are not wasted, despite my handicap. I will not disappoint him, even if the troublemaker is my opponent.

With a new resolve in me, I confidently face Taka on the platform, grimacing a little when I see how lax and arrogant he's looking. Why, of course, he finally gets his _dream_ of fighting the 'Forehead.' He must have been thinking he will have an easy win. Let's see.

"What are you waiting for?" Tobi impatiently says.

At that, Taka immediately launches himself at me, carelessly throwing one fist at me. Swiftly, almost instinctively, I duck under his arm, placing enough distance between us.

Considering my current physique, Sasuke mostly focused on enhancing my speed and agility, which is proven effective now that I can easily evade Taka's rash attacks. In spite of the lack of strategy in my opponent's movements, I am getting better at calculating and predicting them.

Baring his teeth, he attacks again, and I continue avoiding while finding the opening I need to land a hit. I've been observing how the others fight, so I will be prepared. Taka is the type who doesn't think of his next actions; he just strikes. And he's ruthless. He'd better be thankful his attacks are powerful.

To people who don't bother reading movements, Taka will easily defeat them. Thus, he did not win his fight against the lazy Shikamaru, who has the sharpest mind among all of us Genin. Shikamaru barely moved around during their fight.

Taka aims for my face which I easily dodge to the right. And that's the opening I need. His other arm is still curled on the back, therefore, his body is defenseless.

 _Gotcha! Shannaroo!_

Smirking, I gather enough chakra on my fist as I thrust my arm and hit his stomach. Taka steps back, his face scrunching in pain. I swear I heard a few bones crack.

Even Sasuke thinks my punches are stronger than his.

Loud gasps and mumbles from the spectators echo in the room. Heh, I bet no one saw that coming. Honestly, though, I am surprised I pulled that off.

"Get him, Sakura-chan! Believe it!" Naruto cheers.

Suddenly, there is one thing weird on Taka when he looks back at me with dark, predatory eyes. I get chills all over my body; I recognize that look on his face as that similar one he gave Idate before he was defeated.

"You bitch!" Taka yells as he dashes towards me with the intention to kill. I almost freeze in my spot.

To my surprise, he catches me by the throat and slams me down on my back, his broad body trapping my arms in between us. Luckily, he's positioned diagonally, so my legs aren't restricted. I bend my knees up, quickly lifting my leg with power to kick the side of his head for him to let go of me.

While the guy is rolling away and whining in pain, I hurriedly crawl to the opposite side of the platform, choking and trying to catch my breath. I silently thank my flexibility for saving my life, for the countless time.

This is bad. He was really trying to kill me back there.

Then, as my balance stabilizes, the muscles in my abdomen begin contracting again, more painfully this time.

Fuck, this can't be happening now!

I watch with hazy eyes whilst Taka struggles to get up. I shake my head a few times trying to clear my vision. I can't lose concentration right now.

When it gets slightly clearer, it's too late, for Taka is already inches away, and his bent knee lands on my lower abdomen, knocking my breath out. I begin seeing black spots.

Before he could punch my face, I take steps away from him, dodging all his attacks as much as I could while bearing the flaring muscles in my uterus. However, I cannot keep up anymore. My body is not functioning the way I want it to, I'm slowly getting weaker.

My surroundings suddenly begin spinning and my breathing becomes labored.

The blurred image of Taka charging ahead is the last thing I see.

.

.

I take a sharp breath as the lit ceiling lamp welcomes my vision, the nostalgic pungent scent fills my nose to let me know where I am. My gaze shifts down a little, noting the darkness surrounding the place. It must be around midnight by now, judging from the eerie silence reaching my ears. Even if the clinic is located at the opposite side of The Pit so as not to bother the resting and healing patients, during the day, when Shinobi are up and about, coming in and out the clinic, and considering how loud they can be, the place is almost as lively as The Pit.

Except, people do not really enjoy coming here as much as they do in The Pit.

My eyes search for the wall clock. How long was I out?

All of a sudden, my entire body hurts, especially my abdomen, nose and cheeks. This is the worst I have felt so far. My face is swollen and aching, and at the same time, my womb is punishing me for not making babies during my fertile season. If I use Ino's words, I bet I look like _shit_ right now, because that's how I feel.

My heart almost bursts out from my chest as I catch sight of a shadow of a man from a corner. The silhouette approaches me with steady dramatic steps and I mentally curse when my body does not follow my brain's command to go on defense mode, just when I need it the most.

I have seen and kind of interacted with some of the Yori nurses assigned here, and even recognized most of them (I'm still not allowed to freely talk to them, though), so I know this shadow person is definitely not a nurse.

Normally, I would have screamed for help; however, even in dark shadows, I could easily recognize that chicken ass hairstyle. I know only one person who dons that.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," I exhale in relief, my clutch on my shirt loosens. For a moment there I really thought 'that person' would come and finally kill me when nobody else is around.

"Hn." The oh-so-mysterious man in a dark cloak finally steps in close enough for the light to showcase his godly striking features. I almost sigh in frustration noticing the dark shadows under his eyes.

Has he been training before coming here?

"You forgot to eat dinner again." I whisper, watching Sasuke soundlessly—almost gracefully—sit on the black chair next to my bed. He's a man, and yet he's more graceful than I am. It's so unfair.

"Hn."

That's one problem with Sasuke's over hardworking disease. He tends to completely focus on his training, thus forgetting that his growing, active teenage body has to obtain sufficient nutrients at the right time. If I weren't there to take the honorable job of reminding him to actually take care of himself, just like tonight, he will ignore his health.

Ironically, he is the one forcing me to eat healthy.

Though, I still could not, for the life of me, accept the fact that despite him doing this to his body, not once since I met him did he look like a zombie. I eat healthy now, but he still looks healthier than me.

Life is indeed unfair.

Tonight, he's obviously exhausted— _still handsome_ —and yet he wastes his energy more by sneaking out to visit me instead of retiring for the night.

It would be a lie if I say I'm not surprised he's here. He had never showed up whenever I get admitted here in the clinic before, and I've been here three times a week, consistently. Hell, we still resume our training even if I'm beat up. So, why must he choose to go here at such an ungodly hour?

Most probably, it is because he doesn't want anyone to catch him interacting with me like this.

Wait, that hurts a little bit.

 _Still, he's concerned!_

"Mou, Sasuke, how many times do—"

My physical suffering must have been evident on my face, for Sasuke's expression slowly darkens. He emits a deadly aura, one which is scarily similar to that of what I have sensed from Taka during our fight this afternoon.

Just remembering Taka's murderous glare is sending chills through my spine. I have never felt this scared for my life before.

What did happen after the fight? I know I lost, but do I really look that bad?

I stare back at Sasuke, while I debate mentally whether I should or should not ask him because I want to know what happened.

I really do.

But I do not.

Instead, I build up the courage to ask him to stay with me, and he surprisingly says yes.

.

.

Shikamaru drags me to go train with them on the raging river. My friends, by the way, are acting very weird. From the time Sasuke dropped me off on my dorm (they did not see him, of course), Ino never lets me move an inch away from her, and she yells at me when I get out of her sight. Even Naruto, Chouji and Hinata are staying on our group's side instead of with the other Shinobi-born.

Really, they should just focus on their training.

For today, Tobi and Kakashi want to personally see our progress in our chakra control by crossing the river. All Genin are currently lined up on the riverbank, waiting for our instructors' signal.

Minutes have passed, nothing comes from the two, so I figure they want us to initiate. The others have the same thoughts, for I see most of them pressing their palms together and start channeling chakra to their feet.

Being the almost selfless person I am, I thought of staying behind and then show off; but, I realize that amongst this group of competitive and skilled people, the last to move will be unnoticed, no matter how good he or she is, except if you're Uchiha Sasuke. If I want to get noticed, I should go ahead of them.

And so I begin stepping on the river. I have mastered this one— Sasuke and I spent tiring weeks trying to cross this raging river without getting soaked—still, I am more careful than before. I have the tendency of failing whenever I get too confident, and that is one thing I do not want to happen. Not right now.

Stepping on water just seems so natural to me now, as if I'm walking on the ground. I do not even need time for chakra channeling. And, the feeling just gets better when I notice I'm the first one to advance.

Then I see Hinata, Shikamaru and Sasuke—I am surprised he's here—walking too without difficulty. A few Shinobi-born follows after a while.

I did not mind the slight ache in my swollen cheeks from too much smiling once my feet land on the other side of the river. I did not trip, and my feet never once sunk! Despite the rough movements of the river, I walked on it smoothly. CHA!

From the other side, I see Tobi angrily slamming a few paper bills on the palm of a smug Kakashi. I sigh; Now I know why they made us do this.

Oh the beauty of rivalry.

But the glare from Taka's group didn't fail to reach me despite my gleeful moment.

.

.

"Sakura, babe, be my girlfriend." Idate casually puts an arm on me and winks at me.

"What?! Say no, Sakura-chan!" Naruto screeches.

Idate's group joins ours for lunch for the first time. Ever since the river scene, Idate gains more confidence to flirt with me, though I think my actions weren't done to encourage him. According to him, he just finds it 'fun.'

Thankfully, Sayu remains at the twentieth spot, that's why she's still civil to me. It's actually a good thing our groups are nice to each other. We are all Transfers, trying to adjust to this new life, who else are going to help each other?

After that scene I caused, what will Taka do to me now? From what I have heard from Ino and Kiba, I'm sure I've wounded not only his ribs, but also his pride, and men do treasure their pride more than anything. Tested and proven.

It's not like we don't take actions against their bullying; we just did not want to commit any offense during initiation. They would not know how much Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino are holding themselves back from beating their group up, despite the others' advantage in numbers.

However, if Taka starts going physical, then I won't be able to control my friends anymore. Or myself. Even if I know I could not really fight them, still.

I've never dreaded going back to the dorms this much before. I don't want to see their ugly faces, I don't want to hear their voices. _Hell_ , I don't even want to share the same air I breathe with them. They don't deserve air.

Okay, that was mean. I take it back.

"I'm gonna beat their ass if they touch a single strand of your soft, beautiful hair, Sakura!" Kiba reassures me, confidently grinning. Kiba also now thought it's fun to flirt with me, unfortunately.

Idate snorts. "Hah, gon' do a better job at that!"

Then again, why should I be afraid? We're greater in number now, because I have Idate's group's support. Also, our friends are higher ranking than Taka's little group. We'll surely beat them.

And so we stride in the room as if the others aren't there. We chat and laugh, like we are normal, like we are not literally fighting for our lives. This is the happiest I've been in the dorm, in the Shinobi.

I should be relieved they didn't try anything that night, but that only makes it more suspicious.

.

.

Today, I am feeling better. I am able to join the early jogging exercise without lagging behind. The bruises are still sore, but they are tolerable now. My face is not swollen anymore. The ointment I _borrowed_ —keep on forgetting to return—is actually very helpful.

Ino gladly accepts my sparring offer. Even though we're friends, this would be the first time we will spar. My partner is usually Hinata _(and Sasuke)_ , while she pairs up against Shikamaru or Kiba, that's why we had not gotten a chance to spar until now.

We warm up a little more and then we begin our spar. As expected, Ino is really skilled at fighting. I'm sure she got help from Shikamaru for the strategy developing. She knows when and where to attack, her moves are quite calculated. Moreover, her body's as flexible as mine, so she's equally agile.

My only advantage is my chakra control.

Our training is interrupted when Kakashi's voice echoed inside the training room.

"Sasuke and Taka, you're up."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _-Yaaaas, I've managed to squeeze this in! How is the update, people? Please let me know! I'm so stressed with work I need an outlet._

 _ **cheerry**_


	9. Payback

_Here's a quick update for everyone! Happy new year!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine - Payback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke and Taka, you're up." We hear Kakashi lazily drawl.

His announcement brings about excited murmurs and squeals from the other Genin in the room. Even Ino and I stop moving and stare at each other, silently agreeing that we have to watch this duel. There is no way we'll let the chance to see Taka beaten and humiliated by the batch's number one Genin slip.

"Yes! Sasuke-sama can finally beat Taka-stard's dumb ass!" Ino lightly squeals as we walk towards the platform.

 _Ah, Uchiha Sasuke's charm..._

The two males face each other on the platform wearing dissimilar expression on their faces. Taka looks happy and excited, while Sasuke is bored and uninterested-normal Sasuke face. Sasuke could not blamed for it, for his opponent is hardly a threat to him. Their physical, mental and fighting skill statistics are all in favor of Sasuke when compared.

No further questions on the mental aspect.

Sasuke sighs softly, showing his disinterest in the match; however, in a blink of an eye, he's already in front of Taka and has thrown his fist on his surprised opponent's nose.

Taken aback, Taka stumbles, but Sasuke doesn't let him fall. The Uchiha firmly grasps his opponent's shirt lapel, and then buries his right knee up on Taka's lower abdomen. Without pausing, he bends his knees a little to give the other a powerful uppercut using his left fist, which is his dominant hand.

Taka's bloodcurdling scream reverberated in the training room.

This time, he lets Taka's limp body fall on the surface. Taka is out cold, the match is finished-surprisingly the swiftest duel, by far, not exceeding a minute. I do not mean to sound like I enjoy this violence, but there were expectations this would somehow be a good fight, since they are among the top Genin of our batch, and Taka could at least hold himself up against Sasuke longer than Naruto.

None of us thought Sasuke would end it quick.

At the corner of my line of vision, Tobi makes a move to climb the platform to declare the victor, only to halt his steps when the younger Uchiha straddles Taka's body and continues to land heavy blows to Taka's face.

From our position, we can only see Sasuke's back, but we can see the blood spluttering from Taka at every angry punch of Sasuke.

Suddenly, everything just becomes blurry to me. My gaze only focused on the Uchiha crest on Sasuke's back, I could not clearly hear anything, anyone. I can feel my heart pounding against my ribcage. I can feel tremors all over my body.

 _What is happening?_ Taka is already knocked out, so why is Sasuke not stopping?

 _This fear... I know this feeling..._ It is the same as when I fought Taka... It is the same when I saw Sasuke look so dark at the clinic, for the first time.

But this time, this fear is for that boy beating the living daylights out of another boy.

 _This... this is not Sasuke!_

 _Sasuke..._

I want to hold him, to stop him from sinking into darkness.

 _Stop... Sasuke, stop...!_

The Sasuke I know will not do this.

To my relief, Tobi and Kakashi finally step in, with the former pulling Sasuke away from Taka.

"Enough, Sasuke. You already won." Kakashi, who is in between Sasuke and the unconscious bloody Genin, says.

Letting out a low and angry growl, Sasuke pries his cousin's arms off of him and walks out of the training area with heavy steps, away from all of us.

Away from me.

All of us fall into deep heavy silence.

.

.

"What are you looking at? Continue training!" Tobi snaps at us.

All of us, afraid of Tobi's temper, scrambles to go back to our own area and resume the training.

As sneakily as I could, I watch as Kakashi lifts Taka's beaten body, making me remember Sasuke's actions a while ago.

Until this fight, Sasuke's fighting style had been quick and controlled. He sometimes lets his opponents get up and try to counterattack, but then doesn't allow them to touch him, with the exception of Naruto, Shino and Idate. And then he finishes the fight less violently.

Sasuke is strong, there is no doubt about that, and I cannot deny Taka very much deserves that treatment; however, it pained me to watch Sasuke lose himself. He was never that violent. He is not the type to abuse his power over someone.

He is not the type to kill someone. I _know_ it.

I have to run after him.

After watching him go berserk on the stage, I do not think he should be left alone for a long time. There must be a reason for his actions, and I cannot stay here in the training room, act like this is not affecting me, because as odd as it may seem, I am affected. I just have to make sure Sasuke would be alright.

While the others are preoccupied in returning to their previous stations, I take that chance to sneak out of the training room to search for Sasuke. I will just make up an excuse if I would be questioned for disappearing without permission.

Fortunately, Sasuke did not go that far. I find him sitting on the floor with both of his legs stretched lazily, his head hanging down. His arms are limp on his sides.

I don't like seeing him like this.

"How are you feeling?" I softly say as I squat beside him, but making sure to put some distance between us.

I have this sudden urge to pull him to me and brush my fingers on his hair.

Sasuke is unmoved for a moment, as if he did not hear me, until deciding to finally give me his infamous response, "Hn."

What catches my attention are his knuckles tainted by fresh blood; Taka's blood. Once again, the troubling feeling and scene come back to me.

Gently, I hold one of his hands and carefully brush my thumb on his knuckles, as if one wrong move would tear him apart. But I stop for a moment when I feel him stiffen under my touch and let him be.

Sasuke is someone who rejects physical affection, I noticed from the moment I first started training with him. The only time he lets anyone _touch_ him is during battles, and only a few gets the privilege, while I get to have physical contact with him is whenever we spar. I eventually got used to it and respected that, but I feel Sasuke strongly needs someone to hold him right now, so I will not care about his reservations today.

"These hands..." I whisper, continuing to give soothing rubs on his skin. "...helped me a lot... saved my life many times... They shouldn't be dirtied by blood..."

Sasuke finally looks up at me, and that's when I see how dark and murderous his eyes have gotten. I almost gasp in surprise.

"They already are." He tells me, his voice laced with exhaustion. He sounded as if he has given up.

I keep my gaze firm on his. No, this is not the Sasuke I know. The Sasuke I know has deep gentle eyes which sometimes turn annoyed, determined, bored or playful. They can be intimidating, but it's nothing threatening, for he is doing it unconsciously. I have to bring that Sasuke back.

I pull out my handkerchief from my pocket and wipe the blood away from his calloused hands.

"Then I will keep on cleaning it." I say.

If he will always dirty his hands with others' blood, then I will make sure I will always be there to wipe it clean. He has saved my life, has helped me in more ways than one could imagine, and has made me strong; so I will support him using all the means I know, even if it means cleaning his mess.

Then, I find myself locked in his strong arms.

"S-Sasuke?" I shift uncomfortably. I'm afraid if he presses me closer, he will feel the rapid beating of my heart.

Once again, he surprises my by burying his face on my shoulder. My breath hitches.

"Hush. Don't move." His husky voice vibrates on my skin.

And so I obediently stay still, letting him tighten his grip on me.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Hearing that familiar voice, I quickly pull away from Sasuke and turn around so he would not see the redness of my cheeks.

I have no idea how long-or short-we have stayed that way. He did not let go of me, so I did not move away. It's not like I wanted to pull away, either.

I look up, and regret doing it because Ino is staring down on us with a scandalized look on her face.

My body freezes in shock. Ino is the last person I expect and want to catch me and Sasuke in such a promising position. Her reaction right now is the reason behind it.

What should I tell her? Any excuse will not work on Ino, because she can still see through my lies despite now living in an environment where everyone wears different masks. Shinobi are good actors, and lying feels like second nature to them here, based on what I have observed from the day I interacted with them. Perhaps, I am not a good liar or Ino is just excellent in analyzing people.

There is no need to think of one, anyway, for the blonde immediately scurries away from us, not letting me miss her disappointment through her expression and actions.

I feel a hand firmly wrap around my wrist and I find my body pulled down to the crouched boy with me, not lifting his head up to look at me.

"Sasuke?" _What's wrong?_

He tightens his hold on me.

"Stay with me."

 _But I have to go after Ino..._

"Stay, Sakura."

My chest clenches.

 _Why are you doing this to me, Sasuke?_

Finally, Sasuke directs his gaze at me, his eyes reflecting confusion. I shoot him back with the same expression, then realize I might have spoken my thoughts out loud.

Embarrassment growing inside me, I push myself away from him and avoid meeting his gaze-after what I have said, I am afraid to see his reaction, positive or not. "S-Sorry. I might get called..." I mumble, looking down at my wrist which he held. It feels cold now that he has let go of it.

"Come back to the room when you feel like it."

Without sparing him a glance, I sprint towards the training room, not even bothering to hide myself or mind the questioning looks thrown at me by the other Genin. I automatically stand beside Hinata and Shino, seeing as Ino is not glancing my way. Besides, Hinata knew my secret with Sasuke, while Shino is on the neutral side and is not someone to judge. I catch Shikamaru staring at me, silently asking if I am okay, so I nod back at him, although we both know I am not.

To my dismay, Kakashi calls me to fight Ran, of all people.

I think her hair has gotten redder while we are fighting, I don't know. Possibly, because of what just happened to her lover, Ran becomes careless of her actions. Usually, she's more strategic than Taka, but now, it is like all logic has been thrown out of the window.

Wait, the training area has no windows.

Both of us are a wreck inside, but I am more composed than her, so I easily sneak behind her and hit a vital spot on her nape, rendering her unconscious in a less painful way, which is actually a move I learned from Sasuke.

Yay, fifteen points for me.

.

.

 _22\. Sakura_

The training and duel session for the day reached its conclusion at three in the afternoon, and our instructors dismiss us after reminding us the end of round one will be two days from now.

Honestly, I do not even care about that for now. I immediately walk to where my fellow Transfer friends are, to see if Ino would talk to me. However, she is sticking by both Shikamaru and Kiba's side all the time, giving me no chance to even utter a single syllable at her. The two guys are sending me apologetic looks from time to time, and Idate takes the initiative to drag me with them, so I would not be alone, perhaps.

Still, the torture is heavy as we have our dinner at Yakiniku, and Idate and Sayu are being animated with me. I am not used to Ino not latching her arm on me and blow my ears off by chattering loudly and endlessly whenever we are together. I am not used to just watching Ino from a distance like this.

I am not entirely definite of Ino's reason behind her animosity towards me. I can think of two reasons:

One, Ino has been vocal on her 'admiration' for Sasuke, always gabbling how 'hot,' 'sexy,' and 'godly' _Sasuke-sama_ is and how badly she would love to be his girl, but I know she has something going on with Shikamaru, so catching me be intimate with her crush should not be that big of a deal anymore.

We were not even that intimate.

And two, this would be strange, yet I believe Ino might be resentful to discover the weakest link has been receiving special training with the strongest Genin _and_ the son of the Hokage.

I could not blame her, though, for I would probably feel the same way.

On the way back to the dorm, I separate from them. We normally still chat in the dorm, and I am sure I cannot bear the torment of being ignored once again. I appreciate Idate considering to convince me to come with them, but I really need some time alone, so I kindly refuse the offer.

My feet lead me to the Shinobi woods. There is a small hope of bumping into Sasuke, since he did not come back to the training area. Then again, what transpired between the two of us has blown that little hope away.

I still do not know what got into me when I blurt out those words. My confusion on his actions and intentions is genuine, but it should not have been out, especially this time. I was determined to keep my feelings to myself, and yet I just dropped a hint on Sasuke. Surely, Sasuke would avoid me like a plague from now on.

"I knew you and Sasuke are screwing each other." Kakashi said in a sing-song tune from behind me, catching me by surprise.

I turn around and shoot him a weak glare. "I don't know what 'screwing' means to you, but I can feel I won't like it, Sensei." Knowing Kakashi, it is something perverted. That orange book he's always reading is full of... censored scenes. I know, i accidentally read one line while we were discussing about chakra control. The experience was horrible.

"I'm just kidding." The silver-haired instructor laughs lightly.

"You always are." I mumble, shortly pondering when have I begun talking to the Jounin casually.

After a moment, he changed the tone of the conversation. "Why do you think I had Taka fight Sasuke?"

I merely shrug. There are times I cannot take Kakashi seriously, just like tonight. "Because you want to have fun?"

Kakashi softly chuckles while shaking his head. "Sakura, you are so dense."

"What?"

"Never mind," The silver-haired instructor leans on the trunk, his squinty eyes directed at the sky. "Just a warning, though: Don't get too close to him."

Since then, my conversation with Kakashi does not leave my mind, even if I am still clueless of who Kakashi might be pertaining to.

I do not want to stay in the Shinobi grounds alone. It suddenly feels empty yet suffocating, so I decide to walk back to The Pit and explore the place more. The Pit is astonishingly vast, considering it being underground. I might have explored only 1/4 of the entire pit.

I pass by the fast food chains first to check if I have tried every single store in that area. Recently, I have been craving for hamburgers of different kinds.

"Sakura-chan!" In the midst of my search for more hamburger stores, Naruto jogs to me smiling brightly and widely.

"Hi," I greet him back. I always feel light whenever I am with Naruto. His optimism can really be contagious.

"Where are you going?" He asks in between pants. He should not get too excited all the time.

"Nowhere in particular," I half-lie. I really have no idea where the other hamburger stores are.

Naruto suddenly blushes as he begins fiddling with his fingers. The sight is oddly familiar. Did Hinata possess him?

"Then... maybe... you could go on... a date... with me?" Naruto mumbles, "J-Just the two of us...?"

 _Date? Naruto is asking me out?_ I wonder why. I am certain he is not the type to date random girls unlike Idate...

 _"You look prettier with your hair down! Believe it!"_

A certain raven-haired boy with dark eyes flashes in my mind, the same time I hear Kakashi's voice at the background.

 _"Don't get too close to him."_

.

.

I said yes to Naruto's date offer. After all, I know I cannot reject him. Not when he is blushing and stuttering and I actually found it cute.

I had fun, actually. It was a shock he did not bring me to Ichiraku, taking me out on a 'ramen picnic' on the Shinobi woods, far from the river, instead. It was so Naruto, but I probably won't have it another way. Turns out, he had been planning it for the past few days already. Then we just talked, ate and laughed. We were not even awkward, the feeling was light. It was really sweet and unexpected of him.

I suddenly feel bad while we were together. Just a week ago, I attempted on playing Cupid on Naruto and Hinata, and now I discover Naruto's feelings for me and went on a date with him. He has not confessed yet, but the signs confirm my theory.

How come I noticed it just now? What about Hinata? Doesn't Naruto like her, even just a tiny bit? She's sweeter and nicer than me. Plus, she's a Hyuuga and a natural-born Shinobi.

Maybe I really am dense.

Though, I admit Naruto can be a good lover. He is thoughtful and fun to be with, although stupid. He is quite attractive, too. I can imagine myself dating him, actually. It won't be bad, because we're good friends and I respect him.

Still, I don't want Naruto to be a rebound.

Because I like someone else, someone who would definitely not like me back.

 _"What should we do? We can't risk getting found out."_

I stop hearing hushed male voices from a dark corner in the hallway, far from the rooms. I was taught eavesdropping is rude and wrong, but something tells me I should stay put...

 _"We have to quit." Quit what? That voice is familiar..._

 _"We can't! You can't! We've reached this far now!"_

 _"This is the only way. Our lives are in danger here..."_ I cover my mouth to stop myself from gasping. _That voice..._

 _"...they kill people like us."_

That voice belongs to Idate.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _And yay, the plot thickens! Haha! Sorry I've been too busy lately._

 _Hope you enjoyed your holidays and let us all wish and aim for a better 2016!_

 ** _cheerry_**


	10. Conceal

_Hi there! I'm sorry for not updating for… IDK how long LOL. Anyway, I'm now free from my hell of a company, and officially back to being a bum! Sooo, I guess I'll have more time to write this again, yay. BTW, please re-read the previous chapters so you'll remember what happened. TY!_

 _Just another review of the terms in case you have forgotten already (I honestly almost forgot them T_T)—_

 ** _Kumi_** _–_ _faction_

 ** _Tokushu_** _–_ _Divergent_

 ** _Shinobi_** _–_ _Dauntless_

 ** _Yori_** _–_ _Abnegation_

 ** _Shin_** _–_ _Candor_

 ** _Chi_** _–_ _Erudite_

 ** _Yasuragi_** _\- Amity_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Divergent.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten - Conceal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"...they kill people like us."_

My hands slap over my mouth. Those words; they are familiar. _People like us_. The caution, fear and disgust in his voice, I have heard it already—such words would only come out from a Tokushu.

Idate is like me.

Now that I think about it, it does make sense. Idate has been displaying traits of different kumi, and it is not just because he came from the Shin. He is smart, honest and strong—a Chi, Shin and Shinobi. He had been quite apparent on his actions, and if I were one of the higher-ups who were keen on eliminating these special people, I would have noticed it right away,

Were they just keeping an eye on Idate, or have they not noticed yet?

I could only hope for the last one.

From a distance, I make up incoherent voices and sounds of footsteps softly echoing in the hallway. There are only two to three of them, and it seems those people are heading this way. I know I should not reveal myself to anyone, but I cannot let Idate get caught by talking about matters like this out in the open.

What bothers me more is that I cannot feel their chakras. And if I can recall correctly, only the most skilled Shinobi here have the ability to hide their chakra.

Taking a deep breath, I step out from behind the wall I used as a cover, trying to look not as panicked as I am inside. Behind the shadows, I watch Idate and his fellow ex-Shin friend, Yuuta—tall, tanned and blond—stiffen before their eyes go as round as saucers recognizing me.

"Sakura?" Idate asks breathlessly, stepping out of the dark. I see him go pale, but then he tries to whip out one of his bright smiles, even though we both know he is a bad liar. "H-Hey, what are you still—"

"You should not talk about _that_ in a public place." I say, still cautious of the sounds that are getting a little louder than before, confirming my theory.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuta hisses beside his friend, flashing his deep blue eyes dangerously at me.

I did not answer, and Idate is able to catch my signals. "Are you also a...?" He asks carefully.

I slowly nod in response.

It apparently is an unspoken rule to not speak of the word 'Tokushu' when in public, especially here in the Shinobi, that I have learned from Anko. Just like what happened earlier, we could understand one another through key words. Strange, yet it works. Birds of the same feather flock together, indeed.

"You too, huh." Idate's voice turns softer, relief crossing his expression.

Suddenly, the voices and footsteps are gone. Perhaps, they took a different direction, or I was just being paranoid. And I do not know if that is a good thing or not.

To my surprise, Idate abruptly grabs my arms, his face inches closer to mine, and I almost push him away. After my fight against Taka, I normally flinch away at a single touch of anybody—except my friends… and Sasuke. I sometimes happen to have this instinct of forming suspicions on everyone; that they are all out to hurt me like Taka.

Then, I see Idate's lighter green eyes flaring with determination. "Sakura, come with us. We're not safe here."

I freeze in my spot. Leave? Is that possible for me right now? I think about my friends, the kumi, and my family who I have left behind for this. But I also think of the danger of staying longer in the lion's den, the sleepless nights when a single sound of scratch keeps me awake and alert.

Nonetheless, the thought of becoming factionless does not please me at all.

As if reading my thoughts, he presses on, "There are lots of us in the factionless. It won't be as bad as what we're made to believe."

 _What we're made to believe?_ My ears twitch hearing that.

A scene I had with a particular self-proclaimed Tokushu on the streets before the Choosing Ceremony replays back in my mind. Can I really exist like that, live in filth and poverty? Can I really be someone who will rely on my former faction's generosity for survival, because I simply belong in more than one factions? Because I am _special_?

"You must be forgetting where I came from, Idate." My tone gets lower. The fury in me increases remembering the times we give clothing and food to those unfortunate people straying on dark, dangerous alleys in Konoha. For him to propose _that_ to _me_ , I find it insulting. "You haven't seen it. I have, since I was young. You don't know anything about _them_."

Idate sighs, finally pulling away from me. "I'd rather be factionless than die." He shrugs while avoiding meeting my gaze.

That line is familiar.

 _"I was not safe there."_

Was that old man from the Shinobi and Chi? Is Idate going to be like him in the future? Is that what's better for me, for all of us? Is that what I want to happen? Did I meet the old man because of this?

 _"I told you to stay in Yori."_

Did I really make the bad decision of choosing Shinobi?

"All Genin should be in their dorm by this hour."

We all whip our heads to look at the newcomer from behind me. Standing there is Uchiha Itachi in his Jounin outfit, and with him is a taller Jounin whose hair is dark brown, curly and short. From his aristocratic appearance, there is no doubt he is also an Uchiha.

So they were the ones I heard a while ago.

Panic almost overtook me, but then I notice the two former Shin with me losing their composure seeing these royal family members who, most probably, have heard what we were talking about.

I figure since I am the better liar here, I should at least attempt on saving the issue.

"We're not the only ones out, though," I try sounding as casual as I could, "But we're on our way back now. We apologize for this." It is true; _all_ Genin disobey the curfew, and it is just a matter of getting caught. Unfortunately for us, two Uchiha Jounin saw us out.

When both Uchiha did not respond, I continue and make a move to go back to the dorm. "We will be on our way now, Uchiha-sama." I grip both Idate and Yuuta's wrist as I bow, with the boys following suit, and pull them to the direction of our dorm.

I did not let go of them until we are in front of the stairs to our room. I release the breath I have been holding from the time we were caught.

"We're dead." Yuuta whispers. His blue eyes are round and teary as he looks up at me and Idate. "We should leave tonight, Idate. That's Uchiha Itachi who heard us!"

"Yuuta, please calm down." Idate whispers. Both of them are panting and sweating heavily.

"Calm down? The fuck can I calm down, man! I can't stay another day here. Or even an hour, now that I know my life is in danger!"

"But we are scheduled for tomorrow. You know we can't surprise her."

"I-I don't think Itachi would tell." I blurt out without thinking. Seeing the scandalized look on their faces, I hastily avert gaze.

"What, because he's your boyfriend's brother?" Yuuta accuses.

I angrily snap at him. "Excuse me? Why is Sasuke included here? And no, he is not my _boyfriend_! Where did this come from?"

"Judging from the lack of honorifics, we are right." Yuuta quips, ignoring my last question.

For a second, I think my heart stops beating. These people are still good at questioning, turning things against someone, even if what they are accusing me of does not hold any truths on them, but they almost caught me there. I call him just 'Sasuke' because…

"Sasuke and I are nothing more than acquaintances because of Naruto, period." I feel a slight prick in my chest. "I call Kakashi without the sensei on normal conversation with you guys, so does that mean he's my _lover_ when we barely interact as well? Leave Sasuke- _sama_ out of this."

"That's enough, Yuuta. We have no way of getting out tonight. We just have to stick with Sakura's Transfer group all the time tomorrow." Idate places a hand on the shoulder of Yuuta, who brushes it off and storms inside the dorm, not forgetting to throw me a sour look.

Idate's plan is quite plausible; all Tokushu deaths happen when they were left alone, so the perpetrators could easily make it look like suicide. That way, no one will investigate further on the incident. Really, these murderers best know how to get away from it.

Before we walk to the dorm, Idate pulls me back and whispers, "Tomorrow, exactly three A.M at the hidden tattoo store, we'll leave. Make your decision."

Without looking back, the brunet climbs up the stairs.

So their contact is also Anko.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi is the substitute for Kakashi for this morning's chakra control session. Apparently, Kakashi and Tobi were given an emergency mission outside the village so they will be out for the entire week.

I wanted to slam my forehead on the tree trunks when he appeared out of nowhere and announced the _good news_. I immediately felt the murderous glare of Yuuta towards me.

If not for Naruto distracting me from time to time, I would have already left the training grounds.

"One chakra technique that requires high control," I might have been just paranoid, but I believe Itachi has his eyes directed at me. "Is to conceal it."

I knew it; they were the ones from last night whose chakras I cannot detect.

Itachi just confirmed it—they heard our conversation, and they know our identities.

.

.

After the conclusion of the morning lesson, I stay in the area on purpose to wait for everyone to leave until Itachi is the only one left. No one noticed, or cared, except Naruto; after all, I now don't have any group to join lunch with.

Facing my predator like this; my Yori self would not be able to do it. Possibly, I can, if I would be doing this for Idate and Yuuta. But no, I am doing this for _myself_ , which my Yori self would frown upon.

"Are you telling your Father?" I carefully ask as he leans on the other side of the tree where I am. I hold my shivering hands together so as not to make it evident how frightened and anxious I am.

"Should I?" is his nonchalant answer.

Curiously, I glance at him and see him staring at me, amusement dancing on his dark eyes. It is eerily similar to Sasuke's whenever he was in a teasing mood.

"Worry not, I will also not say a word to my little brother seeing as it is your job as his lover to—"

"I am not—"

"I understand the significance of secrecy, Sakura-san."

My cheeks get warm at the implication of his words. I am not entirely certain if the last statement pertained to my alleged relationship with Sasuke or me being a Tokushu.

I choose the latter.

"Thank you, Itachi-sama."

The corner of his lips quirk slightly, the same way his brother does when he _smiles_.

"Ah, but you might consider calling me ' _oniisan'_ soon."

My face heats up this time.

.

.

I sneak a glance to Idate, who is trailing behind us quietly. He and his friends are being oddly quiet. And obvious, should I say.

Normally, Idate would complain by now about how he could do better than Sasuke and Shino, et cetera, et cetera. Now, he does not argue with Naruto and Kiba on who is better looking among the three of them, he does not flirt with me or Ino, he does not pester Shikamaru on hanging out with them every night. He remains silent, and strangely, no one is asking him what is wrong.

Perhaps, he is still preoccupied with his escaping plans, or he is just being cautious of his surroundings in case they will get attacked. I cannot tell him what Itachi had told me, since he will definitely not believe me.

His offer last night crosses my mind. Will it really be a better thing to come with him, away from the possible threat to my life?

But, Itachi _indirectly_ promised he will not say anything, right? If there is one righteous trait the Uchiha has, then it's that they are a man of their word. Once, Sasuke could not make it to a promised combat training with me, and he was bothered by it for the whole week, despite me telling him there was nothing to apologize for.

Whatever reason Itachi has for keeping it a secret, I should trust him, shouldn't I?

There is no denying I fear for what might happen to me if I will prolong my stay in this kumi, knowing the Shinobi are not forgiving to us, special people.

I am not yet strong. I cannot do anything about our situation. I cannot be like Anko, who is trusted by the Tokushu here in the Shinobi. I cannot be like her who could help them escape this hell.

I cannot be of help in any ways.

My feet lead me to the training forest by the river. I do not know when and how I have separated myself from the Transfer group. I never noticed, and so have they. It has been long since the last time I went here when the sun is out.

Also, from the time he fought against Taka, I have not yet seen Sasuke. He did not attend the sessions these past days, perhaps because he knew we would not be having duels this week.

Hence, we had not been training since then.

For the first time, I feel alone.

I was used and contented to having Sai by my side when I was still in Yori. Most of us do not go out in groups, anyway, so Sai being my only friend did not become an issue.

Now that I joined the Shinobi, I was forced to socialize with more than what I could before. Our 'group' started out as four, then Naruto was added, until some Shinobi-born and fellow Transfers also begun hanging out with us.

And here goes Sasuke, all charming and heroic when he busted in to my boring life, and swiftly teleported himself to my heart. Only to go, too, just because of a single mistake I have made.

It is alarming, to be honest, how the thought of them leaving me could affect me this way when we have been together for nearly two months.

Is it a sign I should disappear from this kumi, with Idate and the other Tokushu? That I should be the one to leave, instead?

I dwell by the riverside more, just watching the flow of the river in front of me. I think I fell asleep due to exhaustion from over thinking, for when I open my eyes, it is nearly 3 A.M, according to my wristwatch. I'm hungry, thirsty and feeling filthy, yet I did not make a move. I should be now getting back to the dorm to grab my things and prepare to leave the kumi forever.

On second thought, maybe I should not. It might be better to just suddenly disappear, right?

I wonder if my friends will miss me. When they notice I was gone, will they search for me? Are they going to worry for my sake? Or will they choose not to care?

Then again, what about my progress here? What about the hardships I have gone through just to make it here? Isn't the need to be strong to protect my family the reason for me to be in the Shinobi?

But, how could I protect them if I die here?

 _Shannarroo_. What is more important?

The stones crackle beneath my feet as I move to stand. I sense the arrival of a familiar chakra signature, but it is in no way threatening. In fact, I have been waiting for him.

The person just stays where he is, without making a single sound.

"If... you're given the chance to leave your current situation for a better, but unsure one, what will you do?" I find myself asking.

There occurs a long, pregnant pause between us.

"Remember the reason why I chose this situation." He answers quietly.

This time, I turn around to face the cloaked young man sitting on a tree branch. "If you did not choose to be there in the first place?"

"We all chose to be who and where we are right now."

We both let the soft waves of the river and the chirping of the birds fill the tense silence of the night. I have never felt this peaceful in this place, and looking at things the way they are now, I am not sure if I can experience this again; therefore, I relish in the calm before the storm.

"Okay." I say.

"And you?"

 _3:01_ , my wristwatch shows.

"I think I'll agree with you."

He nods and leans on the trunk, as if satisfied with my answer.

"I'll see you later…" I add, thankful he helped me clear things out before I did something unwise.

"Hn."

.

.

That morning, news breaks out of Idate and three of his Transfer friends withdrawing from the initiation and leaving the Shinobi.

I am ranked eighteen because of it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Short update? Yes, I know haha! The original idea for this was longer but I scrapped it because it got too dragging. I think this one ended up better hahaha_

 _This is to also shamelessly plug my tumblr:_ _ **cheerry-blossoms**_ _. I now post all one-shots there, under the tag_ _ **cheerry fics**_ _. All chaptered ones will be posted here. Maybe I can also share a link there. Please check it out!_ _J_

 _Next chapter is halfway done._

 _Thanks!_

 ** _Aria_**


	11. Fruits

I apologize I did not have the time to reply on the reviews due to me being out of the house all the time recently. I will answer them here!

 **BlueAngel7810** \- I can't wait for them to go on missions, too! I'm so excited for that part! ;) a thank you is not enough for the continuous support. I'll just give you a virtual forehead poke! :)

 **Guest 1** _(So what's going to happen between sasusaku? Is hebgoing to find out that naruto went out on a date with her will sasuke be jealous? Will sasuke try to go with Karin or some one else)_ \- hi, there! I guess my answer to your questions can be found in this chapter? :) oh, and I have no plans on including any member of Team Taka in this story :)

 **Guest 3** _(I dont know why but there's a huge part of me that wants this to be a KAKASAKU fic. Please make more KAKASAKU SCENES next time even though this is sasusaku? PLEASE!)_ \- Kakashi has an important role in this story. He will have many interactions with Sakura soon but I cannot promise it will be romantic hehe

 **Guest 4** _(UPDATE SOONER! I also miss KAKASHI! Who is the mystery man? ITACHI or SASUKE? I think its itachi tho... Hehehehe)_ \- I also miss Kakashi! No worries, he's back! :) the "mystery man" is Sasuke tho :D

 **yamada chibi** \- I'm glad you're liking this story! We're just getting deeper!

To the other Guest reviewers, thank you so much for letting me know of your thoughts! I agree they're great motivation to a writer.

Now, on to the story...

 **Disclaimer** : I can't claim Naruto, Divergent and the cover picture as my own :(

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven - Fruits**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I pass by rows of vandalized walls and shift to any corner I see, left and right, without having any directions, without knowing where this will lead me, where I will go. But I try to move as fast as I can, that I wish I could just float and fly._

 _It is dark and quiet. All lights are off, only the moon becoming the source of illumination, since the stars are hidden behind the thick, heavy clouds._

 _How long I have been running, that I do not know. Why am I running, I can only wonder. But I am not allowed to think; to be curious. My conscience tells me to just run, run, run far, far, far away, where they could not catch me._

 _Run, run, run, and never look back—_

A painful ringing of metal resonates through my ears, almost reaching my skull, followed by a series of familiar groans as the clanging of metal continues.

 _'A dream?'_ I ponder as I slowly get up, barely registering the presence of that mop of spiky silver hair in the room at first.

Needless to say, we are all surprised to see Kakashi enter the Transfers' dorm the next day, for as per the other Jounin, he is not supposed to be back until next week. It turns out the mission was not that important, perhaps, and it must be all a ploy of Uchiha Itachi.

In spite of the mask on his face, we could _see_ he is not pleased with what Idate has done. He is shooting dagger glares at all of us as if we are at fault for them leaving.

Actually, Kakashi is the only one making a big deal out of this, and I think I know why. Withdrawing in the middle of the initiation is a common occurrence in the Shinobi; however, Idate is Kakashi's bet against Uchiha Sasuke at the top spot, and at the same time, versus Tobi, who is representing the other group of Genin. Now that Idate, who was ranked second, has backed out, another Uchiha takes his spot. Although Shikamaru climbed to third after the change of ranks, the Transfer's score could not make it to the top anymore as the duels have already concluded.

"I leave you one day and then you start rebelling." Kakashi begins lecturing, and sighs heavily like a tired old father. "Is this how the youth today is?"

I control the urge to roll my eyes.

Still, I'm quite glad Kakashi is back. He is the only neutral one here and he truly recognizes my skills. Plus, he returning means Itachi will not substitute for us anymore.

.

.

When Kiba asked me to have lunch with him, I wholeheartedly agreed. He reasons he misses me but knew he could not talk to me while Ino is around. It is not like he allows Ino to boss them around; he just does not want this to affect his friendship with Ino, built since they were young. But I am also his friend, so he will not take sides, which I am greatly thankful to him for.

We talk about the days from our former kumi, even if it is forbidden, until we touch the topic of Idate.

"Idate's family name is Morino," Kiba says before biting on the barbecue. "They're like the most influential clan in the Shin after the Yamanaka."

I have heard of them. The best interrogators of the Shin mostly come from their clan, and I have actually met one of them, Morino Ibiki, through my father. He is a burly man with scars on his face, and has a cloth wrapped on top of his head. Just his physique alone is enough to terrify criminals, figures why he is mostly assigned to the notorious criminals arrested. It surprised me Idate is his relative, though; I cannot imagine Idate looking like that in the future.

"'Ya know, it's the first time someone from the Yamanaka and Morino transferred kumi, and now, fuckin' Idate went factionless. Things must have been crazy there." The brunet laughed bitterly.

I softly sigh, fixing my gaze on the food on my plate. If only I could tell Kiba the reason why Idate fled; if it would be that easy to reveal ourselves.

"Maybe he got tired of the fighting here?" I cautiously glance at Kiba to gauge his reaction. If I told this to Naruto, the blond would scream how much of a coward Idate had been.

Surprisingly, Kiba only shrugs and proceeds to stuff a few pieces of pork in his mouth. "So am I." Aside from Naruto, Kiba is the least person I expect to say that. He was active in the trainings and duels, he is one of the top fighters. I strongly believe that among the Transfers, he is the one who is most likely to be the first to fully embrace the Shinobi principles. Maybe I judged him wrongly.

I must have been gawking at him for a little longer, for he suddenly gets flustered, "H-Hey, don't look at me like that," He greedily chomps on his food, trying to avoid meeting my gaze. "It's just two months. I'm sure most of us aren't still used to the violence here. Just like you." _Oh, you don't say._

Kiba has a point. For sixteen years, we were exposed to the ways of our previous kumi. Here in Shinobi, our new kumi, we have just entered the second week of March, even if it feels like we have been here for years due to the heavy pressure carelessly thrown upon us, physically, mentally and emotionally. We are being forced to grow ten more years of experience within the span of three months—through the initiation.

"But we're still kickin' some ass, ayt? We're doin' a better job coping to this than those Shinobi-born who were like raised in this… dunno, battlefield?" Kiba says, his sharp fangs showing themselves as he grins widely. "So don't lose hope, 'kay?"

I smile. Strange to hear such words of motivation from Kiba but it surely helped.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Dog-breath!" A hyperactive blond in his infamous black and orange jumpsuit bounces towards our table and shrieks, "Why are the two of you here? Are you on a date?!"

"So what if we're on a date, fox face?" Kiba growls at Naruto, effectively angering the blond.

I laugh at their childish banter; this is how they greet each other. Then, a taller boy with inky locks steps beside Naruto. Said taller boy looks striking with that casual black V-neck tee and jeans he is wearing, and _I like it_. I always see him in his training clothes or that mysterious cloak of his. In this outfit, he looks so… normal. Normal, in a good way, because he looks good in everything he wears.

 _Plus, his chest is slightly peeking through the lapel of his shirt, shannarroo!_

"Try shouting louder, Dobe. I think Suna hasn't heard you yet." Sasuke says, his brows knitted to a frown as he takes the seat next to mine. I cock a brow in wonder.

"Teme! Whaddya doin' sittin' beside Sakura-chan?!" Naruto voices out my thoughts, just in a louder, harsher way.

Too bad for Naruto, and for me, Sasuke merely lets his noisy friend rant his lungs out and surprises me, yet again, by casually picking up a meat from _my plate_ using _my chopsticks_.

"Hn."

 _Kami_ , I think I'm going to faint.

"Don't you 'Hn' me!"

"Don't sit beside me." Kiba quips.

Naruto snaps at the former Shin, "I'd rather go on a ramen diet, believe it!"

Laughing, I stand up, catching Naruto's attention, "Come here, Naruto, I'll sit beside Kiba." Surely, Naruto would be more comfortable to have Sasuke as a seatmate rather than Kiba, and for now, I prefer to be with my fellow Transfer. Sasuke is proving to be bad for my system.

The restaurant seems to have fallen into a deep lull as a hand firmly grips my arm and pulls me back on the bench.

At first, the culprit refuses to meet my gaze and let go of my arm, choosing to continue eating as if he had done nothing wrong, _as if he is eating on his own plate_ , but when he finally turns to me, my breath hitches.

His face does not give away any emotion; however there is a sliver of intensity and superiority on those cool eyes, bringing a delicious shiver down my spine. _He wants me to stay_. He is not telling me what he wants; he is _commanding_ me to do what he wants. I would have found it romantic, if not for his display of dominance over me.

Kiba clears his throat loudly, breaking the awkward atmosphere just now and tearing our gazes off each other. The chatters from the other customers and the sizzles of the meat being cooked in the background return to my line of hearing; I scoot a little further from Sasuke to give him back his space. I opt to ask a server for another plate and chopsticks seeing as the Uchiha prince has no intention of giving it back to me.

Kiba violently tugs down Naruto, who surprisingly did not fight back as what he would have done.

"When did Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan get close?" is the last decent sentence I have heard from Naruto before he begins eating and bickering with Kiba.

.

.

Naruto forces Sasuke to pay for our food since he is " _an Uchiha and Uchihas are freaking loaded."_ Kiba and I begin protesting and taking out our wallet, but Sasuke, albeit looking unwilling, hands the male server a couple of paper bills and even told him to _"keep the change."_ Without a word, Sasuke stands up and strides towards the door, with the noisy blond immediately running after his best friend.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, we're going now! We should do this more often, believe it!" Naruto says as Kiba and I get out of the restaurant. Sasuke glances at me at the same time, which is his way of saying _'See you.'_

"Of course without Teme and Dog-face next time!" Naruto adds, causing for Sasuke to hit him on the back of his head and walk ahead of him. The whiskered blond follows, showering Sasuke a string of profanities.

I laugh in response and slightly wave my hand.

While watching the back of the two Shinobi-born, Kiba whispers with a playful grin on his face, "Tell me the real deal between you and Uchiha."

I stop myself from groaning; I knew Kiba will ask me this. "There's nothing to tell."

Kiba stands up straight. There is this strong urge in me to wipe that grin off his face. "And I don't believe you."

"What, it's true." I glare at him, forcing my legs to initiate the first steps away from the crowd. This topic is something I would hate for outsiders to overhear.

"We saw you and Uchiha often sneaking out at night. You were even together last Valentine's."

 _Yeah. Training._

"We were training. We both don't celebrate Valentine's Day." _Truth_.

"Yeah, and Naruto is the smartest person on earth."

"Kiba…"

My friend only shrugs, still having that confident look on his face as if telling me he will win the argument. "I'm not dumb, Sak. I can practically smell the sexual tension between you and Uchiha back at the barbecue house. Oh the eye smex."

 _What sexual tension? Eye smex?_

Once again, I recall the scene at the barbecue house. I cannot fathom how I quickly understood what he was trying to tell me, and at the same time, his out-of-character actions then bother me the most. He could have just said he does not want to sit beside Naruto or Kiba; he did not need to act… _possessive_. Yes, that was the term I had been looking for.

"I don't know what you're saying." I continue denying, although the fluttering feeling in my chest comes back just by thinking of that encounter.

My mistake is, I completely forgot Kiba was from the Shin. And what he says next totally catches me off-guard.

"Sakura, did you know Uchiha kicked Taka's ass for you?"

.

.

"Alright, you assholes. Your first judgment day has come!" Tobi cheerfully announces, stepping on the platform in front of the electronic board. Kakashi follows suit, his dark eyes formed into slits. His forehead protector is now properly placed on his forehead. His left eye looks normal; I wonder why he was covering it until now.

"That is encouraging, Tobi-chan." Kakashi deadpans.

"Fuck off!" Tobi growls at his rival before turning his attention on the group of Genin huddled in front of him. "Now, if you see your name on the screen, I wish you better luck, and if you don't, I wish our paths will not cross again, yeah?"

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the training area gets tense. I can feel my heart violently pounding against my chest. I know my chances of getting in went higher at the backing out of Idate and his friends, still, I cannot help but be nervous on my ranking.

"Ah, I think we forgot to tell you the chakra control also affected your overall score," Kakashi interrupts. "Ranking's based on how quick you grasped on the lessons each session. This is your chakra control score." Then, the electronic board shows a list of names and numbers beside each name, mumbles and gasps filling the place.

Why would not they be shocked; there at the number one spot is my name.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan, you're amazing!" Naruto exclaims, and Kiba pats my back a little hard. I had to bite my lower lip to stop myself from grinning widely that my cheeks feel like burning. _I am number one, can you believe it?! CHA!_

Fifty points will be given to me, while next in line are Shikamaru, Hinata and Sasuke. Based on the shining aura around Kakashi, he is probably boasting to the brooding Tobi that two of his _kids_ made it to the top spot.

Taka and his group are the least pleased of the news, as expected. After all, they did not even reach the top fifteen. I would have mocked them for it, but I catch Sasuke's gaze, and I almost melt seeing the proud look on his face.

"This is just the chakra control, Kaka- _baka_!" We hear Tobi snarl, though it did not deter Kakashi from teasing him more. "Now, let us see the final, final, final result!"

The scores beside our names change, and then the position of the names have jumbled. All Genin turn silent, waiting for the changing of rank to stop.

There at the number one spot is the undefeatable Uchiha Sasuke, garnering a total score of 210. Fangirls begin squealing and congratulating the number one Genin, even Tobi is dancing on the platform. Surprisingly, Kakashi's good mood did not fade, for second to Sasuke is Shikamaru, who has 208 points, having only 3 points away from taking the top.

We turn to our friend, who still could not believe what he is seeing. Before this, he is ranked third, but after the addition of the chakra control points, it turns out he is able to take the second spot from Sasuke's cousin. I am certain if Idate stayed, Shikamaru would have beaten him as well.

Aburame Shino and Kiba are ranked fifth and sixth, followed by Taka and Ino. Uzumaki Naruto is at thirteen, Hyuuga Hinata at fourteen, and Akimichi Chouji is ranked seventeen. Ran and another friend of theirs unfortunately made it to the top twenty.

Meanwhile, I, Haruno Sakura, am placed fifteen.

In the midst of our celebration, Ino and I accidentally make eye contact. The mirth that was once in her baby blue eyes seconds ago instantly disappears, and when I open my mouth to congratulate her, she diverts her attention back to Shikamaru.

At a distance, I merely watch my friends congratulating one another. Kiba and Naruto are in a bear hug but quickly pulls away after probably smelling each other, then the blond bounces towards the silent Shino and Hinata, whose face immediately turns scarlet. Ino snatches Chouji's chips away from him, telling the brunet to start going on a diet, that it was a miracle he got to the top twenty. Shikamaru agrees by patting Chouji's tummy.

This scene would have been better and complete, if Idate and his friends have stayed. Naruto would have already challenged Idate to a ramen eating competition, to which Kiba would force himself in until all boys, except Shino and Shikamaru would join in the end. The girls would just sigh and maybe do a shopping spree together.

Either way, there is no place for me there.

I am glad we all passed the first round. Although, I cannot find the elation and fulfillment in me, unlike everyone right now. If it were not for the withdrawal of Idate's group, I do not think I could make it to the quota, despite the additional fifty points. I would have been among the few rejected people who were just ushered out, not only in the area, but in the Shinobi, forever.

"Have you already thanked your boy toy, Stiff?" Taka whispers on my ear. Ran giggles from behind, and I almost shove him to his _whore_ , away from me, and away from my life. Unfortunately, I cannot, for these two have passed first round, too.

"And have you thanked yours?" I smirk watching his facial expression darken at the implication of my words. Shrugging, I make my exit from the training area, without letting anyone else know.

Honestly, I do not think Taka has a _boy toy_. I was just messing with him.

.

.

I lay sprawled on the grass field in the Shinobi training grounds. It is my first time here; I have always stayed by the riverside whenever I need to be alone, for I liked the calming effect the sound of the waves brought me. Now, lying here on the cool lawn, listening to the soft whisper of the wind and the light croaking of crickets, and just gazing at the blanket of stars above me, this is the most relaxed I have ever felt from the day I entered the Shinobi. Flowers had begun blooming, too, as Spring has arrived, my favorite season.

Right now, those who passed the first round have gone off to celebrate in their own ways. I bet my group is at Ichiraku, having a ramen eating competition, and the others must have been sneaking out to drink at the bars.

The gentle ruffling of the leaves beside me does not surprise me. In fact, I have sensed his presence even before he reached the meadow.

The newcomer also slumps next to me, but maintains a respectable distance between us.

"Hey, congratulations, number one," I say, my eyes remain fixed on the sky.

He grunts his usual 'Hn' and mumbles, "You, too." He really should work on his vocabulary.

Also, for the first time this day started, I feel a genuine smile forming on my lips. My mood also has gotten lighter while I'm thinking of what topic to open.

"No celebration with your family?" I ask, stealing a glance at his side profile.

"Done. Short meal."

Despite his consistent short responses, I find it now easier to converse with Sasuke, while trying to calm my insides.

"Too bad we didn't face each other, right?" Jokingly, I say. To be honest, though, at some point, I wished Tobi would have me fight Sasuke. I was curious on what would Sasuke have done if it happened.

The Uchiha snorts arrogantly. "You think you can beat me."

 _No._ "Who knows, you might have gotten distracted by my beauty."

He stares at me with an eyebrow raised. His expression is not angry; he is amused, rather. "You _will_ get distracted by my attractiveness."

 _YES, I KNOW. DON'T RUB IT IN._ "Hah! Look who's getting conceited here!" I have never heard Sasuke talking about his looks until now.

"And who started it?"

"Fine, you win!" I laugh. That was my first laugh this day, either, and I have never once thought it would be because of the renowned ice block beside me. It feels… different. Even he is smirking, which is his version of a smile.

 _"_ _Sakura, did you know Uchiha kicked Taka's ass for you?"_

Is that true? If so, why would he do that? We were merely acquaintances, bordering to friends. We may have been spending the most time together then, but is that enough for him to take revenge for me? How did Kiba know?

 _"_ _Do you know why I had Sasuke fight Taka?"_

Was Kakashi involved in it?

"Sakura," he suddenly calls me. As if programmed in my brain, I turn to him without hesitation. My heart skips a beat. I did not notice he had scooted closer to me and now, our faces are an inch away from each other. And _Kami_ , he looks beautiful under the moon ray.

"I need you to be honest with me." He begins, his tone low and serious, in contrast to the atmosphere we just had. Why did he take a sudden shift?

"Sakura, tell me," I hate how I love it when my name sounds when he speaks it—

"Are you a tokushu?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Kiba is my spirit animal.

Also, I recall some past reviews saying Sasuke would most likely give way once he knew of Naruto's feelings for Sakura. On the contrary, I personally believe Sasuke will get more possessive. ;)

Tell me what you think :)

 **Aria**


	12. Identity

_I'm sorry for the SUPER delayed update! Life and One Piece happened. Please blame them (especially Zoro). And please, no spoilers! Law and Doflamingo are just about to fight, okay haha thank you!_

 _Actually, there was supposed to be a (_ _steamy)_ _Sasuke vs. Sakura duel before the end of 1st round and it was Kakashi who called them instead of Tobi (with Sasuke surprisingly losing because Sakura managed to seduce him HAHA) but I deleted it last minute. Oh the humiliation Sasuke would face had it happened! Haha!_

 _Now, to answer the reviews…_

 **Enbi** \- I can get reeeaaally evil! But that's a compliment to me! Thanks!

 **henneko** \- I KNOW IT'S GETTING REAL! Lmao I hope you will continue to be surprised? Hehehe thank you for reading!

 **suki** \- possessive Sasuke is the hottest! Don't worry, there will be no KakaSaku and Karin! I don't think there will be lemons here. They're still babies! Hehehehe but let me think about that one.

 **haechuu** \- hi! I'm happy you now included a codename! You'll now see how she answered!

 **Guest** _(Ino believed Sakura's lie about the cloak belonging to Naruto in chapter 5)_ \- Maybe she did, maybe not. Who knows. This story is being told through Sakura's point of view. ;)

 **Guest** _(On a lesser note, I hope that you ship Hinata and Naruto, and Ino and Shikamaru.)_ \- Yes, I do. :)

 **Guest** _(who asked about Naruto's backstory)_ \- No tailed beasts here. And I won't reveal his parents' past soon, but I might drop clues from time to time ;)

 **Guests** _(who all wished Sasuke would open up to Sakura)_ \- he's slowly opening up to her!

 **Aquarian Charm** \- OMG thank you so so much! I'm trying not to include the parts I didn't like on the original novel.

 _To the other guests, and those who clicked follow and favorite, THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

 _Okay, okay, I'll shut up. You may now read._

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, Divergent and the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve - Identity  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

My brain nearly stopped functioning.

I fix my gaze on the pair of ebony irises in front of me, while still trying to comprehend his question. Did I hear him correctly? Did he just ask _me_ if I am a _Tokushu_?

Somehow, it just feels wrong hearing that word from Sasuke.

' _Are you a Tokushu?'_

After the words finally sink in me, my mind is in shambles. Tons of questions flood my mind, accompanied by different scenarios which would happen depending on my answer.

If I say yes, he might knock me unconscious and then I will find myself in front of the Shinobi Council awaiting for my end—if they will let me wake up. This man is an Uchiha; the youngest son of the current Hokage. He is, no doubt, a loyal member of the Shinobi and the higher-ups, and even though there were no news of the Hokage being involved in the Tokushu murder, it does not mean he and his family have no knowledge of it.

It does not mean they entirely had nothing to do with the situation.

' _But,'_ my inner consciousness stresses, ' _this is Sasuke! He is the boy who saved your life! He helped you survive until now! He is the one you lo—'_

 _Whoa, hold on, stop right there._ All of those may be true; however, the interest of the kumi should be above all other things. Also, my feelings for this person does not matter at this point, for my life is being threatened here, and this was the one thing I avoided.

So, should I just lie? Even so, it is highly probable Sasuke will see through it anyway, just as he usually does. Oddly, he is nearly as good as Sai in reading me, and he knew me for, what, only two months. That, or I was being too transparent around him.

I wonder; what would Aunt Tsunade do if she were in my place?

"Tokushu?" I spat almost angrily.

I want to slam my forehead on the ground after realizing my mistake. Aunt Tsunade would not be a good example for this situation.

Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction so I quickly attempt on putting on a confused expression. "...What is that?" I add in a soft and shy voice, silently praying my sudden shift to an innocent Stiff act will work. Putting up a naive front is something my hot-headed troublemaker aunt would never do.

As expected, the Uchiha narrows his eyes, but keeps his silence for a while, leaving me guessing what his thoughts are, yet again.

At one particular heavy blow of the wind, Sasuke sighs and sits up letting me face his broad back. I fight the strong urge to cuddle against it and check how warm it is.

I hold my breath as Sasuke dramatically pauses.

"Shinobi and Chi," the Uchiha starts, his voice deep and low. I cock an eyebrow up. _What is he talking about?_

"Those were my aptitude test results," he slightly angled his face towards my direction, eyeing me with challenge. "What were yours, _Sa-ku-ra_?" A shiver course through my spine hearing him say my name, once again. I softly growl. This person... he seems to know its effect on me and is taking advantage of it.

But…

I sit upright and gawk at the raven-haired man.

Sasuke is also a Tokushu.

"What are you saying?" I ask, my voice shaky and raising an octave. "Why are you telling me this? What if someone else is listening to us right now?!" I feel tears prickling my eyes in anger.

Sasuke maintains a composed stance and stare, the total opposite of the state of mess that is me. Uchiha or not, the number one rule among the Tokushu is to not—never—tell anyone of your true identity voluntarily. And this fool even told _me_ his test results, out in the open.

 _But… But what if he just said that to catch me off-guard?_

"Do you trust me, Sakura?" he asks quietly, his dark irises gradually softening. The gentleness in his eyes that is _so Sasuke_ shakes my resolve on keeping the truth from him.

I realize, yes, this is Sasuke, an Uchiha, son of the Hokage, and a Shinobi since birth. But he is also the person who saved my life, helped me pass the first round, and is a fellow Tokushu. He is not the type of man who will fool a fragile, weak woman.

I let out a deep sigh. When would I find the strength to say no to this man?

"Shinobi, Chi and Yori."

.

.

 _They're getting closer._

 _I can hear their footsteps louder than minutes ago. They are shouting my name, telling me to stop running and just come to them, like a puppy. There is no voice among the chasers that I recognize. All I know is they're bad people and I shouldn't let them go near me._

 _Soon, I find it harder to breathe as my legs slightly feel numb. Tears blur my vision, I just wanted to scream and cry for help, even if someone told me not to because the bad guys will find me._

 _I raise my arm to wipe away my tears, but another hand from in front of me surprisingly squeezes mine. I tried pulling away, even if something tells me I'm safe with this person. Has it always been there? Whose hand is this?_

"Sakura."

My eyes snap open as I sharply gasp for air. It's still dark, I can't see anything clearly, but I can feel the familiar smooth texture of a blanket and bedsheet around me. _Where… Am I?_

"Sakura, oi!" A face suddenly appears before my line of vision. I quickly struggle out of the bed, scrambling away from the unknown man, but instead of reaching out to me like the bad guys, he only lifts his arms up to the side and hisses, "Sakura, it's me, Shikamaru!"

 _Shikamaru?_

Now that my vision is slowly adjusting to the darkness, I can make out the sharp features of Shikamaru's face and his shoulder-length hair free from his ponytail.

"S-Shikamaru? What's wrong?" I croak, finding his face etched with worry. My fingers clench on my chest, feeling uncomfortable with the heavy and violent pounding of my heart.

The brunet sighs softly and places his palm over his forehead. "I should be the one asking you that, idiot. You were whimpering in your sleep."

I remember the dark alley, the unknown men chasing me, and the warm hand that held me.

It was just a dream.

Relief washes through me realizing I am still in the dorm and alive. I am now lying in my bed, Shikamaru's kneeling beside me, and the other Transfer Genin are soundly sleeping. No one's chasing after me, and I am not alone in the darkness of this room.

It all comes back to me. After our ' _talk_ ,' Sasuke insisted he drop me to my dorm. Knowing the suspicions the other Genin had on my relationship with Sasuke, I tried discouraging him without revealing the rumors, but Sasuke didn't—doesn't—take no for an answer, and continued accompanying me. Luckily, all of the Transfers were already in dreamland by the time we arrived. It was so awkward wishing him a good night.

"Oh. Nightmare, I guess. I can't remember." I grin sheepishly, hoping the former Chi would buy it. Honestly, though, I can't clearly recall the dream anymore.

"Well, that's normal for people who sleeps late." He looks at me meaningfully. His tone tells me he knew something that I didn't want him to know. I didn't want to know it either, so I choose to let it slide. I'm too tired to think.

"Thank you for waking me up."

He nods and stands up. "Sure thing. But I was not the one who heard you. This is troublesome, you know. I was having a nice dream."

The bump under Ino's blanket then shifts.

.

.

Our group is oddly energetic this afternoon. Naruto and Kiba got engaged in a competition wherein the guy who makes us laugh the most wins. Even the normally stoic Shikamaru and Shino suddenly aren't immune to it. They just settled the winner through a ramen eating challenge, as usual.

"Here." Ino, who is a seat away from me, slides a small glass to me. She doesn't spare me a glance, but there is no cold aura surrounding her today. Is it because of the nightmare I had?

I stare at the white liquid in the glass. I have a hunch of what the content really is, considering who my aunt is, so I look at Ino to confirm it.

"The Ichiraku master gave it to us. Wants to congratulate us." She briefly explains.

Now I know why the guys are so lively. I just can't believe Naruto would drink sake. And in daylight! Besides, we're only sixteen; We're not yet allowed to take this!

"Sakura-chan! Look, look, I have a present for you, believe it!" Naruto stumbles towards me holding up a black rectangular box. He places it in front of me, urging me to quickly open it. The childish excitement on his face makes me laugh.

To my surprise, inside the box is a set of various white chocolates of different shapes and designs. It's my first time seeing white chocolates up close!

"Thank you, Naruto. But what is this for?" I ask, smiling. It's not my birthday, right?

"You don't know? Today's White Day, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaims, his whisker tattoed cheeks turning slightly pink.

Oh. So that's why almost all food they serve today have white sauce, or any white ingredient.

"Idiot. The Yori don't celebrate it, remember?" Shikamaru grumbles before taking a gulp of the sake like he's used to drinking it.

From what I've read before, White Day is the counterpart of Valentine's Day. This time, boys will give anything white to the special girls in their life. Most of the time, it's in response to whoever gave them gifts last Valentine's Day.

Because white is the color of the Yori who don't even celebrate it, the rest of the kumi who does can only give white food as presents. Chocolates, for example.

This is the first time I experienced this, so I don't know how to respond to it. I wasn't even able to celebrate Valentine's Day because I had no idea when it takes place. I trained with Sasuke that day, and when I came back to the dorm, I was surprised to see Shikamaru holding a few boxes of chocolates. Apparently, the guy had secret admirers.

"I see. Thank you again, Naruto." I smile giddily. I haven't tasted a white chocolate yet.

"Also have one for ya, Sak!" Kiba shoves Naruto away and gives me another box of white chocolates.

"Thanks, Kiba." I feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment. They didn't have to go through this much trouble. Besides, I can't eat all of these!

"Heh, my chocolates look tastier than yours." Naruto chimes in while peeking over Kiba's shoulder.

"Yours probably taste like ramen!" Kiba retorts.

"Yours probably smell like a dog's breath, believe it!"

"What?! Did you even bake yours?!"

"What about _you_?!"

"W-Well… Mine's more expensive!"

Then I hear two heads bang against each other and Ino's angry yell. I sigh. Those two should never drink sake again.

A few seconds later, my friends suddenly grow silent. The rowdy chatters of the other customers are reduced to hisses and whispers.

Before I could see what happened, someone takes the unoccupied stool next to mine. I almost choke on my fish cake after seeing who caused the restaurant to become a little more civilized. After all, who would have the nerve to act improperly at the presence of the second Shinobi Prince?

"TEME WHADDYA DOIN' HERE?"

Oh, of course. Naruto.

Sasuke merely ignores his best friend, as usual. To everyone's surprise—especially mine—Sasuke snatches my chopsticks away from my hand _again_ , only to pick up a fish cake from my plate and put it in his mouth.

I don't think I've ever heard Ichiraku this quiet.

When Sasuke stares back at me, I think my head and heart exploded.

I don't think Sasuke knew the rumors about us.

"What?" Sasuke asks me before eating another fish cake.

 _He dared ask me what was wrong?!_

I gape at him. "Why are you really here?" _And making me feel like a lovesick girl._

Sasuke puts down the chopsticks elegantly. He glances at me with a serious expression, contrasting the out-of-character playful act he just displayed. I don't like it when he becomes like this.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"W-What?" I may be clueless when it comes to dating, but I know what he said did not sound right. _Others might hear him!_

"You think our training is over?"

Oh. He just used the wrong choice of words. _Why am I disappointed?_

"W-Well, no…"

I slightly move away when he leans closer to me and whispers, "Remember, eight PM." Does he like flaunting his handsome face to me that much?

I slowly nod, now that I understand what he meant. Though, there is this part of me that wished he would take me out because it's _White Day_. Then again, all Uchiha Sasuke thinks of is training and becoming stronger. Not that I don't think of it, too.

"Teme! Did you just ask Sakura-chan out on a date?!" Naruto always manages to break the mood.

Sasuke glares at the blond. "None of your business, Dead Last."

"Don't drink this stuff." My jaw nearly dropped to the floor watching Sasuke snatch my sake glass and drink its contents empty. Without a care that everybody in the restaurant have their eyes on him, Sasuke walks out, his back straight and chin up.

"TEME!" After a few moments of confusion, Naruto runs after Sasuke. The moment the black-haired royalty and the blond troublemaker are gone, restaurant's liveliness is back.

"Nothing's goin' on, huh." Kiba gently nudges my side while grinning like a Chesire cat.

My cheeks burn at his implication. "That was nothing!"

"Of course the date has to be a secret!"

"But it's not—"

"Excuses!" Kiba ignores me and merely pats my head. I unconsciously look at Ino, only to find her staring at me with a blank expression on her face.

.

.

I arrive at our usual training place at seven thirty. I know Sasuke would really pick me up at the dorm, so I went here early. It may be thoughtful of him to make sure I always have someone with me wherever I go, especially during night time, but I do not want others to get the wrong idea about us.

 _I_ do not want to get the wrong idea.

"I believe I said I'll pick you up." Sasuke's voice makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

His stance is rigid under his black cloak. Judging from the deep scrunch on his forehead and the frowning of his lips, Sasuke is absolutely annoyed. _Kami, he's really angry._

I gently nibble on my lower lip while playing with my fingers. I should have expected this kind of reaction from him. "Sorry. I was already in the area so I thought of going here directly, but I have no means of contacting you—"

If I was not cautious of how scary Sasuke looked now, I would not have noticed him suddenly charging towards me with that lightning speed of his.

However, the shock paralyzed me and even if I knew he was coming at me, I could not avoid him. My back hits the tree bark hard as his right arm makes light contact with my neck.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I almost yell as I struggle against him. He should have known such sudden attacks freak me out recently, so why did he do that?

He glares at me. "We're training."

"Yes, but I haven't warmed up yet."

Sasuke continues giving me heated glares, making me slightly sink lower on my position. After a minute, he pulls away from me and removes his cloak and knapsack.

"Then I'll give you a good warm-up."

.

.

There was no warm-up.

Sasuke immediately brought out his weapons and charged at me, actually.

We worked on chakra control using weapons. Sticking moving and sharp weapons through the feet is harder than standing on top of the tree and water. These weapons are made of metal and are really slippery, so catching it using chakra is can be difficult.

We mostly spent the night throwing and catching the kunai to each other only through feet, using our hands to maneuver our body.

Now that Sasuke calls the night off, I immediately collapse on the grass, and spread my arms and legs. I groan lightly; I can barely feel both of them right now. Only two days without exercise did this to my body. Plus, Sasuke indeed pushed me to my limit tonight.

I hear him sitting next to me and fumbling with the items in his bag. I do not bother checking what he is doing; I'm too tired to even crane my neck a little. I then think back to our conversation last night at this same place.

It still feels surreal knowing the Uchiha Prince and I share a personal secret. Being a Tokushu is a big deal; you're risking everything on the line the moment you reveal that secret to someone. You only tell such information to someone you completely trust.

Warmth floods my chest. _Sasuke trusts me._

"Here." A black box with elegant floral designs block my view of the starry sky.

Taking the box using the most strength I could exert due to the exhaustion from the training, I sit up properly and carefully remove the lid. My fingers are shaking.

But then, I almost drool at the sight of pieces of _onigiri_ properly and neatly arranged in the lunch box. Aside from the fact that I'm tired and starving, the rice balls look delectable. And, this was given to me by Sasuke!

"You made these?" I glance at him, probably with big, shining eyes. I'm just too happy!

Light pink dusted his cheeks as he looks away from me. "Aa."

"Wow! Thank you! Can I taste it?" I've been meaning to ask that the second I saw the rice balls. It would be rude to eat ahead of him without his permission, right?

"Hn. I gave it to you," is his nonchalant response.

"Aren't you going to eat, too?" I ask, noticing he isn't making a move to take one of the _onigiri_. He should also be hungry by now.

"No. That's yours."

Shrugging, I take a bite on one of the rice balls and suddenly feel so light and happy.

This is the best _onigiri_ I have tasted!

.

.

A week after the end of first round for all kumi, comes the day when transfers' family members can visit them.

The Shinobi transfers are gathered in a huge courtyard outside the headquarters. It is the only place where outsiders can step in the Shinobi territory. We are not allowed to go with them outside or further in the headquarters.

The first ones to arrive are Shikamaru's parents, followed by Kiba's. Shikamaru's Chi parents are calm and quiet. His mother is just a little talkative and affectionate. Kiba's Shin family, on the other hand, is a rambunctious bunch. They seem to act violent towards each other but I think it is just how they show affection without being mushy.

Since I do not expect my parents to come, I find myself sitting beside Ino on a bench overlooking our friends.

"Your parents aren't coming too?" Ino asks, her voice gentle. It feels like a long time since I heard her voice this way.

"Most likely." I answer, watching Kiba's older sister ruffle Kiba's hair roughly, much to the younger man's irritation. I purse my lips firmly to stop a smile from forming. Ino's slowly opening herself up to me again.

Ino's father is technically the leader of the Shin, and they raised Ino to be the heir. All of the Shin surely had high expectations on the blonde, only for it to disappear when she chose the Shinobi as her kumi, instead. It was a disgrace not only to the kumi, but to the Yamanaka, as well. Because of it, Ino is not expecting her parents to appear.

Still, I wish to see my parents here, even if they do not talk to me. I just want to see them, that they are doing well without me, and somehow, they miss me. That is why I still look around, searching for a blond hair in a bun and a neat magenta hair.

I do see blond hair, but it belongs to a man and with him is a brown-haired woman who resembles the girl beside me.

Of course I know what the Shin leader looks like.

I smile. "Ino."

Ino follows my gaze after a moment, and in an instant, she is away from me, running to her parents while crying for them.

I heave a deep sigh. How I wish I could do the same. But there is no sign of my parents in the courtyard. I don't think there will ever be. This is what I signed up for, right?

"Why the long face, dear?" I hear a familiar voice from behind me. There's no need for me to check the person's identity. This is the voice that gives me light and life since I was a baby. This is _her_ voice.

"Mother!" I stand up and jump into her arms like the young girl I used to be. I cling onto her tightly and bury my face on her shoulder, not caring if the other Transfers can see me. I will always be a Mother's girl and that will never change despite the change of kumi. I miss her face, her flowery scent, her light blue eyes, her beautiful golden hair, and her white kimono.

After a few seconds, Mother slightly backs away and holds both of my arms, her smile wide and still beautiful.

"You have grown stronger in just two months, honey! Look at you!" She caresses my cheeks and hair, and I lean to her warm touch.

But there is something missing. No, _someone_ is missing. There is supposed to be a big magenta-haired man with her. I don't care if he's meters away from me, or if he's not flashing his goofy smile at me. I just really want to see him, because I miss him _so_ much.

Probably noticing the sudden shift of my mood, Mother holds my hand and tucks a few strands of my hair behind my ear. Suddenly, I get conscious realizing I forgot to brush my hair up to a bun.

"He really wanted to come here, but he's needed to be by the President's side today." Mother says, her voice soft. "I would not lie to you. You know that, am I right?"

Yes, Mother would never lie to me. As much as Father's absence disappointed me, I will just accept it and move on. I know there will come a time when I can see him again. For now, I will cherish this moment with Mother.

I nibble on my lower lip and nod, not wanting to ask more. I have never asked questions from my parents, so I do not know how to. I may be part of another kumi now, but my mother is still a Yori, thus, I still have to abide by the Yori principles as respect.

Her hands now move to gently cup my cheeks. I can't remember her being this affectionate towards me. Perhaps, being in the territory of a different kumi gave her the courage to do it.

"He's not mad. We're not. We told you whatever you'll choose, you have our support, do you remember? He wanted to go see you. He was actually excited for this day, but the President asked him to accompany him to Suna for a meeting with their leader. I promise you, he misses you so much."

I smile. I could imagine my Father running around the house in excitement, only to sulk when his plan was foiled. Knowing that he wanted to see me too is enough for me.

To my surprise, Mother's expression instantly shifts.

She leans closer to me and whispers, "Sakura, you are good at hide and seek, right?"

I hold back a gasp. How did she know about that? "I guess so."

"Good. You can use it for the second round."

 _What? Second round?  
_

"Find good and trustworthy teammates. They will help you."

I frown a little. _'What are you talking about, Mother?'_

I want her to explain what she was talking about, but she does not stop.

"If you are having troubles here, you can always run to Uchiha Mikoto."

 _Uchiha Mikoto? Isn't she..._

"And here, take this." Mother pulls out an envelope from her pouch and places it on my palm. "Use this in any way you want, just like a cake! You've never had one before. Your Father and I would love to buy it ourselves but we cannot give you anything other than that." While she rambles, I open the envelope in curiosity. In it are bills of ryo.

This is more than my weekly allowance! I have never handled money this much before.

"Try going to Sweet Tooth. They're the best in The Pit!"

I look back at her, questions running through my mind. All those disappear seeing the loving look her teary blue eyes are giving me. Tears blur my vision, finally understanding what this meant.

Mother caresses my cheek as a tear escaped from her eyes.

"Advanced happy birthday, Sakura. We love you."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

I know, Sasuke was OC. But this is an AU, so… Yohohohoho!

I'll try to reply to your reviews via private message from now on! Of course, except for the Guests; I'll respond on my next update. I would love to answer Guest reviews too, but please include a codename so I'll know how to address you? :)

Any One Piece fans here? :))))))

 **Aria**


End file.
